SCHOOL TIME!
by Gummysmiled
Summary: UPDATE! CHAP 11 : Curious Maknae(s) / Jimin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung selalu punya pemikiran yang sama. Trio maknae selalu punya jalan pikiran yang sama. Kali ini mereka penasaran dengan salah satu lawakan anak Indonesia yang lagi populer, "om telolet om". Akankah mereka memahami lawakan itu? / NamJin, KookMin, VMin, YoonMin. Pair lain menyusul. BTS fict, bahasa tidak baku.
1. Perkenalan

_Gummysmiled's 4_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **SCHOOL TIME!**

Ini adalah cerita tentang tujuh siswa SEMPAK. SEMPAK apaan? SMA EMas PAnutan Kita. Yah, jangan tanya kenapa nama SMA-nya gitu.

.

.

.

Lantai 3, tempat bersarangnya siswa tingkat akhir yang haus akan liburan. Suasana lagi rame, soalnya guru-guru kelas 10 dan 12 lagi pada rapat. Walhasil, lantai ini pun berubah jadi kebun binatang ragunan. Semua anak pada berhamburan ke luar kelas. Yang pacaran pada mojok berdua, dan yang jones lagi ngorek-ngorek tempat sampah. Yang kutu buku lagi ngerjain tugas, yang pemalas lagi gosip, dan yang bawa hape lagi dengerin lagu sambil natap foto bias dengan pikiran yang melayang gak tau kemana.

Mari kita liat yang lagi ngegosip.

"Eh, lu liat gak ada anak baru di kelas sebelah? Cocan loh!" seru cewe rambut item yang lagi nyisir rambutnya.

Temennya yang lagi sibuk ngorek daging bakso yang nyangkut di giginya nyahut. "Hah? Cocan? Paan tuh?"

"Kan kalo cogan artinya cowo ganteng, ini cowo cantik."

"Apaan dah lu. Namanya siapa?" tanya cewe yang akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan sisa bakso dari giginya.

"Kim… Kim… Kim So… Apaan yah? Kim Soklin kali yah?"

"Bhak, so putih.. so bersih.. hanya—"

"Seokjin pemutih!" tiba-tiba ada suara cowo yang seenak jidatnya ikutan nyanyi.

Pas mereka berdua noleh, ternyata cocan yang dibicarain dah ada di belakang mereka sambil berkacak pinggang. Cucok.

"Plis, nama gua Seokjin, ya." katanya dengan nada sebel, trus dia berbalik ninggalin dua orang cewe tadi.

"Dia ngondek?"

"Positif."

.

Tadi gua ada bilang yang pemalas lagi pada gosip kan? Ternyata gak semuanya vroh. Ada tuh yang lagi tidur sampe ngorok. Nyenyak banget nih keknya.

 _GROOOOK.._ _fyuuuh.._

 _GROOOOOK.. fyuuh.._

 _NGGROOOOOOOOKKK…_

"Anjir ah, Yoongi! Itu suara ngorok apa jet tempur?!" dan penghapus papan tulis pun terbang dan mendarat pas banget di muka si tukang ngorok tadi—Min Yoongi namanya.

Tapi dia nggak akan peduli, sobat, karena doi punya motto " _LIFE IS SLEEP_ ".

.

.

Sekarang kita ke lantai dua, tempat anak-anak kelas dua. Oh, ternyata kelas 11-A lagi ujian nih.

"Njun, nomor 4 apaan sih? Kaga ngarti gua." keluh seorang cowo yang diketahui adalah ketua klub dance sekolah ini. Jung Hoseok namanya.

"Halah, gitu aja gak ngerti." bales orang yang dipanggil 'Njun' tadi. Nama aslinya Kim Namjoon. Dia lagi asik ngerjain ujiannya, gak kayak Hoseok yang bener-bener ga tau mau nulis apa.

"Emang lu ngerti?"

"Kaga."

"Anjir. Jadi lu ngapaen dari tadi nyoret-nyoret kertas?" tanya Hoseok jengkel.

"Lagi maen S.O.S." Namjoon nyengir kuda. Mukanya minta ditabok.

"Mati aja dah lu." umpat Hoseok kesel to the max.

"Cepetan Seok, Buk Jum otewe ngumpulin kertasnya!" bisik Namjoon agak keras. Tiga meja dari mereka, ada Buk Jumiati, guru B. Indo mereka yang terkenal akan cubitannya yang asli luar binasa.

"Emang lu udah?" tanya Hoseok gak yakin.

"Udah coeg!" bales Namjoon gregetan.

"Kampret! Gua ngisi sembarangan aja dah!" kata Hoseok panik. Baru aja Hoseok mau nulis di kertas ujiannya, tiba-tiba kertasnya udah pindah tangan aja. Pas diliat, ternyata Buk Jum udah berdiri di depen mejanya Hoseok.

"Waktumu habis, nak."

Hoseok diam mematung.

Namjoon hanya pasrah ngeliat temennya yang cuman jago di bidang dance itu. _'Lagian Buk Jum kapan jalan ke sininya coba? Bisa teleportasi kali yah ibuknya.'_ pikir Namjoon.

.

.

Dan kita sampai ke lantai satu yang isinya bocah-bocah puber yang alay. Sama kek kakak-kakak dan abang-abang kelas 12, mereka lagi jam bebas vroh.

Mari kita intip kelas 10-C.

"Gile lu ndro, yang kek gini lu suka? Masih seksian Kak Krystal keleus!" protes cowo yang mukanya kebaratan ke temennya. Rupanya mereka lagi ngeliatin majalah cheerleaders sekolah nih.

"Nama gua bukan 'Ndro', Non, nama gua Dino." bales yang diajak ngomong, tampangnya dah gak enak. Masa nama dah bagus-bagus malah diganti ama yang gaje sih?

"Sabodo teuing ah. Yang penting di sini Kak Krystal paling seksi."

"Kagak ah, Kak Amber yang paling seksi."

Dan orang yang nama aslinya Vernon itu masang muka datar. _'Mungkin doi menyimpang.'_. pikir dia dalem ati.

Semua orang lagi menggila nih, kecuali satu. Ada cowo kuper pake kacamata bulet lagi baca buku dengan khidmat. Bukan buku aneh-aneh kok guys, buku Biologi malah. Namanya Park Jimin, tapi ama temen-temennya sering dipanggil Jimintem.

Ada lagi nih yang namanya Kim Taehyung. Dia lagi buka kursus bahasa. Wih, hebat banget yak? Bahasa paan? Bahasa lutung rupanya.

"Uuk aak?" ( _Any questions?_ ) tanya Taehyung.

"Aak!" ( _No, Sir._ ) bales temen-temennya yang kini jadi muridnya.

Dengan itu, Taehyung menutup kelas bahasanya. Gegara gak ada kerjaan, dia mutusin buat ngegangguin musuh besarnya dari jaman kompeni, hacker bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung ngintipin Jungkook yang dari tadi asik aja ama laptop sama headsetnya.

"ANJIR! JUNGKOOK, LU NONTON BOKEP?" jerit Taehyung keras.

Seketika kelas yang semula sangat ribut kek penangkaran burung beo jadi sepi senyap mendengar jeritan nista satu-satunya orang yang bisa bahasa lutung yang mereka kenal. Bahkan, Jimin si pendiam yang gak peduli ama sekitarnya langsung ngeliatin Jungkook dengan tatapan gak percaya.

Jungkook melotot ke arah Taehyung.

"Wah, elu dah gede yah, Kuk." kata Taehyung sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak sang musuh.

Seketika seisi kelas ngasih tatapan ilfeel ke Jungkook.

"Siapa yang nonton bokep, nyet?!" Jungkook yang malu to the max plus marah juga, akhirnya nendang Taehyung.

Si Taehyung hampir aja nyungsep, tapi cowo sejati gak bakalan jatuh cuman gegara satu serangan ye kaaan?

"Woi, woles aje ngape?" dan Taehyung balas ngejambak Jungkook.

Akhirnya tawuran antar musuh bebuyutan pun dimulai.

"Gara-gara elu semua orang jadi ilfeel ama gua, nyet!" Jungkook ngejambak poni Taehyung.

"Idih, emang muka elu aja yang bikin enek kaleee!" Taehyung balas jambak rambut Jungkook.

Jimin yang berada di sudut kelas bener-bener gak tahan lagi. _'Plis, apa salahnya kalo gua butuh ketenangan buat belajar? Kurang sabar apa lagi coba gua ngeliat nih dua cowo gaje. Masih untung juga kalo maen tinju-tinjuan, nah ini? Maenannya jambak-jambakan, kek Jupe Depe idih.'_ gerutu Jimin kezelll.

Akhirnya, dia mutusin buat ngaduin ini ke OSIS. Pas keluar kelas, dia ngeliat ada abang kelas lewat depen kelasnya.

"Bang, bang, tolongin gua!"

Yang dipanggil pun noleh ke arah Jimin.

' _Anjir, salah orang gua. Rupanya cewe.'_ umpat Jimin.

"Eh.. engng.. kakak maksudnya. Tolongin dong kak!"

Yang diajak ngomong cuma ngerutin dahi, terus doi masang tampang kesel terus ngedeketin Jimin.

"Heh, udah bener lu manggil bang ke gua, ngapa jadi manggil kakak?" protes orang itu.

' _Anjir, cowo rupanya!'_ Jelas kagetlah Jiminnya, wong muka cewe suaranya cowo gitu.

"Ah.. eh.. maap banget deh bang. Engngng, bang Seokjin, tolong dong, temen gua ada yang jambak-jambakan nih," kata Jimin setelah baca nametag seniornya.

"Lah, kok gua? Lu minta tolong ke OSIS aja sana." tolak Seokjin. Doi jelas ga mau repot dong ngurusin anak kecebong berantem.

"Yah, bang, kelamaan!" Jimin pun narik paksa Seokjin ke dalam kelas, terus ngegiring dia ke Taehyung ama Jungkook yang masih aja jambak-jambakan.

Seokjin manyun. Dia bakal nampar nih adek kelas kalo aja mukanya gak unyu. Terus Seokjin ngelirik dua adek kelasnya yang katanya namanya Jeon Jungkook ama Kim Taehyung.

"Gua gak nonton bokep, nyet!"

"Nah terus apaan tuh yang 'ah ah ah' di laptop elu, kelinci gila?"

"FITNAH LU!"

"KAGAKLAH!"

"UDAH-UDAH, KALIAN NGAPAIN BERANTEM KEK ANAK TK HAH?! BELAJAR MASIH BELOM KELAR UDAH MAU SOK-SOKAN JADI PREMAN?!"

Dan Seokjin narik kuping dua adek kelasnya kuat-kuat seakan-akan lagi lomba tarik tambang.

Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung teriak kek anak perawan mau diperkosa.

"Woi, sakit woi! Siape sih elu?" tanya Jungkook kesel.

"Lepasin kuping gua woi, gua gak mau kuping gua jadi panjang!" Taehyung nambahin.

Seokjin makin bete aja. "Woi woi pale lu! Gua Kim Seokjin dari kelas 12-A!"

Dua cecurut langsung tutup mulut.

"A-ampun bang…"

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Situasi panas itu terhenti sejenak gegara ada dua orang yang tiba-tiba aja dateng. Anak-anak 10-C yang lagi nyemangatin Seokjin yang asik menganiaya dua adek kelas kurang ajarnya langsung berenti tereak-tereak.

Bisik-bisikpun langsung terdengar di seluruh penjuru.

"Wah, ngapain ya OSIS pada ke sini?"

"Apa tadi Jimin juga ngadu ke OSIS?"

"Bukannya kelas 11 itu lagi belajar yak?"

Dan yang sejenis itulah.

Dua orang itu berjalan mendekat ke arah empat orang yang terlibat dalam satu kasus (Jimin ikut terlibat karna doi yang ngebawa Seokjin ke sini).

"Wah, Seokjin _sunbae_ , lu keren banget. Lu baru sehari di sini tapi lu udah berhasil naklukin anak-anak kecebong ini ye. Mereka kan tukang onar." kata Hoseok bangga.

"Kami-kami yang dari OSIS aja ga pernah bisa naklukin mereka." Namjoon nambahin.

Rupanya dua anggota OSIS yang datang adalah Namjoon dan Hoseok. Hoseok juga OSIS? Jangan heran. Orang sibuk mah gitu. Dan _fyi_ , Yoongi juga anak OSIS.

"Makasih buat pujiannya. Sekarang lu berdua urus nih anak-anak kecebong, gua mau balik ke kelas." kata Seokjin, trus beranjak ninggalin kelas ini setelah sebelumnya doi nyentil bibir Taehyung ama Jungkook kesel.

"Eh, ntar dulu, _sunbae_." kata Namjoon sambil tangannya nahan Seokjin kek di drama-drama.

Seokjin natap Namjoon dengan tatapan _apaan-lu-pegang-pegang_. "Apa lagi?"

"Karena _sunbae_ dah berhasil ndiemin Jungkook ama Taehyung, _sunbae_ kami rekrut jadi anggota OSIS mulai hari ini buat ngegantiin posisi Hyosang _sunbae_." ujar Hoseok nyantai, padahal muka Seokjin udah gak woles banget.

"HAH?" teriak si emak kaget. Plis deh, OSIS? Gak cukup apa jadi siswa tingkat akhir yang sibuknya minta ampun?

"Dan kalian, Jungkook dan Taehyung. Biar kalian gak berulah lagi, elu berdua kami rekrut sebagai anggota OSIS yang baru untuk perwakilan dari kelas sepuluh." lanjut Namjoon.

" _HELL WHAT_?!"

Hoseok terkikik melihat muka dua adek kelasnya yang ganteng itu jadi gak karuan karena keputusan gila yang sebenarnya sudah OSIS rundingkan. Saat memperhatikan ruang kelas 10-C, mata si ketua klub dance mendapati salah satu adek kelasnya yang lagi sibuk baca buku seakan-akan dia gak terlibat dalam kejadian tadi.

"Oh, ya, Jimin, elu juga."

Jimin yang sebenernya lagi ngedengerin Namjoon ama Hoseok (jadi dia pura-pura lagi baca buku nih guys) langsung tersentak.

"Gua?" tanya Jimin gak percaya.

"Yoi, kita tentu butuh yang pinter dan waras." kata Namjoon yang sebenernya nyindir Taehyung ama Jungkook, jadinya kecebong-kecebong itu manyun gegara disindir.

"Oke, besok kita rapat ama Yoongi di ruang OSIS. Dadah!" Dan dua anak OSIS itu menghilang.

' _Sial banget dah.'_ Itu kata hati empat orang yang baru aja direkrut jadi anggota OSIS secara paksa.

Tiba-tiba, Yoongi masuk ke kelas bocah-bocah.

"Eh? Ada Seokjin. Ntar.. Gua ketinggalan apa?"

Krik.. krik.. krik..

"Yowes, besok jangan lupa ada rapat di ruang OSIS." kata Yoongi.

"Dah tau kali bang!" sorak Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Yoongi membalikkan badannya dikit, trus ngasih tatapan membunuh ke dua bocah tukang onar itu. Alhasil, cecurut-cecurut itu diem. Yoongi kek psikopat, suer.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A/N-**

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita pake bahasa gak baku. Dan FF ini bisa aja gak bersambung satu sama lain. Maksudnya, bisa aja chap 2 bukan lanjutan dari chap 1 gitu XD

Dan aku pengin tau pendapat kalian tentang ini XD Aku sangat menantikan kritik dan sarannya :D


	2. Ulah Para Kecebong

_Gummysmiled's 4_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **SCHOOL TIME!**

Semenjak Seokjin, Jimin, Taehyung ama Jungkook jadi anggota OSIS, rasanya mereka makin rame aja. Jimin yang gak banyak bacot jadi mulai bawel. Jungkook dan Taehyung yang kemana-mana ngebawa aura perang kek Jupe Depe sekarang udah gak separah yang kemaren-kemaren, meski mereka masih sering ejek-ejekan nama bapak masing-masing.

"Eh bocah. Ngapain kalian ke sini? Kalo Pak Edi dateng trus rambut kalian ditokek, jangan minta beliin wig yah." omel Seokjin. Ditokek itu digundulin maksudnya.

Rupanya OSIS kelas 1 ama 2 dateng ke kelas Seokjin dan Yoongi buat ngerecokin mereka yang lagi dapet tugas ngelukis.

"Ya gak papa kali, _hyung_. Kan Taehyung lagi pengen ganti _style_ rambut ye kagak?" tanya Jungkook menimbulkan percikan api peperangan. Cieh bahasa gua.

' _Mulai lagi nih.'_ batin mereka kecuali dua musuh bebuyutan.

"Kampret, elu tuh kalo gundul jadi kek tuyul," bales si monyet sambil julurin lidah.

"Emangnya elu kagak?"

"Udah ah. Elu bedua ada yang ngomong sekali lagi gua lakban ntar mulut lu pada." ancem Yoongi yang membuat dua cecurut itu langsung kicep.

"Lagian Pak Edi keknya lagi modusin mbak-mbak yang jualan gorengan di kantin kek minggu lalu itu loh _hyung_." kata Hoseok ngebully guru Seni Budaya mereka.

"Wakakak, si bapak seleranya gitu amet." Namjoon nimbrung. Mereka ngakak.

" _Hyung_ , udahan yuk ngelukisnya. Kita ke kantin aja." rengek Jimin sambil nggelayut di lengan Yoongi kek anak simpanse. Ternyata, nih bocah manja kalo ada maunya nih guys.

"Iya, bentar. Dikit lagi nih, tanggung." Bales Yoongi sambil ngelus rambut Jimin #cieeh.

"Ayok _hyung_ , buruan! Itunya ntar aja deh, gua udah kelaperan niiih!" Taehyung ikut ngerengek, kali ini sambil narik tangan Seokjin dan Yoongi paksa.

Para tetua hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Hahahahah, yang muda yang berkuasa." Jungkook yang bilang.

Seokjin noleh ke arah Jungkook sambil natap dia dengan tatapan tajam.

"Woi kelinci, lu ngejek gua tua?"

"Eh.. eheheheh.. kagak, _hyung_." Si bocah nyengir kuda. Daripada dijewer lagi kan. Udah trauma dia ama jewerannya Seokjin.

.

.

"Mi ayam pakde enak banget…" Jimin nambah lagi semangkok.

"Pantesan perut lu bulet." Taehyung nyeletuk, jadinya Jimin mukul belakang kepala dia.

"Bodo amet, yang penting gak cungkring kek elu." bales Jimin.

"Tuh, denger tuh Saepudin." Jungkook ngakak liat muka Taehyung yang langsung masem ngedenger nama bapaknya disebut-sebut ama Jungkook.

"Diem lu Sarimin." Bales Taehyung trus ngakak pas liat muka Jungkook gentian masem.

"Eh, eh, Jiminnie?" Jungkook nyawil Jimin yang barusan nyeruput kuah mi ayamnya.

"Paan?"

"Kemaren gua baru makan puding loh. Enak banget. Nama pudingnya Saepuding." Jungkook ama Jimin ngekek aja liat Taehyung yang keluar asep dari lubang idungnya.

"Eh, eh, Jiminnie?" gantian Taehyung yang nyari dukungan.

"Paan?"

"Sarimin tuh yang kayak di iklan-iklan gak sih?"

"Hah? Iklan apaan?"

"Sarimin isi dua~~" Taehyung ngebales Jungkook, disusul ama Jimin dan para _hyung_ yang ikutan ngakak.

"Kampret, apaan sih Saepudin. Diem kagak lu?" yang terbully pun ngacungin garpu ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung yang ngerasa udah menang pun ngalah (walopun masih ngekek dalem hati), trus dia ngeluarin kaset dari kantong celananya.

" _Hyung_ , gua ada film bagus. Judulnya Fifty Shades of Grey." kata Taehyung sambil ngebuka laptopnya di atas meja kantin.

"Yeee, udah nonton keleus." Lagi-lagi Jungkook ngebully, sampe Hoseok harus ngejitak jidat si gigi kapak ini.

"Yodah, nonton." Namjoon mau-mau aja, Yoongi, Seokjin ama Jimin juga. Mereka mah gak tau aja apa yang bakal ditonton.

Awalnya, muka mereka biasa aja nih guys. Pas pertengahan film, muka mereka pada merah semua, trus ekspresi mereka kek lagi nahan sesuatu (?)

"Gile, panas banget ini vroh.." Hoseok nggigit bibir doi.

"He'eh. Panasss." Namjoon ngeiyain. Mukanya dah merah vroh.

"Apaan seh ini? Matiin kagak?" perintah si emak geng, tapi mukanya merah juga tuh.

"Gile, gile, gileeee!" Jungkook yang matanya dah gede jadi makin gede aja ngeliat adegan dalam film itu.

Taehyung ngejilat bibirnya. "Panas bener nih."

Dan Jimin nutupin mukanya pake dua tangan.

Mereka semua serempak nahan napas. Gile, gile—itu pemaen pilemnya pada—

"Ngapain kalian, nak?"

Tujuh cecurut sontak pada noleh ke sumber suara, kemudian melotot berjama'ah.

"B-Buk Jum?"

"Kalian gak sopan banget melotot ama ibu sampe kek gitu! Kalian tau gak, waktu istirahat udah lewat setengah jam dan kalian masih asik maen?" dan si ibuknya ngoceh.

Seokjin maupun Yoongi—yang notabenenya adalah yang paling senior di antara para cecurut sibuk muter otak mereka buat nyari alasan biar gak kena skors ama guru killer yang satu ini.

"I-ini buk, kami gak maen kok. Kami lagi liat video. Nih, ada ibuknya." Seokjin ngeluarin kata-kata yang sama sekali gak diproses terlebih dulu.

Semuanya ganti ngeliatin Seokjin dengan tatapan horor.

"Ah masa? Mana? Mana?"

Dan si ibuk ngintipin apa yang mereka tonton.

.

.

.

"Kim Seokjin bin Sartiyem…"

"I-iya, Buk.." Seokjin gigitin bibirnya. _'Anjir, si ibuk ngapain ngebocorin nama bapak gua seeeh?'_ Si emak cantik nangis dalem atinya.

Diem-diem yang laen pada nahan ketawanya. _'Jadiii.. bokapnya Seokjin hyung namanya Sartiyem toh.. hohohoho.'_ Itu isi kepala para setan berkedok OSIS.

"Min Yoongi bin Supardjo…"

' _Syit buk, syit!'_ Yoongi tereak dalem ati.

"Iya.." Yoongi ngebales pelan. Doi lagi berusaha gak ngebanting meja kantin nih guys.

' _ANJAY, ANAK SUPARDJO!'_ itu isi kepala kecebong-kecebong laennya.

"Jung Hoseok bin Mujiarto..."

Yang laen bener-bener berusaha nahan ketawa.

' _ANJIR! MAAPIN HOSIKI BAPAKE…'_ Hoseok mewek dalam ati gegara merasa gagal jaga nama baek bokapnya.

"H-Hadir, Buk."

"Kim Namjoon bin Tarsiman?"

Namjoon do'ain ibuknya awet muda.

"Hadir." Muka Jungkook ama Taehyung udah gak karuan, nahan ngakak aja liat nama bokap abang-abang mereka pada disebutin atu-atu ama ibu guru kesayangan.

"Park Jimin bin—"

"Lah buk, kok Taehyung ama Jungkooknya dilewatin sih?" protes Jimin. Keadilan harus ditegakkan, vroh!

Ibuknya cuman senyum jahat aja, "Kan kamu udah tau nama bapak mereka."

' _Anjir.'_ Ini isi hati dua kecebong. Yang laennya pada berusaha gak guling-guling di lantai—kecuali Jimin.

"Park Jimin bin Osteoporosman?"

' _ANJIR JIMIIIIN!'_ Muka enam kecebong pada kek nahan cepirit. _'Keknya gua harus nunda nikahin Jimin deh. Kan gak lucu kalo penghulunya bacain nama calon bapak mertua yang… entahlah.'_ Itu isi hati dua orang di antara enam bocah labil itu. Tapi siapa? Ngngng, gak tau deh.

Jimin dah nahan nangis aja, "I-Iya buk…"

…

…

…

"PULANG SEKOLAH KALIAN BERSIHIN KORIDOR LANTAI EMPAT! KASIH TAU MAK BAPAK KALIAN!" Buk Jum tereak pake toa mamang es krim.

 **TBC.**

Sesat sesat sesat XD

Jujur nih ya, aku sama sekali gak bisa ngelawak. Serius :v Jadi kalo aku maksain sesuatu dalam tulisan aku, aku bakal kehilangan diriku dan ciri khasku dalam nulis. Jadi aku punya prinsip aku nulis apa yang aku mau, tapi tentu aja aku akan terus menanti saran/kritik para pembaca :3 Dan satu lagi. Aku apdet kalo aku sempat, kalo aku gak sempat, ya aku gak bakal apdet. Gitu aja :3

Eh eh eh, kalo kalian baca dengan jeli, di bagian awal ada yang keliatannya cemburu looh~~ wkwkwkw XD

Terima kasih banyak udah mau baca bahkan ninggalin jejaknya di FFku XD


	3. Teror Buk Jum

_Gummysmiled's 4_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **SCHOOL TIME!**

Nasib sial selalu ngikutin geng berisi anak-anak OSIS ini guys. Gak lupa kan, kalo mereka disuruh bersihin lantai 4 ama Buk Jum? Gua kasih tau nih, lantai 4 sekolah mereka itu jarang banget dipake. Dan banyak banget cerita-cerita horor yang tentang lantai 4 di SEMPAK.

"Sumpah, perasaan gua gak enak ama tugas kali ini." Hoseok manyun. Sekarang udah hampir jam pulang nih gaes, berarti siksaan dunia mereka bakal dimulai ga lama lagi.

Mereka sekarang ada di lantai 3, sarang anak-anak tingkat akhir. Mereka sengaja ngumpul di kelas Seokjin ama Yoongi, katanya biar cepet naek ke lantai 4 nya.

"Mungkin gegara gosip-gosipnya yah bang?" Jimin nimbrung. Doi lagi baring di atas paha Hoseok.

"Ohh—gosip yang labor IPA itu?" Taehyung ikutan nimbrung. Ngeliat si manja lagi baring di atas paha Hoseok, dia inisiatif mindahin palak Jimin biar tiduran di pahanya aja #ehem. Ga tau aja si guru bahasa lutung kalo ada yang lagi ngeliatin dia pake tatapan laser.

"Pada ngerumpi paan seh?" Seokjin dateng bawa batagor ama siomay pesenan bocah-bocah.

Akhirnya mereka ngerumpi sambil makan.

"Itu loh bang, elu tau gak yang gosip tentang lantai 4 sekolah ini?" Namjoon nyuapin batagor ke mulutnya.

"Gua kan anak baru, ya mana gua taulah." Seokjin manyun.

"Halah, itu cuman isu bikinan alayers." Kalo yang ngomongnya nyelekit udah pasti Yoongi.

"Bener tuh kata bang Yoongi." Jungkook emang gak percaya ama hal yang kek gituan nih gaes. Yaeyalah, doi kan laki abis, gak kayak si emak geng yang abis lakinya.

"Ceritain dong~Penasaran gua." Seokjin ngerengek. Tuh kan. Abis lakinya.

"Oke, jadi gini. Sekitar dua puluh taun yang lalu, sekolah kita masih ada ekskul jahit. Nah, ceritanya ada anak cewe anggota ekskul jahit nih. Doi lagi asik ngejahit, dan katanya, saking asiknya doi, doi gak sadar dia udah ngejahit tangannya sendiri." cerita Taehyung.

Seokjin nelen ludah.

"Kan gak masuk akal kan? Kok bisa ada orang yang gak nyadar kalo dia ngejahit tangannya sendiri?" Yoongi jadi esmosi sendiri nih gaes. Ya jelas dong, dia kan mikir pake cara laki. Eakk.

"Logikanya sih emang gitu, bang, makanya gua gak percaya sama sekali." Jungkook ngedukung Yoongi.

"Iya emang gak masuk logika sih. Tapi katanya gini, cewe itu dirasukin ama makhluk halus pas lagi ngejahit, dan makhluk halus itu yang bikin nih cewe ngejahit tangannya sendiri." kata Jimin.

"Bener, bener! Trus pas tangannya udah kejahit, makhluk halus itu baru pergi dari badan si cewe, dan otomatis cewenya langsung ninggal, bang." Taehyung ngelanjutin ceritanya.

Seokjin udah gemeteran aja. "T-Terus?"

"Semenjak saat itu, ekskul jahit ditutup. Gak ada yang berani mindahin mesin jahit yang dipake cewe itu. Sampe lima belas tahun yang lalu, ruang ekskul jahit yang ditutup dijadiin laboratorium IPA ama sekolah. Tapi, dari situ muncul keanehan. Percobaan yang dilakuin murid-murid di lab itu selalu aja makan korban. Dan kejadiannya aneh-aneh banget bang!" Namjoon heboh.

Hoseok manggut-manggut, "Bener-bener ga masuk akal banget. Ada yang meninggal gegara cairan kimia di tabung reaksi meledak. Padahal guru-guru udah menjamin percobaan yang mereka lakukan itu aman. Trus, ada lagi yang ninggal gegara dia ngirup gas beracun ciptaannya sendiri. Dan yang lebih anehnya, ada yang meninggal sendiri tanpa sebab."

"Hah? Beneran?" tanya Seokjin rada ga percaya.

"Jadi kek gini. Kan gua dah bilang tadi, ga ada satu pun yang berani mindahin mesin jahit yang dipake cewe itu sampe sekarang. Otomatis, pas ruang ekskul jahit dijadiin lab IPA, mesin jahit itu tetep ada. Dibiarin aja di tengah-tengah ruangan. Nah, kan, dari dulu udah beredar cerita kalo tuh mesin jahit masih dipake ama arwah cewe itu, jadi mesin jahit itu dibilang berhantu dan terkutuk. Nah, waktu itu ada anak baru. Doi gak tau apapun tentang ekskul jahit dan cerita-ceritanya itu. Temen-temen dia juga gak ada yang ngasih tau apapun ke dia, soalnya dulu masih tabu banget buat ngomongin tentang ekskul jahit itu. Nah—"

"Biar gua tebak. Anak baru itu maen-maen ama mesin jahit yang ada di labor?" Seokjin motong penjelasan Namjoon.

"Bener banget bang! Dan ga tau kenapa, dia tiba-tiba aja jatuh dan pas dibawa ke rumah sakit, dia dinyatakan meninggal." Hoseok ngelanjutin sambil ngusap lengannya yang rada meremang.

"Itu jelas gak masuk akal lah. Coba bayangin. Apa motif si hantu buat ngerasukin anak itu kan? Anak cewe ekskul jahit itu anak baek-baek kok." Yoongi ngasih pendapatnya.

"Bener, abis itu cerita-cerita setelah peristiwa di ekskul jahit. Itu kek karangan gaje yang gagal total tau ngga? Masa iya sih anak SMA ngelakuin percobaan yang jelas ga aman? Lagian percobaan yang gitu-gitu kan pasti udah tau aman apa enggak, dan pastinya siswa udah tau dong apa yang mereka bakal lakuin di labor?" Jungkook ngasih penjelasan yang masuk akal.

"Dan gak mungkin juga mereka nyiptain gas beracun kan? Emang mereka pikir mereka maen-maen di labor sampe nyampur cairan-cairan kimia yang mereka gak tau apa itu? Segoblok apa coba mereka nyiptain gas beracun trus bunuh diri dengan ciptaan mereka sendiri." Penjelasan Yoongi ngebuka pikiran mereka.

"Bener juga sih. Dan dari hasil penyelidikan, anak usil yang maen-maen ama mesin jahit itu emang punya riwayat penyakit parah kok. Jadi kalo emang ajalnya dia pas lagi maen-maen di mesin jahit 'terkutuk' ya mau gimana lagi kan?" Namjoon akhirnya memecahkan rumor-rumor yang beredar di sekolah mereka sendiri.

"Trus suara mesin jahit yang bunyi pas kita lagi ulangan itu apa?" tanya Taehyung, membuat mereka terdiam.

"Mungkin aja itu ulah anak usil, kan? Yang kek gitu gua juga bisa keleus." Jungkook nepuk dada.

"Nah terus rekaman CCTV sekolah tentang mesin jahitnya yang gerak-gerak sendiri tuh apa?" tanya Jimin yang bikin mereka semua diem lagi.

"Ntar tar tar. Mesin jahit bisa gerak?" tanya Seokjin ga nyambung.

"Yaelah bang. Kan kalo mesin jahit itu ada tempet buat kaki kan? Yang biasanya gerak-gerak kalo kita lagi ngejahit." Sabar aja Namjoon ngejelasinnya.

"Oooh.. tau tau."

"Nah, terus bagian yang tempat benang itu juga gerak bang, jadi kek ada yang lagi ngejahit di situ." Jungkook nambahin.

"Lah, kok aneh banget? Emang kapan kejadiannya?" si emak nanya lagi.

"Nngngng… keknya sebulan sebelum bang Seokjin pindah ke sini deh." Taehyung ngejawab.

"Sebenernya itu cerita asli ape kagak seh?" Seokjin jadi greget sendiri. Ya maklum, doi kan anak baru.

"Ya gak tau juga sih bang. Keknya asli." Sahut Namjoon.

"Udahan yok ceritanya. Enak kita cepet-cepet ke lantai empat buat bersih-bersih." Jimin ngeberesin piring-piring bekas mereka dan naro piring-piring itu di lantai.

"Yowes kita bagi tugas. Bekas UKS ama gudang, itu bagian Taehyung ama Jimin, nah bekas lab komputer ama bekas sanggar pramuka itu Hoseok ama bang Yoongi, trus yang terakhir bekas lab bahasa sampe kantin lama itu gua, Jungkook ama bang Seokjin." Namjoon bagi tugas.

"Jadi kita bakal ngebersihin lab IPA gitu?" Jungkook masang tampang datar ke Namjoon. Mereka bakal bersihin tiga ruangan gaes, karena ada lab IPA di antara bekas lab bahasa ama kantin lama.

"Yaeyalah. Udah yok capcus." Sebenernya Namjoon sengaja milih tempat serem buat dia, Seokjin ama Jungkook bersihin. Tapi kenapa? Gak tau deh :3

 **TBC.**

.

.

.

Tapi boong XD

Geng kecebong udah nyampe di lantai 4. Seokjin, Hoseok ama Jimin tiba-tiba jadi kebelet pipis.

"Yah.. seenggaknya elu enak Chim, elu ama Taehyung cuma ngebersihin UKS ama gudang kan?" Seokjin nepuk-nepuk pundak adek kelas kesayangannya.

"Etss.. apanya yang 'seenggaknya' bang? Kan UKS tempet ninggalnya kepsek kita yang pertama?" Taehyung minta ditabok emang.

Jimin melotot ke Taehyung, "Elu tau darimana? Kok gua gak tau?"

"Ya jelas ajalah gua tau. Yang jelas katanya hantunya kakek-kakek gitu deh." Taehyung senyam-senyum. Mungkin dia ngerasa kek aktor yang di pilem-pilem, yang ahli ngumpulin informasi gitu.

"Yodah. Elu ama Taehyung kita tinggal yah. Bhay." Mereka ninggalin Taehyung dan Jimin di depen UKS. Jangan salah gaes, di lantai 4 itu ruangan pertamanya adalah UKS ama gudang, jadinya yang laen pergi ke tempat mereka bertugas.

"Chim, elu bersihin koridor depen UKS ampe gudang yah, biar gua yang bersihin dalemnya." Taehyung belagak kek Suparman.

"Beneran nih? Elu ga capek?" Jimin nanya pake nada khawatir nih gaes.

"Kaga. Tapi kalo elu mau, gua bersihin dalem UKS, elu koridornya, trus gudang kita bersihin bareng." Eaaak, Taehyung make kata 'kita' ama 'bareng' nih. Baper ah.

"Yodah gitu aja biar adil." Jimin ngambil sapu trus mulai bersihin lantai koridor yang ampun-ampun kotornya.

Taehyung senyum ngeliat Jimin yang mulai bersih-bersih. _'Emang istri idaman...'_ Terus Taehyung masuk ke dalem bekas UKS.

Jimin pun nyapu sendiri.

"Kok Taehyung baek amet ama gua yah? Perasaan pas kita belom jadi anggota OSIS gua jarang komunikasi ama dia." Jimin ngomong sendiri.

"Trus Jungkook juga. Gua jadi bingung kenapa mereka hobi banget berantem. Coba aja mereka kaleman dikit, pasti udah banyak yang ngantri ama mereka. Sayangnya mereka sengklek." Jimin ngakak sendiri.

"Ah perasaan gua menyedihkan banget deh. Nyapu nyapu sendiri. Ngomong ngomong sendiri. Ngakak ngakak sendiri. Udah kek dangdut aja." Dan Jimin nyanyi sendiri.

"Emang Taehyung lagi ngapaen yak?" Jimin bingung. Biasanya juga Taehyung ngoceh mulu kek burung kakatua.

"Tae?"

Gak ada yang nyahut.

"Apa dia lagi asik bersih-bersih ye?" Jimin yang polos pun hanya positive thinking nih gaes.

Akhirnya doi ngelanjutin acara nyapunya.

Tapi… kok Taehyung ga ada suaranya ye?

Jimin ngeletakin sapunya. "Taetae?"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung gak nyahut.

Akhirnya, Jimin mutusin buat masuk ruangan bekas UKS yang katanya ada hantu kakek-kakeknya nih gaes.

 _Krieeeett.._

"Eh copot eh copot pintunya copot eh pintunya copot." Duh, latah pulak nih bocah.

"Anjir ah nih pintu." Jimin nendang pintu UKS kesel.

BRAK!

Pintu yang doi tendang pun kebanting keras banget, alhasil Jimin jadi kaget.

' _Kampret.'_ Doi cuman bisa nelen ludah dan nahan nangis.

"T-Tae? Elu jangan maen-maen ah." Jimin gemeteran jalan ngecek seisi UKS yang dah lapuk kemakan usia.

UKS beda dikitlah dengan rumah sakit gaes. Sama-sama ada bangsalnya gitu. Kan serem jadinya.

"Kim Taehyung, kalo elu gak nampakin batang idung lu gua bakal ngelaporin ke Pak Kasman kalo elu naro permen karet di jaketnya." ancem Jimin.

Tiba-tiba aja tubuh Jimin negang. Apa-apaan coba, ada yang tiduran di atas bangsal terus ditutupin selimut! UKS ini kan jelas-jelas gak dipake lagi, kecuali….

Tiba-tiba Jimin teringet kata-kata Taehyung tadi. _"Kan UKS tempet ninggalnya kepsek kita yang pertama? Yang jelas katanya hantunya kakek-kakek gitu deh."_

Jimin gigitin kukunya. _'Berarti.. ini hantu kepsek pertama…'_

Jimin bener-bener ga tau harus ngapain. Seluruh badannya gemeteran hebat. Kakinya lemes banget gaes. Kasian, doi gigit bibirnya keras banget buat nahan nangis.

"T-Tae…"

Sosok yang tidur membelakangi Jimin itu perlahan bangkit.

Jimin serasa mau pingsan aja. "HUWEEEE PAK KEPSEK YANG PERTAMA… Jimin minta maap kalo Jimin ada salah, Jimin anak baek kok pak, kalo gak ada guru Jimin belajar kok pak, Jimin ngerjain tugas terus kok, gak kayak Taehyung ama Jungkook yang nyalin tugas Jimin mulu.. HUWEEE!"

Sosok itu akhirnya duduk di atas bangsal, masih ngebelakangin Jimin.

"HUWAAA, bapak gak usah noleh ke Jimin yah pak, Jimin cuman nyari Taehyung doang kok pak, kami disuruh Buk Jumiati bersihin lantai empat, bapak tau Buk Jum kan? Yang guru B. Indo itu pak, dia yang nyuruh kami, jadi kami bukan mau gangguin bapak kok~~" Jimin udah duduk di lantai saking lemesnya kaki dia.

Perlahan, sosok itu beranjak berdiri.

"HUWAAAA BAPAK GAK USAH BALIK BADAN KE JIMIN BAPAAAAK~~" Jimin tereak kenceng-kenceng, sambil nutup matanya kuat-kuat. Doi dah nangis parah nih vroh!

"HAHAHAHAH!" sosok itu nyingkap selimut yang nutupin badannya.

Rupanya itu Taehyung sobat!

"HUWEEEE~~" Jimin mewek makin kenceng. Nangis asli nih anak mamih Seokjin.

Taehyung yang berhasil berenti ngakak natap Jimin yang ngelipet lututnya trus nenggelemin palaknya di situ. Seketika doi nyesel.

"J-Jimin…"

BRAKK!

.

.

.

 _Beberapa saat sebelum Jimin dibully Taehyung…._

Namjoon, Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi ama Hoseok dah sampe di bagian tengah lantai 4, tempet bekas lab komputer dan bekas sanggar pramuka. Kalo elu-elu pada nanya kenapa lantai 4 ruangannya pada bekas semua gua juga gak tau. Katanya sih lantai ini wilayahnya hantu sekolah, jadi banyak murid-murid yang 'diganggu' kalo dateng ke sini. Akhirnya lantai 4 ini bener-bener ga dipake lagi, kecuali lab IPA yang kadang masih dipake sama guru-guru IPA.

"Okeh bang Yoongi, Hosiki, kita tinggal yah~" Namjoon, Seokjin ama Jungkook terus jalan.

"Dadah mamih!" Hoseok dadah dadah ke emak geng.

Yoongi geleng-geleng aja ngeliat kelakuan nih bocah.

"Eh bang. Kok gua ngerasa aneh ya ama Namjoon?" kata Hoseok sambil merhatiin sanggar pramuka bekas yang rame dengan alat-alat bertahan hidup di hutan.

"Aneh kenapa?" saut Yoongi gak minat.

"Keknya Namjoon suka deh ama bang Seokjin." Hoseok ngasih pendapat.

"Emang bener."

Hoseok langsung noleh ke arah Yoongi yang lagi ngebentang tikar yang ada di sanggar. "Lah? Namjoon ada ngasih tau elu bang?"

Yoongi pun baring di atas tikar. "Kagak. Tapi gelagatnya sih kek gitu."

"Bener bener, Namjoon jadi genit ke bang Seokjin. Eh bang, lu ngapain?" Hoseok panik saat Yoongi dah siap-siap nutup matanya.

"Ya tidurlah. Apa lagi?"

"YAELAH BANG, plis deh, gua takut kalo harus bersih-bersih sendiriiii~~" Hoseok ngerengek, tapi gak berani megang Yoongi. Takut dibacok bray.

"Halah, ada gua kok. Gua cuma mejem doang. Lu bersihin aja nih sanggar, kalo udah selese, lu bangunin gua, ntar gua bersihin lab komputernya." kata Yoongi, dan akhirnya doi mejem.

Hoseok nepok jidatnya.

 _GROOOOOOKK…_

"Anjir ah nih abang satu. Apaan yang 'cuma mejem doang'?" Hoseok manyun.

"Woi, gua denger elu kampret."

"WAAAA MAAP MAAP BANG!"

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

Namjoon, Seokjin ama Jungkook lagi otewe ke lab bahasa nih gaes.

"Kuk, elu ngape diam aja dari tadi? Ada masalah?" Seokjin dengan segala ke-mamih-annya nanya pada anak kesayangannya setelah Jimin ini.

"Gak kenapa-napa kok." Jungkook ngebales gak minat. Doi emang gitu gaes, ga pernah mau ngebagi masalahnya ke orang laen.

"Sekarang kita udah satu tim, lu udah masuk OSIS, dan berarti kami semua sahabat elu. Masa elu ga ngerti gunanya sahabat apaan?" Namjoon nih yang ngomong. Eaaak.

"Kaga bang, gua _fine_." Tetep aja nih bocah batu ga mau cerita.

"Jimin yah?" tembakan si mamih tepat sasaran.

Jungkook ngela napas. Akhirnya doi ngangguk.

"Kenape? Elu jealous ama Taehyung?" tembak si papih sama-sama tepat sasaran. Ah mamih papih selalu aja bener kalo tentang anak bungsu.

"KAGAK!" Jungkook nyangkal ampe hampir njerit gitu.

"Woi, selow aje ngape sih?" Namjoon ngorek-ngorek kupingnya yang untung masih baek-baek aja.

"Udahlah. Udah ketauan kok masih ngeles. Cerita ajalah sama kita. Kenapa sih ga percayaan banget?" Seokjin ngeluarin jurus mautnya—ngerayu orang. Mana pake bahasa imut-imut pulak.

Jungkook mendengus. "Iya iya gua cemburu."

"Nah kan." kata NamJin barengan.

Si anak kecebong muter bola matanya.

"Jadi kesimpulannya lu suka ama Jimin?" Seokjin ngelus-ngelus rambut Jungkook. Ga tau aja dia kalo Namjoon pengen banget mindahin ntu tangan mulus ke rambut dia. Bhak.

"Ga tau bang. Yang jelas, gua ga suka banget dia deket-deket ama musuh gua." kata Jungkook dengan ekspresi ngeblank. Kasian juga.

Seokjin ngangguk-ngangguk. Doi paham bener masalahnya.

"Itu namanya elu suka ama Jimin, Kuk. Udahlah nyantai aja kale." Namjoon nepuk-nepuk bahu Jungkook.

"Gitu yah bang. Tapi ini nih aneh banget. Rasanya gua pengin jadiin Jimin milik gua, dan cuman gua yang boleh deket-deket ama dia."

Curhat dari si anak kecebong bikin dua kecebong dewasa itu terdiam.

"Gua ga suka ada yang interaksi terlalu deket ama dia. Gua ga mau dia manja-manjaan ama bang Hoseok, apalagi ama Taehyung. Gua benci kalo dia nyuekin gua dan merhatiin bukunya terus. Gua cuman pengen dia merhatiin gua doang, gua mau dia cuman sama gua doang." kata Jungkook dengan nada emosi.

"Kuk, gua khawatir elu terobsesi ama dia, bukannya cinta." Seokjin natep dalam mata Jungkook.

"Lah? Emangnya bedanya apa bang? Cinta tuh pasti selalu ada rasa ingin memiliki kan?" Eak Jungkook eaakk.

"Yang namanya cinta itu, elu menerima dia apa adanya. Elu cinta ama semua bagian dari Jimin. Gimanapun Jimin, elu tetap sayang dan pengen ngelindungin dia. Itu baru cinta." nasehat Seokjin.

Jungkook ngerutin dahinya. "Ya gua suka ama dia apa adanya bang."

Namjoon geleng-geleng, "Itu namanya elu gak nerima dia apa adanya pe'a."

Jungkook melotot habis dikatain pe'a.

"Jimin emang aslinya pendiem kan? Tapi dia hangat sama orang-orang yang udah berhasil bikin dia nyaman, contohnya kita-kita. Dia manja sama orang yang dia tau ga bakal nyakitin dia, ya kita-kita. Trus elu ga suka kalo dia baek ama semua orang? Itu tandanya elu ga cinta ama dia, Kuk." jelas Seokjin panjang lebar.

Jungkook diem.

"Cinta emang bisa bikin kita terobsesi sama sesuatu, tapi kalo elu cuman mentingin perasaan lu doang tanpa mikirin perasaan Jimin, yang ada dia bakal tersiksa kalo sama elu." Namjoon nambahin. Bener kan bener kan?

"Coba aja lu bayangin elu dah milikin Jimin seperti yang elu mau, dan Jimin harus nurut semua mau lu. Itu namanya elu egois, Kuk! Dia bakal kehilangan jati dirinya yang pemalu tapi hangat. Dia bakal dingin luar dalem gegara semua kekangan elu kalo jadi pacar dia." Seokjin nyemprot Jungkook.

Yang diomelin pun diem. Kakinya berenti jalan.

Dua orang yang lebih tua noleh ke anak kecebong yang daritadi mereka ceramahin.

"Jadi… Gua salah?"

"Ya jelas!" NamJin kompak tereak.

"Dan gua harap elu gak ngejer-ngejer dia sebelum elu ngubah pikiran elu." Seokjin ngasih senyum pengertian ke adeknya yang paling bocah ini.

Jungkook manggut-manggut. " _Thanks_ , bang."

Namjoon ketawa aja liat Jungkook yang kek abis dapet pencerahan.

Mereka lanjut jalan. Kok perasaan daritadi mereka jalan tapi gak nyampe nyampe sih? Auk ah.

"Oh iya. Tadi Taehyung ada bilang kalo kepsek pertama sekolah ini ninggalnya di bekas UKS tadi. Itu beneran?" Seokjin nanya. Penasaran banget doi.

"Kagak ah. Emangnya die tau siapa kepsek yang pertama? Palingan dia ga tau namanya. Trus, mana ada orang ninggal di UKS? Kalo ada kecelakaan di sekolah trus lukanya parah, pasti dibawa ke rumah sakit lah. Ngapain ke UKS?" Namjoon ngejelasin.

Seokjin geleng-geleng. "Berarti itu kecebong ngarang."

Namjoon ama Jungkook ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"Tapi ngapaen Taehyung boong ke Jimin gitu?" tanya si emak. Ah banyak nanya nih si emak kecebong.

"Halah, palingan buat nakut-nakutin Jimin doang. Jimin kan penakut banget, apalagi sama hal yang kek ginian." Namjoon ngejawab lagi.

"Oalah…" Seokjin manggut-manggut.

Tiba-tiba aja Jungkook keinget sesuatu. "Ntar. Bang Namjoon, elu tadi bilang Taehyung mau nakut-nakutin Jimin yang penakut banget kan?"

Namjoon ngangguk. "Emangnya kenapa?"

"Bang, bisa aja Taehyung ngerjain Jimin sampe Jimin pingsan kan?" tanya Jungkook heboh.

Dua kecebong dewasa ikutan heboh. "Iya!"

"Yodah, gua ngecek mereka dulu!" Jungkook langsung lari sekenceng-kencengnya.

"Keknya nih anak beneran sayang ama Jimin yah." Seokjin senyum cantik ngeliat Jungkook yang keliatan khawatir banget ama Jimin.

"So pasti." _'Kek aku. Aku juga beneran sayang ama kamu.'_ Namjoon nambahin dalam hatinya.

"Ayo kita nyusul!"

.

.

.

 _Sekarang…_

BRAKK!

Jungkook ngebanting pintu UKS lama yang tertutup. Emosinya langsung naek ngeliat Taehyung yang lagi sibuk nenangin Jimin yang nangis kejer. Bener kan dugaan Namjoon.

"WOI! Apa-apaan lu?!" Jungkook ngelabrak Taehyung. Doi narik tangan Taehyung yang lagi jongkok (gegara nenangin Jimin) biar berdiri.

"Elu tuh yang apa-apaan! Dateng-dateng tereak-tereak, marah-marah, narik tangan orang pula!" Taehyung bales ngelepas tangan Jungkook gak woles.

"Eh, gua kek gitu gegara elu dah bikin Jimin nangis tau!" Jungkook ngedorong Taehyung ampe anak itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Heh, gua cuman maen-maen doang tau! Woles aja ngapa?" Taehyung bales dorong Jungkook.

Jimin yang ngedenger suara Jungkook marah-marah langsung dongakin kepalanya. Ngeliat Taehyung ama Jungkook yang maen dorong-dorongan, dia malah makin mewek.

"Udah Taehyung! Jungkook!" Jimin berusaha tereak, tapi suaranya udah ngilang gegara nangis tadi.

"Sialan lu yah!" Bogem Jungkook hampir aja melayang ke pipi Taehyung, tapi Taehyung udah buruan nangkis serangan itu.

"Elu tuh yang sialan!" Taehyung ngebales Jungkook, tapi Jungkook berhasil nahan tinjuan Taehyung.

"UDAH KIM TAEHYUNG! JEON JUNGKOOK!" Seokjin, Namjoon, Yoongi ama Hoseok langsung masuk ke UKS.

Hoseok langsung ngunci badan Taehyung, dan Namjoon cepet-cepet nahan tubuh Jungkook. Yoongi langsung ngebantu Jimin berdiri.

"KALIAN INI!" Seokjin udah di ambang batasnya, tapi untung banget dia masih bisa nahan buat gak ngelempar Jungkook ataupun Taehyung dari lantai 4 ini.

"Dia yang bikin nangis Jimin, bang!" Jungkook nunjuk Taehyung emosi.

"Eh, gua sama sekali gak berniat bikin dia nangis, kampret!" Taehyung bales teriak.

"BISA DIEM GAK?!" Seokjin ngambil alih. Dia bener-bener marah sekarang.

Seokjin jalan ke arah Taehyung trus narik kerah seragam Taehyung kasar. Gak ada yang nahan Seokjin, karena mereka tau Seokjin ga akan maen tangan sama orang-orang yang doi sayangin.

"Eh, elu kelas berapa? Sebocah apa elu sampe maenannya gini hah?" tereak Seokjin emosi.

Taehyung cuman nunduk. Dia juga nyesel gaes.

"Sadar diri, Tae! Gua tau elu yang paling pinter ngelucu, gua tau elu ga suka hidup terlalu kaku, tapi bikin keributan kek gini bener-bener bocah banget tau gak?" Seokjin ngelepas kerah Taehyung kasar, sampe-sampe Hoseok harus nahan Taehyung biar gak jatuh ke belakang.

Seokjin balik ke arah Jungkook, gentian narik kerah seragamnya Jungkook. "Eh bocah, lu kira lu siapa? Ga usah sok preman! Kek gak punya pendidikan aja lu! Malu-maluin aja lu!" Seokjin ngelepas kerah Jungkook.

"Elu juga Jim, jangan kekanakan bangetlah." tegur Seokjin, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Jimin ngangguk kuat-kuat. Ngerasa bersalah juga. "M-Maaf, bang."

Seokjin ngatur napasnya. Bukan mau dia juga ngamuk ke adek-adeknya kek gini.

"Kalian bukan anak TK lagi. Kalian dah SMA kelakuan kek apa aja. Kalo kalian ngadepin permasalahan dengan cara emosi, kalian bloon. Banget. Marah itu cara terakhir buat nyelesein masalah. Gua marah gegara kalian tetep aja bacot meski udah dibilangin. Tau diri dikitlah." Seokjin ngelirik Jungkook ama Taehyung. Dua-duanya nunduk. Ucapan Seokjin bener-bener nancep di hati mereka.

"Maaf bang." ucap mereka barengan.

"Gua bakal maafin kalian kalo kalian juga mau minta maaf satu sama lain." Pinter banget nih si emak bikin anak-anaknya damai.

Dua anak kecebong itu ndongakin pala mereka.

Jungkook ngejulurin tangannya duluan. "Saepudin, maapin gua yak."

Taehyung ngejabat tangan Jungkook, "Gua juga minta maap ye Sarimin."

Seokjin geleng-geleng, tapi akhirnya dia senyum. Abang-abang yang laen ketawa aja denger acara perdamaian mereka yang bener-bener ga wajar.

"Chim… Maafin gua yah." Taehyung njulurin tangannya ke Jimin.

Jimin cuman buang muka.

Abang-abang pada ngela napas. Namanya juga bocah yak.

"Jimin..." Seokjin negur.

"Iya, iya gua maafin." Jimin ngebales uluran tangan Taehyung. Jungkook keliatan udah bisa nerima apapun yang Jimin lakuin.

Yoongi ngelus rambut Jimin, "Yuk kita pulang aje. Ngantuk banget nih gua. Udah tengah malem pulak." Di Korea kan sekolah emang sampe malem gaes, ditambah lagi mereka bersih-bersihin lantai 4.

"Tapi bang, gudangnya belom dibersihin." kata Jimin khawatir.

"Udah biarin aja. Besok gua minta kompensasi ama Buk Jum. Lagian Hoseok, lu udah bersihin sanggar kan?" Namjoon nanya.

"Udah dong!" Hoseok nyengir bangga.

"Yodah, sisanya kita omongin lagi ama Buk Jum." Namjoon dan yang laennya keluar dari UKS.

Yoongi ngerangkul Jimin. Taehyung ama Jungkook jalan rada jauhan, masih agak canggung nih situasinya. Hoseok, Seokjin ama Namjoon jalan di depan.

"Elu keren bang." Hoseok ngakak nginget merahnya muka Seokjin pas marah tadi. Persis kek Kanjeng Mami. Cikiciw.

"Iye, gua ga pernah liat elu kek gitu sebelumnya bang." Namjoon nambahin, kemudian sahabat satu kelas itu ngekek.

Seokjin manyun, "Gak ada kerennya sama sekali. Yang ada malah buang tenaga buat tereak-tereakin anak-anak kecebong."

Mereka pada ngakak denger Seokjin.

Pas mereka dah keluar dari area sekolah, dari lantai 4 kedengeran sesuatu. Asalnya dari ruangan paling pojok di lantai 4, laboratorium IPA.

Mesin jahitnya—

Bergerak.

 **TBC.**

Chap ini panjang buanget :'D 3700 kata lebih tanpa A/N ama pembukaan yang di atas. Semoga gak bosen ye XD

Dan cerita tentang mesin jahit itu dari sekolahku. Banyak gosip yang bilang, di SMP ku dulu ada ekskul jahit, ya gitulah ya kelanjutan ceritanya, dah aku tuangkan dalam cerita di atas XD Tapi kalo tentang mesin jahitnya yang gak dipindahin dan bunyi/gerak sendiri, itu aku ngarang kok. Itu aja sih yang asli dari real life :3 Kata temenku yang bisa liat 'itu', hantu cewek yang ekskul jahit itu masih keliaran di sekolah. Pernah sekali dia berada di sekitar aku ama temen-temenku yang lagi kegiatan pramuka—itu kata temenku.

Oke sekian. Tolong beri pendapat kalian yaah~ XD


	4. Hoseok's Problem

_Gummysmiled's 4_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **SCHOOL TIME!**

Semenjak kejadian di lantai 4, ga tau kenapa nih gaes, Jungkook ama Taehyung makin sering berantem. Bukannya abis maap-maapan hubungan mereka jadi rada baekan, ini malah jadi makin bobrok. Dan lebih gajenya lagi, kalo nih anak bedua berantem, malah keliatan kek kecebong jantan ngerebutin kecebong betina. Hah, betinanya siape? Yah tau sendirilah yak.

Contohnya kek pagi ini nih. Jimin baru aja dateng ke sekolah. Nah, pas baru mau masuk kelas, Taehyung ama Jungkook dah berdiri manis depen pintu, kek mas-mas di Pitza Hat. Ngapaen mereka?

"Pagi, Jiminnie!" Dua kecebong itu sama-sama nunjukin best smile mereka gaes. Ecieh.

"Ebuseh, silaunya ga nahan! Udah ah, nyingkir sana!" Jimin dengan tak berperikekecebongan ngedorong dua orang cogan itu menjauh. Yaeyalah, orang mau naro tas yang penuh dengan beban hidup sekolah yaitu buku-buku—malah dihadang.

Tapi dua makhluk ga jelas namun ganteng ini ga pantang menyerah, sobat. Jungkook langsung lari nyusul Jimin yang siap-siap nurunin bangku dari atas kursi.

"Ape lagi?" Jimin lagi males ngeladenin orang sarap. Maklum, doi lagi ada tamu bulanan yang bikin mules itu. Ehh, lagi ngga mood ngomong deng.

"Silakan duduk, _My Queen_." kate si Jungkook, die nurunin kursi Jimin like a gentleman, vroh—yang berhasil ngebuat idung Taehyung ngeluarin lava. Eh, asep deng maksudnye.

Tapi Jimin bukan jones alay yang kekurangan kasih sayang kek kita-kita gaes. Doi natep aneh Jungkook sebelum doi ngambil KBBI setebel ensiklopedia (yang ga tau doi dapet darimana), trus nimpuk Jungkook pake ntu buku keramat.

"Kampret SAKIT!" Pas si idung squidward tereak, Taehyung ketawa di sudut sana. Ketawa setan die.

"Periksain mata lu ke dokter THT, Kook." Jimin geleng-geleng aja ngeliat Jungkook yang kek abis kena timpuk batu bata.

"Iye say, tapi THT itu kan Telinga Hidung Tenggorokan, bukan mata." kata Jungkook sambil ngusep-ngusep idung kebanggaannya. Ngecek masih mancung apa kaga. Kalo pesek kan brabe jadinye.

Muka Jimin merah. Malu sekaligus marah nih. "Lu manggil gua apa tadi?"

Jungkook gagap, takut ditimpuk lagi. "K-Kaga kaga."

Jimin ndengus aje ngeliat tingkah gak waras temennya ini.

"Lu temen gua yang paling ga jelas, serius." kata Jimin sambil naro tasnya di atas meja.

"Cieh. Cuman dianggap temen ye? Kejebak dalam friendzone dong. Hahahah, kesian." Itu Taehyung yang bisik-bisik di kuping si bayi kecebong.

Jungkook nahan aja nih buat ga nyemplungin pala Taehyung ke lobang WC.

Pas Jimin udah nurunin kursi dari meja, Taehyung langsung sigap narik kursi itu biar Jimin langsung duduk.

"Silakan, _Princess_." Taehyung bungkuk ala pangeran.

Jimin pengen muntahin sarapannya.

"Lu ga pengen gua timpuk pake kamus juga kan?" tanya Jimin males sambil nemplokin pantatnya ke atas kursi. Akhirnya duduk juga.

Taehyung nelen ludah, "Gak, makasih."

Jungkook yang ngedengernya langsung protes, "Lah, Chim, kan guanya udah kena timpuk, masa nih tikus got kaga ditimpuk juga seh?"

Rasanya Jimin pengen ngejadiin mereka sop kecebong. Kali aja enak.

"Bodo ah." Jiminnya ngambek, gaes. Yaeyalah, dia kan emang dasarnya ga suka digangguin. Walhasil, dia milih ninggalin mereka dan pergi ke kelas mamih para kecebong.

"Anjir Kook, Jimin ngambek gara-gara elu!" Taehyung noyor pala Jungkook.

"Sadar dirilah coeg, elu kali yang bikin doi ngambek." Jungkook bales noyor ndasnya Taehyung.

"Udah ah, enak kita nyusul Jimin." Taehyung pergi duluan, baru Jungkook nyusul.

"Tumben lu make otak?" Jungkook memulai peperangan lagi.

"Lu rese yah." Taehyung monyongin bibir.

"Yaeyalah, gua belum makan Snickers nih." Jungkook ngebales.

Taehyung nanya, "Siapa?"

"Ya gualah."

"Nanya." Dan Taehyung ngakak liat muka Jungkook yang langsung ga nyante.

"Lu tau ga persamaan muka lu sekarang ama ketek lu?" Taehyung nanya lagi.

"Kaga."

"Sama-sama masem." Taehyung ngakak lagi.

"Siapa?" Jungkook nanya.

Taehyung masih ngakak. "Ya elu ama ketek elu lah."

"Nanya." Kali ini Jungkook yang ngakak. Skor seimbang gaes.

.

.

Pas Jimin dah nyampe di kelas Seokjin ama Yoongi, ternyata di sana ada duo OSIS dari 11-A gaes.

"Halo Chim! Muke lu kusut amet. Kek sempak kelamaan disimpen." Itu Yoongi yang bilang.

Jimin makin cemberut aje. Dia langsung nempel ke Seokjin kek anak ayam.

"Ngape say?" Bagi Jimin, cuman Seokjin doang yang boleh manggil-manggil say ke die. Jin kan emak para kecebong, iye kan?

"Lagi males ama tikus-tikus got, bang." Seokjin tau siapa tikus got yang dimaksud Jimin.

"Yodah biarin aja mereka. Elu jangan kusut gitulah mukanya, dah capek gua ngadepin Hoseok yang mukenye lebih kusut." Seokjin ngomel.

"Hah? Bang Hoseok?" Jimin langsung noleh ke cowo yang lagi duduk depen dia. Baru sadar si Jimin kalo muka nih hiper satu kusut banget. Baru Jimin mo ngajak Hoseok ngomong, tangannya dah ditahan ama Yoongi.

"Ssstt. Jangan ganggu dia woi. Dari tadi pagi dia keknya badmood terus." kata Yoongi.

"Lah justru itu lah bang, kita sebagai sahabat harus ngehibur dia, masa dia sedih kita biarin?" Jimin emang anak baik hati dan polos.

"Iya bener, tapi ada baiknya kita kasih dia waktu buat mikir. Ntar kalo dia mau cerita ama kita, kita dengerin trus kita bantu." Ini kata emak geng.

"Bener bener, ntaran aja pas Hoseok dah mau cerita. Biarin dia nenangin perasaan dia dulu," Namjoon nimpalin.

Jimin ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

Ternyata Hoseok denger semuanya, gaes.

Hoseok tiba-tiba aja noleh ke arah tiga temennya yang tadi ngomongin dia. "Gua ga papa kok. Gua ke kantin bentar ya."

Seokjin ngerutin dahinya, "Mau ditemenin?"

"Kaga usah, gua ga lama kok." trus Hoseok langsung pergi keluar kelas.

Pas dah di depen kelas, doi ketemu ama Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Mo kemana bang?" Taehyung nanya.

"Ke kantin." Hoseok ngejawab singkat.

"Mau ditemenin?" tawar Jungkook.

"Nggak usah, lu bedua masuk aja ke dalem." Trus Hoseok langsung pergi.

Meskipun ni bocah bedua ngerasa ada yang gak beres ama Hoseok, mereka mutusin buat ngacuhin itu aja. Kan gak baek negatip tingking ama orang, ye gak?

Tapi ternyata emang ada yang aneh ama Hoseok nih. Seokjin, Namjoon, Yoongi, ama Jimin nampak lagi ngobrol serius, dan keknya yang mereka omongin itu Hoseok deh.

"Eh, eh, kenape nih?" Taehyung nimbrung.

"Elu bedua tadi papasan ama bang Hoseok kan?" Jimin nanya.

"He'eh, kenapa emang?" Jungkook bingung.

Namjoon ngela napas, "Lu bedua liat kan muka dia kek gimana tadi?"

"Liat kok bang. Mirip kuda kan?" yang laen langsung masang muka datar abis Taehyung ngomong.

"Kagalah, coeg. Muka dia masem banget, kek lagi ada masalah besar gitu." kata Yoongi.

"Masa sih?" Jungkook rada ga percaya.

"Coba lu liat ini. Tadi Hoseok keliatan ngegambar sesuatu sebelum pergi." kata Namjoon.

Jungkook ama Taehyung langsung melongok ke arah sesuatu yang ga sengaja ditinggalin Hoseok.

Mereka semua diam.

Di situ ada gambar satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Wajah mereka keliatan bahagia banget. Di tengah-tengah dua manusia itu ada gambar love. Selanjutnya, ada gambar laki-laki ama perempuan yang tadi, tapi dengan tambahan satu perempuan lain di samping laki-laki pertama dan gambar laki-laki lain di samping perempuan pertama. Di tengah-tengah mereka, terdapat gambar hati yang patah. Di gambar selanjutnya, laki-laki pertama dan perempuan pertama saling menjauh. Ekspresi mereka menunjukkan amarah. Di tengah-tengah mereka, ada gambar anak laki-laki yang menangis.

"Bang Hoseok…" Jimin mau nangis ngeliat gambar itu, dan Seokjin ngelus-ngelus pundaknya.

"Jadi…" Taehyung narik napas. Perasaannya juga campur aduk setelah melihat gambar itu.

"Hoseok jadi begini karena keluarganya…" kata Namjoon pelan.

"Terus kenapa kalo gua jadi gini karena keluarga gua? Kalian mau ngejek? Kalian mikir gua iri berat ama keluarga kalian yang baek-baek kan? Sekarang kalian ngasihani gua yang broken home kan?" tiba-tiba aja Hoseok muncul dan langsung marah di depan mereka.

Yoongi langsung kepancing emosinya, "Eh, siapa juga yang mau ngejek? Siapa juga yang mikir elu iri ama kita? Siapa juga yang ngasihani elu?"

"Gua tau kok elu semua pada kasian ama gua, tapi elu semua ga perlu masang tampang kek gua orang paling malang di dunialah." Rahang Hoseok nampak mengeras. Doi paling anti dikasihani.

"Heh, elu kok ngga woles gitu? Elu terlalu negative thinking kali." Seokjin ngebales.

"Muka-muka kek kalian, emang muka-muka orang yang selalu nganggep remeh orang yang ga seberuntung kalian." ucap Hoseok tajem.

"MAKSUD LU APA?" Kali ini Taehyung yang emosi. Dia pengen ngeraih kerah Hoseok, tapi tangannya udah dikunci duluan ama Jungkook dan Namjoon.

"Tch, jangan pura-pura bego deh." Ekspresi Hoseok benar-benar membuat tensi naek. Semoga nih para kecebong ga ada yang langsung darah tinggi.

"Eh, yang bego tuh elu gak sih? Kita cuman simpati ama elu, cuman empati doang, bedain ama rasa kasihan!" kali ini Namjoon yang ngomong. Hoseok adalah sahabat terdekatnya, jadi dia harus bisa bikin mereka baekan.

"Gua ga perlu rasa simpati ama empati elu semua!" Hoseok ninggiin suaranya. "Sama sekali gak butuh." tambahnya.

"Kalo gitu ya elu biasa aja kali, ga perlu ngomong yang enggak-enggak." kata Seokjin kesel.

"Udah, udah, bang, kita kan bisa ngomong baek-baek, malu diliatin orang." Jimin berusaha ngusap bahu Hoseok tapi Hoseok nepis jauh-jauh tangan mungil itu.

"Gua ngerasa elu aneh banget bang." Jungkook geleng-geleng kecewa ama Hoseok yang tiba-tiba berubah kek gini.

"Emang, dan kalian juga sama anehnya." Hoseok langsung melesat pergi ke luar kelas, tanpa nyelesein cekcok mereka.

"Sialan, apa-apaan tuh bocah?" umpat Yoongi. Doi jelas ga terimalah dihina-hina kek gitu.

"Udahlah, bang, gak perlu diperpanjang kan—"

"Masalahnya dia kasar banget, Jimin. Kan ga perlu dia ngomong kek tadi depen kita." Taehyung motong perkataan Jimin.

"Gua aja ga ngerti letak kesalahan kita dimana. Apa salahnya coba kita peduli ama dia? Dia sahabat kita, dan ga mungkinlah kita ga peduli." tambah Namjoon.

"Jimin bener. Masalah ini ga perlu diperpanjang. Kita bisa cari waktu buat ngomong baek-baek ama Hoseok." Seokjin ngasih jalan keluar.

Jungkook ngangguk. "Iya, pas perasaan Bang Hoseok lebih mendingan, kita ngomong ama dia. Gua sama sekali ga mau persahabatan kita jadi kacau cuman gegara salah paham doang."

Semuanya pada setuju.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

Hoseok sedang berdiam diri di atap sekolah. Penginnya sih dia terjun dari sana, tapi dia gak bakal mati sebelum dia minta maaf ama temen-temennya.

Sebenernya Hoseok ngerasa gak enak, tapi dia emang lagi moody banget sekarang. Ditambah lagi, sekarang ia sering merasa iri melihat anak-anak sebayanya yang memiliki keluarga yang damai dan bahagia.

Semua ini karena orangtuanya.

Hoseok terduduk di sana. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto kecil dari sakunya. Foto ketika kelulusannya dari SMP. Di situ, orangtuanya nampak begitu bangga padanya. Saa itu, orangtuanya masih baik-baik saja, sebelum dua orang sialan itu datang menghancurkan keluarga bahagia Hoseok.

"Hoseokie tau mama sama papa udah gak cocok lagi.. tapi kenapa kalian harus bikin Seokie mikirin kalian terus.. kenapa rasa sakit ini terus ada? Kenapa Hoseokie yang harus mengerti sama keadaan kalian? Kenapa kalian egois? Hoseokie cuman mau kita jadi keluarga yang utuh kayak dulu lagi.."

Hoseok memeluk erat foto itu. Berusaha merasakan ayah dan ibunya mendekapnya erat. Bukan memakinya seperti sekarang.

"Hoseokie kangen banget sama kita yang dulu, ma, pa.."

Air mata itu jatuh dengan lancangnya dari mata seorang Jung Hoseok. Jung Hoseok yang selalu ceria dan bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

Wkwkwk, minggu ini sibuk banget, jadi aku gak boleh egois untuk mengesampingkan hal utama yang aku harus lakukan—sekolah. Jadi emang mesti ngorbanin waktu buat nulis XD

Aku udah bilang, kalo sempet aku apdet, kalo enggak ya enggak. Gitu aja. Tapi terima kasih banyak buat yang dah nunggu epep ini dengan sabar XD Kan cuma lima hari doang U.U

Dan yah.. di sini Hoseok merana banget ceritanya nih. Dibalik sifat kekanakan dan lucunya dia, ternyata dia punya masalah yang ga bisa dia atasin sendirian. Mungkin chapter "Hoseok's Problem" akan dibagi jadi dua bagian aja, karena aku lagi kehilangan mood buat nulis U.U

Bagaimana tentang chapter ini? X)


	5. Hoseok's Problem II

_Gummysmiled's 4_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **SCHOOL TIME!**

"Mana sih Hoseoknya?" Geng kecebong pada celingukan nyari Hoseok yang ga muncul-muncul ampe jam pulang. Hari ini mereka balik cepet gaes, gegara guru-guru lagi sibuk latian lomba nyanyi ala K-Pop. Sebenernya mereka seneng banget nih gaes bisa pulang cepet kek hari ini. Tapi gegara Hoseok yang ngilang entah kemana, mereka ga jadi pulang cepet nih.

"Bang, bang, bang!" Taehyung narik-narik lengan Seokjin gregetan.

"Kenapa kenapa? Lu liat Hoseok?" Seokjin ikut gregetan liat nih lutung satu.

"Ngngng.. kaga, tapi gua curiga Bang Hoseok diculik terong-terongan!" Taehyung njerit kek dia habis ketiban ama Saepul—temen sekelas Taehyung-Jimin-Jungkook yang badannya paling lebar.

Semua pada natap Taehyung datar.

"Udah pernah ngerasain muka lu nyium sepatu?" Jungkook siap-siap ngelemparin sepatunya—yang konon kata orang baunya melebihi gas beracun.

"Udahlah, Kook, Tae." Jimin negur mereka, mukanya masem.

"Tauk nih orang bedua. Gak jelas banget." si mamih geng nimpalin.

Yang terbully hanya diem dengan tampang anak kucing abis nyemplung di selokan.

"Lu seriusan Hoseok ga balik-balik ke kelas kalian pas abis istirahat?" Seokjin nanya ke Namjoon.

"Iya bang, seriusan. Pak Imron sampe bikin dia alpa di buku absen." bales Namjoon.

"Keknya doi kabur." celetuk Yoongi yang lagi ngunyah permen karet. Singkat, padat, dan sukses bikin orang serangan jantung berjamaah.

"APA?!"

"Woi, suara lu pada tuh ga ada yang merdu, ga usah maksa bikin paduan suaralah." protes Yoongi nyelekit dengan muka 100% minta dicekokin baygon.

"Sembarangan aja lu. Jantungan tau ga gua dengernya." Seokjin ngelus dada.

"Lah ya emang kan? Kalo doi ga ada di sekolah ngapain lagi coba doi selain kabur?" kata Yoongi sambil niup permen karetnya sok-sokan.

"Kan kita belum ngecek ke rumahnya bang. Kali aja Bang Hoseok balik ke rumah kan?" kata Jungkook yang bikin mereka sadar.

"Jadi maksud elu Hoseok pulang tanpa nunggu kita?" Namjoon nanya.

"Yaeyalah bang, masa doi mampir ke bar dulu sih. Dia kan ga bisa liat cewe seksian dikit. Baru liat dada cewe aja dia dah mimisan, apalagi yang—"

BHAK.

Taehyung sukses kena tabok.

"Yodah, kita cek rumah Bang Hoseok dulu." kata Jimin yang diaminin satu geng—kecuali Hoseok tentunya.

.

.

Dah sampe nih geng kecebong di depen rumah Hoseok. Sekarang mereka pada debat tentang siapa yang bakal mencet bel rumah plus ngomong ke bokap nyokapnya Hoseok.

"Jangan gualah, tangan gua alergi ama bel rumah." Taehyung ngasih alasan yang bener-bener bego.

"Anjir. Lu aja deh Kook." Seokjin nyuruh Jungkook.

"Ga bisa bang, gua ga boleh megang yang bukan muhrimnya." Alasan Jungkook lebih geblek lagi. "Kenapa ga Bang Seokjin aja?"

"Gua ga bisa banget. Menurut penelitian, bel rumah itu salah satu benda paling kotor, dan gua ga mau tangan gua ditempelin bakteri." Si abang tertua emang jago ngeles. Untung doi palong tua plus cakep, kalo kagak, mungkin udah digampar dari tadi.

"Bang Namjoon?" Jimin nunjuk si jenius geng kecebong.

"Gua takut belnya nyetrum." Semua pada sok-sokan masang tampang datar ke Namjun, padahal mereka sendiri lebih gesrek. Ternyata, yang paling jenius di antara mereka pun sengklek juga.

"Jimin?" Taehyung nanya.

"Chim ga mau~~ takut~~" Jimin ngerengek unyu. Kalo Jimin dah nolak sambil manyun-manyun imut kek gini, ga ada yang boleh maksa dia, takut induknya ngamuk.

"Udah ah, lu semua payah banget. Sini gua yang mencet bel sekalian ngomong." Yoongi maju dengan gaya SWAG-nya dan tangannya siap-siap mencet bel.

"Eh, cara mencet belnya gimana sih?" Semua pada siap-siap ngelayangin tinju ke Yoongi. Yang terbully pun nelen ludah.

"Semoga mak bapak Hoseok ga makan orang, semoga mak bapak Hoseok ga makan orang.." Yoongi komat-kamit.

"Udah ah, OOC banget deh elu bang." Jungkook ngejek.

"Bacot." hardik Yoongi, singkat, padat, dan ngejleb. Jimin pukpuk pundak Jungkook prihatin.

Dengan tangan gemeteran, Yoongi mencet bel. Nih bocah-bocah mencet bel rumah orang aja ga berani. Kek anak SD aje. Ga jantan banget kan gaes?

NING NUNG!

 _Cklek!_

Baru sekali mencet bel, pintu rumah langsung kebuka, walhasil jantung mereka pada marathon.

Muncullah seorang wanita cantik yang geng kecebong duga adalah nyokapnya Jung Hoseok.

"Ada apa yah adek-adek semua pada ke sini?" tanya orang itu, bikin mereka gelagapan.

"E-eh, ini t-tante, kita pengen n-nanya, d-di sini a-ada—"

"Halah ngomong segitu aja gagap lu Yoon. Sini gua yang ngomong." Namjoon maju trus ngenyingkirin Yoongi yang masih gemeteran.

"Permisi tante. Kami temen deketnya Hoseok di sekolah." Namjoon perkenalin diri dan geng kecebong pada bungkuk ama mamah Hoseok.

"Oh. Di antara kalian ada yang pacarnya Hoseok?" si tantenya nanya.

' _Anjir, kok malah nanya gitu sih?'_ ini isi kepala geng kecebong.

"Ng-nggak, tante. Hoseok belom ada tambatan hati." kata Namjoon sedikit nahan buat ga ngejek temennya, padahal dia sendiri juga jones.

"Gitu. Trus ada apa kalian dateng rame-rame ke sini?" tanya tantenya penasaran.

"Gini, tante. Habis istirahat pertama, Hoseoknya pergi ga tau kemana, dan sampe jam terakhir dia ga balik-balik ke kelas, tante. Dia udah pulang yah?" tanya Seokjin.

Si lawan bicara nampak bingung. "Enggak, Hoseok belom pulang ke rumah malah."

Geng kecebong pada ngerutin dahi. "Beneran tante? Soalnya Hoseok ga bilang ama kami mau kemana." lapor Namjoon.

"Beneran kok!" si tante makin greget aja.

"Ciyus?" ini Taehyung yang ngomong.

"Ciyus kok!"

"Amaca ciii?"

"Iyaa, enelan kok."

Yang laen pada natap mereka dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Engng.. gini aja tan. Kami bakal mencar ke tempat-tempat yang sering didatengin ama Hoseok dan nyari dia. Kalo ampe malem dia ga ketemu, tante ama omnya bisa langsung bantu kami, gimana?" Yoongi ngasih saran.

"Leh ugha. Ntar tinggal LINE tante aja, Jungkook punya kontak tante 'kan?"

Seluruh geng kecebong langsung noleh ke arah Jungkook. Ga nyangka aja.

"I-iya, tan." bales Jungkook gagap.

"Okeh sip, dadah anak-anak." Dan emaknya Hoseok pun ngilang dibalik pintu rumah.

Semua pada cengok sebelum si mamah buka suara.

"Gile, gahol banget emaknya Hoseok." katanya yang diamini ama yang laen.

"Bener banget bang, dan gua ga nyangka sedikitpun Jungkook demen ama tante-tante." ceplos si Taehyung yang bikin semuanya pada natap Jungkook sambil merinding. Ngga ada yang sadar aja Jimin ngeliatin Jungkook pake tatapan menyelidik.

"Woi, kaga lah kampret! Bang Hoseok dulu pernah minjem hape gua buat nge-line emaknya!" kata Jungkook kezel. Masa iya doi difitnah demen ama tante-tante. Jijaaaayy!

"Udah, udah. Enak jangan berantem mulu." kata Namjoon yang dianggukin ama semua geng kecebong.

"Setau gua hari ini Hoseok ada kegiatan di ekskul dance. Kita cek aja ke sono." usul si papih kecebong.

"Jadi maksud elu kita balik lagi ke sekolah gitu?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Ya gitu deh." Namjoon jalan duluan ninggalin rumahnya Hoseok.

"Kalau kata gua sih no. Ye gak gaes?" Seokjin nyari dukungan.

"EVERYBODY SAY NO!"

Yah, pada nyanyi nih kecebong.

Namjoon yang udah jalan duluan cuman nggeleng-gelengin palak doang. Doi heran kenapa bisa punya temen otaknya kebalik semua. Halah, Namjoon juga ga ada bedanya.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Namjoon kalah oleh 5 kecebong kekurangan gizi gaes. Mereka rasa untuk ngumpulin energi buat nyari Hoseok, mereka kudu makan dulu gaes, dan makannya tuh harus yang komplit dan enak-enak. Dan di resto yang juga rada mahalan. Dan berakhirlah mereka di salah satu resto deket sekolah.

"Tahu lembang sepuluh, tempe mendoan sepuluh, lele goreng tiga, ayam penyet tiga, cumi goreng tepung tiga porsi, tumis kangkungnya empat porsi, sayur asem dua porsi, jus jeruk tiga, es teh manis tiga, aqua gelasnya enam." Mamih emang yang paling pinter kalo soal morotin Papih dan nyenengin bayi-bayi kecebongnya.

Dengan santainya, Seokjin ngambil dompet Namjoon—yang lagi dipeluk sama empunya—dan nyolong beberapa lembar duit yang merah-merah gambar proklamator RI.

"Oh noooo~" Namjoon merutuki nasibnya. Padahal niat mereka nyari Hoseok rasanya ga akan makan uang banyak—palingan buat beli teh botol doang—tapi… _'kok duit yang melayang banyak banget seh…'_ ratap Namjoon dalam atinya. Kalo dia ngomong, takutnya ntar diomelin ama calon istri.

"Ntar cumi gorengnya buat Chim semua yah~?" rengek Jimin ama emaknya.

"Yaaah Jimin~ Kan gua juga mau cumi goreng~" Taehyung ikut-ikutan ngerengek ke Seokjin tapi palanya malah ditoyor ama si emak.

Sungguh sedih nasib anak tiri.

"Lu pesen sendiri aja sono, bayar pake duit lu." bales Seokjin. Walhasil Taehyung cemberut.

"Jangan gitu dong Jimin, kan cumi gorengnya tiga porsi, masa buat elu semua? Yang laen kan juga mau makan." bujuk Namjoon ama anaknya yang paling manja ini.

Jungkook diem-diem ngangguk ngedukung Namjoon. Kan doi juga mau gaes.

Jimin jadi ikut cemberut, "Ya udah, tapi seporsi buat Jimin sendiri." kata si anak mamih tanpa penolakan.

Yang laen ngangguk-ngangguk setuju aja. Yang penting kebagian lah.

Akhirnya pesenan datang juga. Walopun duit Namjoon terkuras banyak banget, tapi gapapalah ya sekali-kali buat temen-temennya. Eak Namjoon eak.

Para kecebong yang kelaparan pun segera makan dengan lahap. Mumpung dikasih makan orang kaya wkwk.

Tiba-tiba, ada sosok yang muncul di panggung kecil tempat orang yang mau nampil di resto.

"Malem semua. Kali ini gua Jung Hoseok bakal nampilin sesuatu yang baru buat kalian semua. Selamat menyaksikan." Para pengunjung pada tepuk tangan.

Sontak geng kecebong pada noleh ke arah panggung pas mereka ngedenger suara yang familiar banget di kuping mereka.

"Anjir, itu Hoseok kan?" kata Yoongi.

"Doi mau nyabe?" celetuk Taehyung yang segera ditampol ama Jungkook.

"Kampret, kok dia bisa di sini? Dan apaan tuh tadi katanya? Nampilin sesuatu?" Seokjin bertanya-tanya.

"Doi mau pole dance?" dan sekali lagi Taehyung ditampol Jungkook.

"Enak kita liatin aja dulu Bang Hoseoknya." Dan pendapat dari Jimin langsung disetujuin ama mereka semua.

Dan Hoseok di sana mulai ngeden nih gaes. Eh typo, ngedance maksudnya.

' _Hmm.. sudah kuduga.'_ Batin para kecebong.

Mereka berenam dapat ngeliat dengan jelas si tukang nari di geng mereka itu nari. Nari yang bener-bener nari. Doi keliatan banget ngedance dari dalam atinya.

"Keknya Bang Hoseok udah sering nampil di sini." celetuk Jungkook.

"Emang. Bang Hoseok emang penari tetap di sini."

Geng kecebong kompak noleh ke arah suara yang nyahutin Jungkook tanpa diminta.

"Lah, Woozi?" Mereka semua pada masang muka melongo ngeliat temen sekelas Taehyung-Jimin-Jungkook ada di sini. Dan ngomong-ngomong, doi adek Yoongi. Serius.

"Gak usah gitu juga kali mukanya. Ilfeel gua liat kalian." katanya pedes. Kan, adek Yoongi, kan?

"Lu ngapain di sini?" tanya Yoongi curiga.

"Ya kerjalah. Tenang aja, di rumah Bang Yoongi tanya aja ama mama." bales Woozi nyantai.

"Trus trus… kok Bang Hoseok bisa ada di sini?" tanya Jimin yang diangguki yang laennya.

Woozi ngela napas, "Kan udah gua bilang. Bang Hoseok emang kerja di sini sejak enam bulan lalu. Tapi jadwal perform dia cuman sabtu ama minggu kok. Dan dia nampil hari ini atas inisiatif dia sendiri."

' _Alias tempat ini pelarian doi dari rumah.'_ tambah geng kecebong dalam ati mereka.

"Oke, thanks infonya."

Woozi ngangguk trus dia pergi.

Geng kecebong pun noleh kembali ke arah panggung, tapi Hoseoknya udah ngilang.

"Kampret."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **-A. N.-**

Selamat mengawali weekend semua! XD Akhirnya aku dapet semangat ngelanjutin epep ini, meskipun sempet pengen discontinue gegara nge-stuck, dan untungnya ga jadi dan semoga aja ga bakalan discontinue :3 O mai gat, I NEED U japan vers tgl 8 Desember, dan bapernya lagi AKB48 juga ultah di tanggal yang sama, dan yang lebih bapernya lagi, aku persiapan ujian semester ganjil. Bye bye dunia :') #bhak.

Mengenai Hoseok di chapter ini, dia ngilang dulu ya gaes hohoho. Biar aja para kecebong nyari dia ampe ketemu :3

Dan oh ya, bagi yang bertanya-tanya apa FF ini bakal punya konflik, ya. Dan konflik pertama adalah masalah Hoseok. Konflik selanjutnya? Kita liat aja ke depannya XD

Dan, silakan sampaikan kritik, saran, dan pemikiran kalian yah XD Terima kasih banyak~


	6. Hoseok's Problem III

_Gummysmiled's 4_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **SCHOOL TIME!**

"Gua curiga Bang Hoseok pake ilmu hitam. Kok dia bisa ngilang secepat itu? Kan ngga mungkin dia pake jurus penyamaran?" Taehyung nyeletuk.

Yang laen cuma elus dada.

"Palingan dia juga udah selese tampil dan lagi ganti baju di ruang ganti." Yoongi asal ngomong, tapi ekspresi kecebong yang laen langsung cerah.

"JENIUS LU YOON!" tereak yang laen serempak, dan langsung cabut ninggalin Yoongi.

"Kampret, Namjoon ama bayi-bayi ga manggil gua abang." Yoongi mah apa atuh.

.

.

Mereka sekarang lagi mencar di ruang ganti staff buat nyari Hoseok nih gaes. Jungkook, Jimin, ama Yoongi nyari di sekitar tumpukan kardus, NamJin nyari di sudut-sudut ruangan (yang ternyata luas banget) dan Taehyung nyari di kamar mandi. Entah si Taehyung ini niatannya mau nyari Hoseok apa mau ngintipin orang boker.

"Bang.. Bang Hoseok? Kurrrr.." Taehyung belagak manggil ayam. Palaknya celingak celingkuk ngeliatin semua sisi kamar mandi.

Doi ngebuka bilik pertama tanpa khawatir kalo ada orang yang lagi buang hajat di dalamnya.

"Bang Hoseok?"

Ga ada orang.

Taehyung jalan lagi ke bilik dua. Doi dengan woles (dan gak tau malu) ngebuka pintunya.

"Bang Hoseok?"

Lagi-lagi kosong.

"Ah kampret, kosong juga kan. Kali aja Bang Hoseok di bilik tiga?" dan kembali, Taehyung jalan ke bilik terakhir—bilik ketiga.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba doi merinding. Seketika guru bahasa lutung kita ini keinget ama cerita Hanako-san dari Jepang, gaes.

"Pan kalo Hanako-san cara manggilnya 'Hanako-san, Hanako-san, Hanako-san, apa kau ada di dalam?', kali aja cara manggil Bang Hoseok 'Bang Hoseok, Bang Hoseok, Bang Hoseok, ada duit kaga? Minjem dong, mo bayar cicilan panci ke Bang Seokjin'." Taehyung ngomong dan ngakak sendiri.

"Ah, coba aja manggil doi kek manggil Hanako-san ah." ujar Taehyung.

Doi mulai praktekin ritual manggil Hanako-san yang pernah diajarin Yoongi ke dia. Kali aja Hoseok bakal muncul dari lubang jamban.

Tok, tok, tok!

Taehyung dah ngetok pintu bilik yang lagi ketutup sebanyak tiga kali.

"Bang Hoseok, Bang Hoseok, Bang Hoseok, elu di dalem ye?"

Taehyung diem, nunggu beberapa saat. Katanya kalo ada suara lirih yang ngebales, tandanya yang dipanggil ada di dalem. Tapi, udah semenit doi nunggu, ga ada tanda-tanda apapun yang muncul.

"Ah, buka aja langsung dah." kata doi akhirnya setelah sekian lama bertingkah kek anak kehilangan emak.

Krieeett…

Taehyung ngebuka pintu bilik dan…

"ANJIR BANG HOSEOK!"

.

.

.

"Gua gak habis pikir ama elu yah." Si emak ngejewer kuping Hoseok ampe yang dimarahin hampir nangis. Kuping doi mau lepas coy!

"Habis gua frustasi—"

"YA GAK GAK GITU JUGA CARANYA BLOON!" Kini Seokjin ndeplak palak Hoseok.

"Udah, udah bang—"

"Diem lu, Njun!" Dan si papih ikut kena semprot ama mamih yang lagi sensi.

Sebenernya ngape sih ini?

Nah, tadi kan ceritanya Taehyung ngebuka pintu bilik ketiga, dan Taehyung njerit itu gegara dia ngeliat Hoseok yang berusaha nyayat tangannya pake silet. Serius? Beneran.

Taehyung langsung aja ngebawa Hoseok ke geng kecebong, dan ngelaporin apa yang dia lihat. Mereka ngebawa Hoseok paksa ke rumah Jimin yang paling deket dari resto. Sampe di rumah Jimin, mereka langsung duduk di sofa dan ngerumunin Hoseok, dan berakhirlah si kuda kita diadili oleh Seokjin yang walopun rada keras tapi dia bener-bener care ama orang laen. Eak si mamih.

Kembali ke cerita.

Hoseok cuman manyun trus nunduk.

Seokjin berusaha ngatur napasnya. Dia esmosi banget ama nih curut gaes, jadi dia duduk cantik dulu di sofa buat nenangin diri dan seenak jidatnya nyuruh Yoongi gantiin dia ngomel ke Hoseok.

Si tukang ngorok yang terbully ini pun cuman menghela napasnya dan nepuk pundak Hoseok.

"Gua ga bisa bayangin seberat apa beban yang lu tanggung, tapi yang gua tau Hoseok tuh bukan orang menyedihkan yang gak punya otak kek gini." nasehat Yoongi nyelekit, so pasti.

Tiga cecurut bungsu diem aja, mereka pan masih bocah, jadi kebagian ceramah bagian nyemangatin aje. Bhak.

Hoseok cuman nunduk makin dalem. Ada perasaan bersalah juga sih ngeliat teman-temannya kek gini. Mereka pasti khawatir banget ama doi, tapi doi malah sempet sensian dan gak mau dikasihanin. Padahal maksud mereka pan mau ngehibur dan seenggaknya ngebantu meringankan sedikit masalah doi.

"Gini ya, Seok. Orang hidup itu selalu punya tujuan. Kalo elu merasa ga punya tujuan lagi buat hidup, lu boleh bunuh diri depen kita semua." ujar Namjoon.

Yang laen pada melotot dan pengen nyela perkataan si babang cakep, tapi keburu dipotong—

"Tapi bagi gua dan yang lainnya, elu punya tujuan hidup yang besar dan lu sedang berusaha mewujudkannya." kata Namjoon serius.

"….."

"Elu punya tujuan untuk memberi harapan, semangat, dan kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang di sekitar elu. Dan bagi kita, dengan tujuan elu itu, lu bisa terus hidup dengan kebahagiaan di sekeliling elu."

Sebenernya Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok ama bayi-bayi kecebong pengen tepuk tangan dengernya, tapi ini bukan acara Mario Teguh Golden Ways.

"Gak hanya itu, Bang Hoseok juga kebahagiaan buat kita-kita. Jadi Bang Hoseok jangan pernah merasa gak bahagia, karena kebahagiaan kita ada sama Bang Hoseok dan kebahagiaan Bang Hoseok juga ada pada kita." Jimin ngelus-ngelus pundak bang kuda.

"Makasih Chim, tapi gua ga ngerti elu ngomong apa. Kata 'Bang Hoseok' ama 'kebahagiaan'nya kebanyakan." Hoseok nyusut ingus, dan Jimin nahan diri buat gak nampol nih abang satu.

"Maksud doi, elu jangan ngerasa gak bahagia gitu, Bang. Kita kan ada untuk ngehibur elu, kita bisa percaya satu sama lain, kan?" Eak, bayi kecebong bungsu udah dewasa gaes.

"Bang Hoseok juga jangan kehilangan harapan dong. Matahari belum mati dan hangatnya masih terasa. Selama itu terjadi, harapan akan terus ada, bang." Semua pada nganga aja ngeliat Taehyung ngeluarin kata-kata sebagus itu.

"Apa liat-liat? Nih gua ambil dari buku pepatah karangan Tarsiman." ujar doi dengan tampang watados. Doi belom liat muka Namjoon aja.

"Kok elu bisa punya buku pepatah karangan bapak gua?" tanya Namjoon tajam. Ia tau bener itu buku gak pernah diterbitin gegara gak lulus sensor (walah walah), dan sekarang buku itu bisa ada di tangan Taehyung?

"Eheheh.. tadi gua cibat doang, ntar gua balikin." Taehyung nyengir dan yang laen pada hela napas.

Hoseok manggut-manggut. "Makasih ya gaes, dan gua juga minta maaf karena tadi udah ngomong yang ga baek tentang kalian."

Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung meluk Hoseok.

"Gua ga pengen elu mati, bego." ucap Seokjin drama.

Yang laen pada nahan ketawa aja liat si mamih udah rada mendingan.

Hoseok manggut-manggut.

"Sekarang, gua punya rencana biar orang tua Hoseok bakal kek dulu lagi." Namjoon menyeringai.

Semua pada natap Namjoon waspada.

.

.

.

"Anjir, gua suka banget!" tereak Seokjin seneng.

"Hohoho, gua juga suka, Bang!" lanjut Jimin gak kalah senengnya.

Sebenernya mereka ngapain sih?

Oh, jadi rupanya ngerias Hoseok dengan dandanan babak belur adalah salah satu dari rencana Namjoon.

"Sini gua bikin efek memar." ujar Seokjin semangat, terus dia naro blush on dengan warna ungu gelap di sekitar pipi Hoseok.

"Gua tambahin efek berdarahnya ya, bang." Jimin gak kalah semangatnya ngelukis muka Hoseok pake cat akrilik.

Keknya mereka lupa Hoseok itu masih manusia, bukan kanvas percobaan.

"Njir, ini mah emak sama anak gak ada bedanya yah." Taehyung bisik-bisik ke Jungkook.

Yang dibisikin ngangguk ngangguk aje kek orang lagi ngedugem.

"Nah, kalo udah, Jungkook langsung nyerang ortu Hoseok, oke?" Namjoon ngasih arahan.

Lagi, si bungsu manggut manggut.

"Bang Yoongi bawa mobil, trus kita ke gedung bekas teater deket rumah Taehyung, oke?" kata Namjoon lagi.

"Oke!"

.

.

.

Pak Mujiarto (alias bapake Hoseok) lagi sibuk di kantornya. Urusan rumah tangganya yang kacau bikin dia males banget pulang ke rumah. Hoseok dilupain begitu aja.

Begitu juga dengan mamahnya Hoseok. Doi pan desainer, dan dengan segala kesibukan ditambah kacaunya hubungan doi ama suaminya, doi jadi di luar rumah terus. Lagi-lagi Hoseok dilupain gitu aja.

Di tempat yang berbeda, mereka lagi sama-sama buka laptop nih gaes. Tiba-tiba aja, layar laptop mereka menghitam.

"Eh, bukannya cicilan laptop dah dibayar? Kok mati sendiri nih?" si bapak mulai sibuk nyari penyebab masalah laptopnya mati.

Gak jauh beda dengan si enyak. "Apa-apaan nih? Laptop mahal gini masa suka mati sendiri sih? Ih gaje ah."

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi ama laptop mereka.

Di sana, muncul foto yang mereka yakini adalah Jung Hoseok, buah hati mereka.

Tapi ini sama sekali bukan foto yang bagus.

Di sana, Hoseok penuh dengan luka lebam dan memar. Wajahnya babak belur. Rambutnya kusut gak karuan. Bahkan baju seragam yang anak mereka pake dah penuh ama darah. Hoseok bener-bener keliatan parah banget.

Sontak mereka khawatir. Sangat amat khawatir. Gimana enggak coba, anak mereka satu-satunya dalam kondisi mengenaskan setelah semua luka batin yang mereka tinggalkan pada anak mereka lewat pertengkaran mereka.

"Mah.. Pah.."

Dua orang itu gak bisa gak terkejut. Foto-foto penyiksaan terhadap anak mereka terus-terusan muncul, ditambah dengan suara lirih yang keluar dari alat elektronik itu. Suara anak mereka. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuh kedua orang paruh baya itu.

"Tolong Hoseokie…"

Muncul foto punggung Hoseok dengan hiasan luka cambukan di kulit putihnya.

"Ini sakit banget, Mah, Pah.."

Kemudian wajah Hoseok yang lebam dengan hidung dan bibir yang berdarah pun muncul. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, mereka bisa melihat air mata yang telah menganak sungai di pipi putra mereka. Tak bisa mereka pungkiri rasa sakit yang kentara seakan mencengkeram jantung mereka.

"Hoseokie tau kalian sibuk kerja…"

Dan foto-foto menyayat hati bermunculan bergantian, diiringi suara Hoseok yang sedang menangis terisak disela kalimatnya.

"Hoseokie tau kalian sibuk… sama pasangan kalian masing-masing.."

Layar laptop mereka kembali menghitam, namun suara yang keluar dari benda itu tak kunjung berhenti. Malah diperparah dengan suara tangisan Hoseok yang makin menjadi.

"Hoseoki cuman punya… mama sama papa…"

Jeda sebentar. Jantung kedua orang tua Hoseok tidak bisa lagi lebih cepat berdegup.

"Di dunia ini… Hoseokie cuman punya kalian…"

Kini suara tangis itu memelan, digantikan suara isakan yang terus mengalun.

"Jadi tolong… sebentar saja kalian abaikan urusan kalian… dan selamatkan aku, putra kalian."

Sebuah foto gedung muncul tiba-tiba. Sebuah gedung yang dulunya terkenal, namun dibabat habis oleh sebuah insiden kebakaran yang membuat tempat itu tidak lagi digunakan.

Gedung teater bekas di sudut kota.

Dan mereka tentu saja dapat menangkap kode dari foto gedung teater suram yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di layar laptop mereka. Di situlah putra mereka disekap.

Baik ayah dan ibu Hoseok, segera melesat bersamaan ke gedung itu, meski dari tempat yang berbeda, menuju ke satu orang. Anak mereka yang sudah terlalu banyak menjadi korban keegoisan mereka.

.

.

.

Di bekas gedung itu, geng kecebong lagi nenangin Hoseok yang jadi baper habis ngerekam suaranya. Doi beneran nangis kejer nih gaes.

"Udahlah, Bang, lu harus kuat." Taehyung nepuk-nepuk punggung Hoseok.

"Laki lu ilang kalo nangis mulu." tambah Yoongi. Maksud doi baek kok, meskipun mulutnya gatal mau ngatain Hoseok banci. Dasar Yoongi.

Seokjin ngangguk. Doi ngelus rambut si Hoseok, dengan niatan bikin rambut itu makin kacau biar efeknya makin kerasa.

"Semoga cara ini berhasil, ya." Harap Jimin yang diangguki semuanya.

"Gimana, Kuk? Udah lu manipulasi laptop bokap nyokap Hoseok?" tanya Namjoon sambil ngelirik laptop si adek bungsu dalam geng kecebong.

"Udah bang. Laptop mereka udah gua hack dan gua udah masukin foto-foto dan rekaman nangisnya Bang Hoseok." jawab Jungkook, sambil nunjukin hasil kerja doi ke temen-temennya.

"Wah, Jungkook, lu keren banget! Kesannya ini semua jadi beneran. Gua jadi pengen juga… Gua pengen jadi hacker kek elu, Kuk! Ajarin yah?" Jimin cemberut liat Jungkook, agak iri sih sebenernya kalo dah ngeliat orang-orang keren yang jago kek ginian.

Jungkook yang dibilang keren langsung Baperfly nih gaes. Yaeyalah, dipuji calon istri gimana gak seneng. Bhak.

"Ga mau ah." tolak doi.

Jimin makin manyun aja, bikin Jungkook pengen cipok tuh bibir sekseh. Jungkook anjir ah.

"Yaaah.. kenapaaa?" si manja geng kecebong ngerengek lagi.

Jungkook mah mesem-mesem aje. "Elu mah gak cocok jadi penjahat cyber kek gua. Elu cocoknya jadi penjahat cinta buat gua."

"EAAAK!"

Para abang mah nggodain mereka aja, dan entah kenapa Jimin mukanya merah. Kan makin enak digodain.

Tapi Taehyung diem aja gaes. Mukanya bener-bener gak enak diliat. Kek lagi nahan emosi gitu. Tangannya aja sampe dikepal kuat-kuat.

"Eh, enak make up Bang Hoseok dibaikin. Pada luntur tuh gegara nangis. Kan bisa kacau rencananya kalo Bang Hoseok gak keliatan luka-luka." Tiba-tiba Taehyung ngomong.

Semua orang jadi pada noleh ke Hoseok.

"Eh, bener juga sih. Mana muka elu pada basah semua. Gini nih akibat baper," omel si emak sambil noyor palak Hoseok.

"Yuk, Chim, kita baikin!" ajak Seokjin sambil nyeret Hoseok rada menjauh.

"Yok!" Dengan semangatnya si unyil ngikutin emaknya.

Jungkook menyeringai aja pas Taehyung ngelirik tajam ke arah dia.

"Kali ini gua menang."

Taehyung tentu aja bisa baca bahasa bibir Jungkook. Dia jadi geram sendiri pengen matahin hidung overmancung nih bocah hacker.

"Liat aja nanti, loser."

Seringai Jungkook lenyap saat doi paham gerakan bibir sang musuh.

"Ah udah ah, elu pada ga usah sok-sokan jadi pembaca gerak bibir orang. Ngerti aja kagak. Yok sembunyi, keburu ortu Hoseok dateng!" Yoongi dengan seenak jidatnya nyeret kerah dua bocah itu kek anak kucing.

Namjoon geleng-geleng doang. Tapi dia bener-bener berharap rencana ini berhasil.

.

.

.

"Oke, kita harus sembunyi di sudut ruangan. Gak ada yang boleh keluar gedung, ntar bisa ketauan. Trus Hoseok sebisa mungkin gak nyinggung tentang 'luka-luka' yang elu dapet. Selanjutnya elu improvisasi aja."

Semua manggut-manggut dengerin pengarahan dari Namjoon.

"Sebelumnya… Makasih banyak buat kalian, gaes. Gua gak nyangka kalian bakal ngelakuin hal sejauh ini demi gua. Kali ini gua gak akan putus asa, sekalipun gua gak bisa ngebalikin orang tua gua kek dulu lagi. Gua masih punya kalian, alasan buat gua bahagia." Hoseok nyeka sudut matanya.

"Ah, baper kan gua jadinya. Kampret." Seokjin langsung meluk Hoseok.

Jimin ama Taehyung juga, walopun Taehyung rada modus biar bisa agak meluk Jimin juga. Tapi doi tetep tulus kok gaes!

Namjoon ama Yoongi cuman nepuk-nepuk pundak Hoseok, dan Jungkook senyum bahagia.

"Sekali lagi makasih…"

.

.

.

Dua mobil mewah secara bersamaan parkir di depan gedung bekas teater.

Kedua pemiliknya secara bersamaan pula turun dari mobil mereka.

Tanpa sengaja, mata mereka bertemu. Mengundang mereka untuk sedikit mendekat.

"Apa… Hoseokie baik-baik saja?" sang wanita bertanya pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku selalu berharap dia baik-baik saja." Lelaki di hadapannya berusaha memberi senyum pada wanita di depannya. Wanita yang sudah sangat lama mendampinginya.

"Aku sangat khawatir…" suara bergetar itu diakhiri dengan isak tangis.

Tanpa ragu, sang lelaki membawa wanita itu dalam dekapannya.

"Hoseok akan baik-baik saja. Anak kita akan baik-baik saja. Kita pasti baik-baik saja." Hibur lelaki itu.

Mereka saling menguatkan, meski tanpa kalimat-kalimat penenang yang berlebihan.

Sang wanita berusaha percaya. Berusaha kembali membangun kepercayaan yang pernah luntur untuk lelaki di sampingnya ini.

Semua demi Hoseok.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, dari pintu gedung yang terbuka, putra mereka muncul.

Hoseok dengan keadaan berantakan, sama seperti foto yang entah kenapa muncul di laptop mereka.

Dengan langkah terseret, Hoseok berusaha keras berjalan mendekati orang tuanya.

Tapi ia terjatuh.

"Hoseok!"

Kedua orang itu. Kedua orang tua yang begitu ia sayangi, kini berlari ke arahnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Entah kenapa Hoseok merasa bahagia. Ia merasa dikhawatirkan, ia merasa masih diperlukan.

Dan dekapan hangat ini. Dekapan hangat yang ia rindukan. Dekapan dari kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan.

"Hoseok, kenapa bisa begini, Nak?" tanya ibunya khawatir.

"Siapa yang sudah membuatmu begini?" tanya ayahnya tak kalah khawatir.

Tapi Hoseok hanya tersenyum.

"Mah.. Pah.. bisa nggak… keluarga kita jadi seperti dulu lagi?"

Orang tuanya terdiam.

Tapi Hoseok akan memperjuangkan harapannya.

"Hoseok rindu kita yang dulu… keluarga yang damai dan tenteram. Tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini… mati baik karena disiksa ataupun karena keadaan keluarga kita… rasanya sama saja."

Sang wanita menatap pasangannya dalam, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Hoseok mohon… Mama sama Papa masih bisa memperbaiki semuanya kan?" tatapan penuh harap itu ia beri kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Dan semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi ketika ibu dan ayahnya mengangguk, dan mereka berdua menunjukkan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

Hoseok tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari ini, ketika keluarganya dapat berpelukan bertiga.

"Maafkan kami, Hoseokie.. Maafkan Papa dan Mama, yah nak.."

Hoseok mengangguk kuat. Sedikit merasa bersalah membuat kedua orang tuanya meminta maaf seperti itu, tapi ia tetap lega.

.

.

.

"Anjir, Bang Hoseok sebenernya akting apa kagak sih?" tanya Jimin gregetan. Geng kecebong diem-diem lagi ngintip keluarganya Hoseok dari jendela nih gaes.

"Setengah setengah deh keknya. Yang jelas kalo tentang perasaannya dia ga akan bohong." sahut si emak.

Mereka berenam bisa ngeliat Hoseok sama bokap nyokapnya jalan ke mobil bokapnya. Dan mereka bisa ngeliat tangan Hoseok yang menyelinap ke belakang badan doi dan ngacungin jempol ke arah mereka.

Pas keluarga itu dah masuk mobil dan mobilnya berjalan pergi, mereka ga bisa nahan buat jerit-jerit.

"YEAAAAHH!"

"Gua ga nyangka ini bener-bener berhasil!" Namjoon pasti yang paling seneng. Rencana gajenya ternyata membuahkan hasil yang gak mengecewakan. Saking senengnya doi, doi meluk Seokjin bahagia, sambil ngangkat si emak dan muter-muter keliling ruangan.

Jimin juga tereak-tereak seneng. Rasanya dah jadi pahlawan super, serius.

Ngeliat Namjoon modus meluk Seokjin sampe segitunya, dua cecurut alias Taehyung ama Jungkook berniat ngikutin jejang abang mereka buat meluk si imut yang lagi lompat-lompat.

Eeehh, pas mereka lagi ngambil ancang-ancang buat meluk Jimin—

"Bang Yoongi, kita berhasil, bang!" Jimin lari ke arah Yoongi dan meluk si cungkring itu kuat-kuat.

Yoongi jelas aja mesem-mesem bahagia, sambil bales meluk Jimin dan ngusep-ngusep rambut plus punggung si imut.

"Yep, kita semua berhasil." Bales Yoongi sok cool.

Taehyung ama Jungkook garuk-garuk tanah aja.

"Eh, kira-kira ortu Hoseok bakal curiga kagak ye?" Perkataan si bungsu kecebong bikin mereka terdiam.

"Engng.. gini aja, Jungkook nge-Line emaknya Hoseok. Ceritanya elu ngomong kalo kita udah keliling-keliling nyari Hoseok tapi ga ketemu. Pan emaknya pasti bakal bilang Hoseok dah ketemu. Kan tadi Hoseok ama bokap nyokapnya pulang pake mobil bokapnya, dan mobil emaknya masih ada di sini... nah, lu bilang aja kebetulan lewat bekas gedung teater dan ketemu mobil emak Hoseok. Gua yakin emaknya bakal minta tolong ama kita buat bawain ntu mobil ke rumah mereka. Udah deh." jelas Seokjin panjang lebar.

"Oke gua ngerti, trus ngapa kita harus bawa mobil emak Hoseok?" Jungkook nanya.

"Yah buat hemat ongkos lah. Gua males naek metromini. Enakan naek mobil mewah kan. Lumayan kan, dapet tumpangan gratis. Ada AC-nya pulak. Hohoho." Seokjin senyum cantik.

Yaelah si mamih.

 **Hoseok's Problem : END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **-A. N.-**

Jangan timpuk aku karna ff ini ngaret apdet yah :'v kasihanilah saya… #bhak. Kalo ada yang mikir 'lah? Kapan Jungkook jadi hacker?' monggo buka chap 1. Tolong jangan teror tentang sequel Storm yah. Kalo aku sempat aku buat, gitu aja. Dan siapa yang menggila setelah ngeliat album preview in the mood for love pt.2 silakan unjuk gigi :3

Makasih banyak bagi yang dah setia nunggu dan neror aku untuk apdet ff ini wkwk XD

Satu lagi, kalo mau ada yang gak mudeng ama alur cerita ini silakan pm :3 aku gak nggigit kok heheheh.


	7. Jimin's Love Story

_Gummysmiled's 4_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **SCHOOL TIME!**

Rasanya lega banget nih gaes geng kecebong pas masalah Hoseok dah kelar. Semacem beban mereka dah menguap ke udara gitu. Tapi kalo di tangan gua mah mereka ga akan lama-lama bahagia. Hohoho.

Contohnya kek hari Selasa ini. Lagi-lagi ada masalah, kali ini sama si pemilik pipi bakso di geng kecebong.

"Jimin mana?" Seokjin celingak celinguk nyari anaknya yang lagi-lagi ga muncul. Belakangan ini Jimin emang jadi jarang ngumpul sama mereka nih gaes.

"Ga tau, Bang. Tadi pas di kelas doi dipanggil anak klub dance." cerita Jungkook sambil nyeruput kuah soto Bandungnya.

"Woi, di dalem ruang OSIS ga boleh makan!" sembur Namjoon.

Si bungsu kecebong mendengus aja, sampe idungnya mekar gitu. Idiw.

"Nih dah abis kok." kata doi nyante sambil naro mangkok sotonya di tangan Namjoon.

"Udah, Bang, sabar aja ama Sarimin." Taehyung pukpuk punggung Namjoon plus nyiptain percikan api antara doi ama Jungkook.

"Apa dah lu Saepudin." bales sang musuh.

"Ah diem lu bocah. Gua nanya apa elu ngomongin apa. Gua cekokin baygon baru tau rasa." Ancem si emak ganas. Mungkin doi lagi pe-em-es kali ye.

Dan dua curut itu langsung diem sambil monyong kek ikan lele.

"Seok, lu asli kaga tau Jimin ngapain? Lu pan anggota klub dance juga, masa lu ga terlibat?" tanya Seokjin. Si emak mah gegana kalo anaknya ga di deket dia, gaes. Takut digodain terong.

"Ga tau bang, belakangan ini gua nyerahin tugas ke wakil ketua gegara sibuk. Pokoknya mereka ada lomba gitu lawan sekolah lain." bales Hoseok sambil ngorek-ngorek kupingnya.

"Sesibuk itu?" tanya Yoongi yang sedang berbaring dengan khidmat di atas meja rapat.

"Kemaren dia dipanggil ama Bu Maemunah, katanya ada lomba nyanyi buat hari guru." sahut Taehyung.

"Lah, tapi kan klub vokal mau ada acara amal minggu ini? Trus OSIS hari ini mau raker kan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Eh iya baru inget. Gua ama Jimin jadi perwakilan klub, tapi gua nyante aja lah perasaan." saut Seokjin. Dia jadi mikir kalo si embem itu jadi kurus gegara banyak kegiatan dan makannya ga teratur.

"Huwaaaa, gua ga mau anak gua kena busung lapaaar!" tiba-tiba Seokjin tereak histeris.

Yang laen pada natap Seokjin putus asa.

' _Untung jago masak. Kalo kagak…'_ pikir lima kecebong laennya.

"Oh iya bang. Kemaren ulangan biologi Jimin cuman dapet tiga lima loh. Dia ampe nangis kemaren." lapor Jungkook.

"HAH?!"

Serempak yang laen—kecuali Taehyung—pada jerit berjamaah.

"Jimin? Biologi dapet tiga lima? Pan dia jago Biologi, dapet nilai di bawah delapan puluh itu dah mustahil banget loh." pikir Hoseok.

"Anak gua? Ulangannya hancur? Anakku…" Seokjin duduk berlutut di lantai. Mungkin dia merasa lagi maen sinetron.

Namjoon geleng-geleng aja. "Biar gua tebak, gegara kesibukan dia itu?"

Taehyung ngangguk. "Iya. Itu dia, kemaren kan doi dipanggil ama Bu Maemunah kan, nah itu buat ngediskusiin lomba nyanyi itu. Ehh, si Jimin lupa minta izin ke Pak Joko buat minta waktu tambahan pas ujian Biologi. Nah terus dia balik ke kelas pas lima belas menit sebelum bel bunyi, dan soalnya tuh dua puluh soal dan susah semua. Jimin dah mohon mohon ama bapaknya buat minta waktu tambahan tapi ga dikasih." doi ngejelasin.

"Kok bapaknya pelit banget sih?" protes Jin yang mewakili mereka semua.

Jungkook ngangguk setuju. "Emang. Tapi kata bapaknya itu salah Jimin yang ga perhatian ama pelajaran. Jadilah waktu lima menit terbuang buat debat ama bapak. Nah waktu sepuluh menit itu Jimin cuma bisa ngerjain tujuh soal. Jadilah dia dapet nilai segitu. Parahnya lagi, Pak Joko gak ngasih remedial. Udah deh dia nangis kejer kemaren."

Yang laen pada ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti.

"Gua jadi pengen ngebela Jimin." Si cungkring tukang tidur alias Yoongi ngomentarin, bikin geng kecebong serempak noleh ke doi.

"Ngebela? Ngebela apaan bang?" tanya Taehyung sambil nyipitin matanya.

"Ya—"

"Halo, gengs." Pintu ruang OSIS kebuka.

Muncullah Jimin dengan wajah kusut dan muka pucet. "Rapatnya masih setengah jam lagi kan? Syukur dah gua ga absen lagi."

Doi jalan dengan lesu ke arah Yoongi. Semua pada merhatiin si embul.

"Bang, ikutan." katanya, terus doi naek ke meja rapat dan tiduran di sana.

Seokjin cuman natap anaknya curiga. "Mbul, dah makan?"

Jimin nggeleng lemes. "Belum, bang."

"Makan gih. Ntar lu sakit." bisik Yoongi. Eak.

"Males ke kantin." bales yang diomongin.

"Chim, lu gapapa?" Jungkook bangkit dari posisi duduknya di sudut ruangan. Niatnya sih pengen megang jidat Jimin, mo mastiin kalo nih anak gak demam. Sayang seribu sayang, doi keduluan ama Taehyung yang emang lebih deket posisinya dari Jimin.

' _Kampret.'_ umpat Jungkook dalam ati. Kacian.

"Lu demam? Badan lu panas." Taehyung megang pipi si embul.

"Hah? Beneran? Lu sakit?" Seokjin langsung heboh dan mendekat ke meja rapat.

Jungkook, Hoseok ama Namjoon ngikutin, tapi gak rempong kek si mamih.

"Kagak, baaang, ga sakit kok. Cuman capek aja, mikirin ulangan Biologi gua." bales Jimin sambil nyingkirin tangan Taehyung dari pipinya.

"Itu mah gampil, ntar gua omongin ke Pak Joko." hibur Seokjin sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut halus Jimin.

"Yaelah, bang. Ga cuman itu aja. Besok ada kompetisi dance. Lusa ada lomba nyanyi. Minggu ini klub vokal ada acara amal. Jum'at ada ulangan B. Inggris. Trus tugas Buk Jum lusa buat bawa ikan cupang. Mo beli dimana coba." keluh Jimin.

"Buat urusan kompetisi dance biar gua aja yang gantiin. Lu istirahat aja, Mbul." usul Hoseok yang disambut gelengan lemah ama Jimin.

"Ga bisa, bang. Bang Jongin yang milih gua langsung. Dia juga dah ngedaftarin nama gua buat lomba. Dia pasti marah kalo gua maen ngebatalin kesepakatan gitu." bales si embul.

Jungkook ngelus ngelus pipi Jimin yang langsung mejem. Hohoho, dapet giliran juga doi megang-megang si embul.

"Nah, lomba vokal biar gua aja yang—"

"Ga bisa, Kook. Lu ga liat Bu Maemunah yang ngejer ngejer gua terus buat lomba itu? Doi ga bakal mau ngegantiin. Kasusnya lebih parah dari kompetisi dance." Jimin ngelak lagi. Dari mukanya keknya doi tertekan banget gaes.

"Oke, ikan cupang biar gua yang beliin." Yoongi nyahut.

Jimin noleh ke Yoongi yang baring di sampingnya. Gegara doi noleh, muka mereka jadi deket banget gaes. Taehyung ama Jungkook nahan napas mereka.

"Serius bang?" Jimin nanya.

Yoongi nelen ludah. Di depannya ada sepasang bibir gendut yang keknya enak kalo dicipok.

"Serius." Ga tau kenapa, Yoongi malah majuin kepalanya, mendekat ke si imut di depannya. Eh si embul diem aje.

"WOI BANG!" Dua kecebong alias Taehyung ama Jungkook serempak narik Yoongi menjauh dari Jimin, dan parahnya sampe si abang jatoh dari atas meja.

' _Anjir nih curut.'_ Yoongi cuman bisa ngelus-ngelus pantatnya yang dah tepos. Jadi makin tepos aja nih.

"Mbul, elu gapapa? Bibir elu masih perawan kan?" Taehyung ngulurin tangannya buat ngusep-ngusep bibir Jimin.

"Eh, Saepudin, ga usah megang-megang juga bisa kan?" Jungkook ngehempas tangan Taehyung.

Jimin cuman megangin kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berasa nyut-nyutan. "Udah ah lu, bisa diem kaga? Pala gua puyeng nih."

"Beneran? Lu ke UKS aja, istirahat." kata si mamih sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut anaknya.

"Ntar gua beliin makanan buat ngemil." Jiah, si Hoseok. Makan mulu.

"Tapi kan entar raker OSIS mulai." Si embul ngelak, padahal mukanya dah semrawut gitu.

"Udah, lu absen kan gegara ga enak badan. Ntar kita temenin deh." Si papih nenangin anaknya.

"Yodah." Jimin bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Nah, pas dia mau bangkit buat berdiri, tiba-tiba aja…

"EMBUL!"

Jimin pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Keknya geng kecebong bener-bener lagi diuji nih gaes. Jimin pingsan, dan gimana mereka bisa gak gegana kalo sahabat mereka tiba-tiba jatoh lemes gak sadarkan diri gitu.

Sekarang, mereka lagi di rumah sakit deket sekolah nih gaes, nungguin Jimin yang lagi diperiksa ama dokter.

"Ini semua gegara lu Seok." Si mamih nuding Hoseok, bikin mereka semua kaget.

"Lah? Kok bisa-bisanya gegara gua?" protes Hoseok.

Seokjin berkacak pinggang, "Lah, elu sendiri kan yang ga bisa ngatur klub elu? Harusnya elu bisa bertanggung jawab dong, bukannya kabur dan nyerahin semua tugas ama Jongin."

Mata Hoseok melebar. Ga nyangka aja ama kata-kata si mamih. "Kabur? Gua ga pernah kabur bang, aslinya kan emang gua sibuk!"

Yang laen pada nelen ludah. Gawat kalo sampe mereka beneran berantems.

"Bang, Jimin sakit kan bukan salahnya Hoseok juga. Hoseok emang beneran sibuk kok. Sekarang kan emang musim ujian. Kita juga dapet banyak tugas praktek." Namjoon ngebela Hoseok. So pasti, doi kan sahabat terdekatnya.

"Hoseok ga salah, Seokjin. Kali aja Jimin emang ga bisa ngatur waktunya. Dia sibuk sama ini itu jadi ga merhatiin kondisinya sendiri." Yoongi mencoba buat menengahi mereka nih gaes.

"Lah, kok jadi Jimin sih, bang?" Taehyung protes. Jungkook ngangguk setuju.

"Permisi."

Mereka semua serempak noleh ke arah suara itu. Eh, rupanya itu dokter yang meriksa Jimin.

"Apa di antara kalian ada yang keluarga dari Park Jimin?" Pak Dokter dengan nametag Zico itu nanya.

"Saya mamihnya, dok." Seokjin maju dikit.

"Saya papihnya, dok." Namjoon maju juga.

"Saya abangnya, dok." Hoseok maju selangkah.

"Saya pacarnya, dok." Taehyung nepuk dada.

Jungkook langsung micingin matanya ke Taehyung, "Saya selingkuhannya, dok."

Yoongi menyeringai, "Saya suaminya dok."

Pak Dokter pun terdiam. Padahal enam orang di depannya ini make seragam SMA semua.

' _Kampret. Nih para ucrit mo nipu gua?'_ pikir Pak Dokter dalem hati.

.

.

.

"Ehem. Baiklah. Tuan Park Jimin sudah siuman. Dia hanya kelelahan dan kekurangan cairan. Apa belakangan ini pola makannya tidak teratur?" tanya Pak Dokter dengan mata yang tertuju pada makhluk cantik yang ngaku sebagai mamihnya Park Jimin.

"Eh, i-iya, Dok. Dia belakangan ini emang banyak kegiatan di sekolahnya, emang tadi sempet lemes sebelum pingsan. Tapi saya rajin ngasih dia makan kok, Dok! Tadi pagi saya kasih makan nasi timbel, terus tadi siang saya kasih makan sate Madura." Seokjin ngejelasin.

Yang laen pada natap Seokjin dengan muka nahan boker.

Dokter cuman menghela napas trus geleng-geleng. "Dari hasil pemeriksaan, Tuan Park tidak mengonsumsi apapun dalam waktu enam jam ini, Nyonya."

Sebenernya ga ada yang salah dari kalimat Dokter Zico, cuman pas dia manggil Seokjin 'Nyonya' bawaannya jadi pengen cepirit di tempat.

Jungkook bisik ke Hoseok ma Taehyung, "Ga sekalian Madam Jinah gitu ye?"

Seokjin cuman senyum cantik dengan kaki kiri yang nginjek kaki anak bungsunya pake tenaga babon.

"SAKIT MAMIH!" Jungkook lompat-lompat kek pocong. Hoseok ama Taehyung nelen ludah. Namjoon ama Yoongi nahan keinginan buat ngetawain bungsu kecebong sok kece ini.

"Maapin anak saya yang ini dok. Masalah Jimin... Keknya saya lupa ngasih dia makan. Soalnya kalo dia dikasih makan piring ama sendoknya ditelen juga." jelas Seokjin masih sambil senyum cantik.

Dokter Zico bales senyum aja. Nih keluarga keknya emang gila. Ini dia nih akibat pergaulan bebas. Masa anak SMA hamil anak SMA? :'v

"Baik kalau gitu. Tuan Park boleh pulang. Mohon untuk ke depannya, ia harus mengurangi aktivitasnya dan membatasi untuk melakukan kegiatan yang berat. Juga pola makannya, harus teratur. Kalau Tuan Park lalai lagi, dia bisa drop lagi." jelas Pak Dokter.

"Ah, baik, Dok, akan saya sampaikan ke anak saya." Namjoon bungkuk ke dokternya dan dokter itu pergi sambil ngelus dada.

Sekarang mereka pada masuk ke ruang rawat Jimin nih gaes. Mereka mendekat ke si imut yang udah sadar nih gaes.

"Halo, Bang. Tae. Kook." Jimin nyapa sohib geng kecebongnya dengan senyum lemahnya. Eak.

"Kalo aja lu bukan kesayangan gua paling udah gua tampol lu." kata si mamih bercanda tapi mukanya khawatir banget.

"Elu sih, Mbul. Kan elu dah dibilangin makan, masih aja bandel." kata Yoongi agak nyalahin Jimin.

Si embul imut yang kena marah cuma manyunin bibirnya. "Maaf."

Semua pada menghela napas.

Taehyung maju, terus ngerendahin wajahnya biar lebih deket ama si imut kesayangannya.

"Jangan ngelakuin itu lagi, oke?" Taehyung bisikin kalimat itu ke Jimin.

Si imut yang digituin cuma ngangguk dan mukanya bersemu. Eak.

Jungkook? Dia dah masang muka ga enak banget nih gaes. Pengen banget ninju Taehyung, atau masukin dia ke penangkaran lutung langka.

"Lu pulang aja Jim, istirahat." saran Namjoon yang dianggukin sama semuanya.

"Tapi bang, urusan sekolah—"

"Ga ada urusan sekolah. Yang penting lu harus sembuh dulu. Ntar gua bilang ke guru-guru." Jungkook motong, dengan nada gak bisa dibantah.

Jimin cuman ngangguk lesu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka pada di rumah Jimin lagi gaes. Emak bapak Jimin lagi kerja, dan mereka udah bilang bakal pulang secepatnya. Selama Jimin ga ada yang nemenin, bokap nyokapnya minta geng kecebong buat nemenin anak mereka yang paling ucul itu. Untung aja sekolah ngizinin.

Dan sekarang, mereka lagi disibukin ama si embul yang ternyata manjaaaaa banget kalo lagi sakit.

"Ga mau ama bang Yoongi, mau ama bang Seokjiiin~" Jimin ngerengek.

Rupanya si embul maunya disuapin ama emaknya nih gaes, tapi sayangnya Namjoon ga ngebolehin si mamih.

"Ga bisa, Jim." Namjoon ngelarang. Doi ga mau Seokjin dimonopoli ama nih kecebong satu.

"Gua aja yang suapin." Jungkook ngajuin diri.

"Ga mau ama Jungkook, mau ama bang Seokjiiin~" Jimin lagi-lagi ngerengek. Jungkook mendengus doang, trus keluar dari kamar si embul.

"Udahlah Njun, ntar Jimin sakit gegara makannya telat." Seokjin dah sabar banget buat gak nenggelemin palak Namjoon ke jamban.

"Tapi—"

"Kalo Jimin tambah sakit, gua ga mau ngomong ama lu lagi." ancem Seokjin.

Kalo kata anak meme nih gaes…

Gebetan rempong = suka marah

Emak-emak = suka marah

Lu punya gebetan yang rempong kek emak-emak = kelar idup lu.

Jadilah Namjoon ngalah dengan ga ikhlas.

Sedangkan si unyil teriak seneng aje pas emaknya nyuapin.

"Bang Hoseok, Taehyung ama Jungkook dimana bang?" Jimin nanya. Pipinya penuh ama nasi gaes, imut kek bajing luncat.

"Di ruang tengah noh, lagi maen PS." sahut Yoongi sambil ikutan keluar. "Ngape? Pengen gua panggilin?"

Jimin geleng-geleng imut.

Yoongi cuman ngangguk trus pergi keluar dari kamar Jimin.

"Jim, laen kali lu jangan sakit lagi ye." kata si papih serius.

Jimin ngerutin dahi, "Ngape bang?"

Namjoon monyongin bibir, "Elu ngerebut gebetan gua."

Serempak mereka natap Namjoon dengan muka cengo yang mirip banget. Emang emak ama anak ga jauh beda ye.

"Lu bilang apa tadi?" tanya Seokjin ama Jimin berjamaah.

Namjoon nelen ludah. _'Kampreeet. Keceplosan kan gua.'_

"Kaga kaga. Salah denger kali." bales Namjoon salah tingkah.

Eh, tapi nih cocan bedua cuman ngangguk-ngangguk, langsung percaya gitu aja ama Namjoon.

"Yodah, gua keluar ye. Mo nonton tipi." Dan si papih keluar dari kamar.

Sekarang sisa emak kecebong yang lagi ngerawat anak kecebongnya dengan penuh perhatian. Aduh si mamih.

"Mih."

"Ngape? Lidah lu masih kerasa pahit?"

Jimin nggeleng. "Kaga, bukan itu."

"Trus?"

Si embul diem aja. Kek ragu-ragu gitu mo cerita.

"Udah, cerita aja. Lu bisa percaya ama gua." kata Seokjin sambil senyum keibuan. Eak.

Jimin ngehela napas. "Oke gua cerita. Sebenernya belakangan ini gua ngerasa ada yang aneh ama Taehyung ma Jungkook."

Seokjin ngerutin dahi, "Lah, ntu bocah bedua kan emang dari cetakannye aneh kek gitu."

Jimin manyun, "Kalo itu gua tau, bang. Tapi ini tuh beda. Mereka kek gimana gitu sama gua…"

"Maksud lu, mereka kek ngerebutin elu, gitu?" tembak Seokjin yang berhasil bikin Jimin melongo ga percaya.

"Itu sih gua udah tau." Si mamih nepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

Jimin senyum malu-malu, "Emang mereka beneran suka ama gua, bang?"

"Kaga. Perasaan lu doang kali yang kegeeran." Bales si mamih dengan muka datar.

Jimin terdiam.

"Ya kaga lah Mbul, mereka berdua cinta ama elu." kata Seokjin sambil nyuapin nasi lagi ke mulut si embul.

"Cinta?" Jimin gigit bibirnya.

"Yap, cinta. Seharusnya elu lebih peka. Mereka dah tertarik sama elu sejak kita masuk OSIS." kata Seokjin lagi.

Jimin terdiam. Dia bener-bener bingung. Banyak banget yang doi pikirin sampe doi ga tau harus ngomong apa lagi.

Si mamih yang ngeliat anaknya terdiam cuman ngehela napas. Dia naro mangkuk yang isinya dah habis, terus nyuapin obat dan ngasih Jimin minum.

"Elu ga mesti mikirin itu sekarang. Lu punya banyak waktu buat curhat ke gua. Yang penting sekarang lu mesti sembuh dulu, oke?" Seokjin narik selimut buat nyelimutin Jimin.

Si embul akhirnya senyum. Senyum yang mengandung sejuta makna.

"Gua cuman bingung, bang. Mereka yang ngerebutin gua…. Tapi kok gua rasanya suka ama bang Yoongi yah?"

Seokjin terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata kata-kata Yoongi tadi salah gaes. Jungkook ama Taehyung ga ada di ruang tengah. Ternyata mereka lagi di dapur. Ngomong serius keknya. Face to face.

"Gua ga bisa nahan ini lebih lama lagi, Kim Taehyung." Jungkook natep cowo di depannya dengan tatapan tajem, yang dibales ama Taehyung dengan tatapan yang ga jauh beda.

"Oke kalo itu mau elu, Jeon. Mulai sekarang, kita saingan buat dapetin Jimin." Taehyung ngulurin tangannya, tanda bahwa persaingan mereka akan dimulai.

Jungkook terdiam. Walopun ia juga cinta ama Jimin, tapi rasanya doi ga mau ngorbanin persahabatan yang udah mereka bangun.

Taehyung mendengus, "Lu ga mau? Oke, kalo gitu Jimin jadi milik gu—"

"Gua setuju. Kita saingan buat dapetin Jimin." Jungkook menyambut tangan cowo di depannya.

Tanpa sadar, genggaman itu semakin keras. Lebih mirip acara mematahkan tulang musuhmu daripada berjabat tangan untuk bersaing.

Lagi-lagi, tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan remeh.

"Kalian rela saingan hanya demi ego masing-masing. Keknya kalian lupa kalo semua pilihan ada di tangan Jimin." Sosok itu mensedekapkan tangannya. Matanya masih menatap ke arah dua musuh bebuyutan yang akhirnya melepas tangan mereka yang masing-masing sudah memerah.

Seringai khas miliknya tercipta.

"Kalo gitu, gua akan jadi penguji persahabatan kalian." Sosok itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dapur demi bermain PS dengan kuda dalam geng kecebong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **-A. N.-**

Halohaaa~ Ada yang kangen nggak sama aku? :3 #gaadaaaa.

Siapa yang bisa nebak cowo terakhir itu aku kasih civok :v

Gua tau jimin ga sengaja megang itunya jeka, pan niatnya cuman pengen narik si jeka biar keliatan. Tapi bagi siapa saja yang bisa ngejelasin kenapa Jungkook jadi nutupin itunya gua kasih civok juga :'v

Dan yaaah. Kita sampai pada konflik kedua, Jimin's Love Story. Hayooo, KookMin, VMin, atau YoonMin nih? XD

Dan… bagi kalian yang udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal, pastinya kalian tau Jimin dan Jin uke di sini kan? Dan saya tegaskan, tidak ada kemungkinan ini jadi VKook ataupun YoonMin dengan jimin seme. Jika ada yang tidak terima, dengan penuh rasa hormat saya persilakan untuk mencari FF lain dengan pair yang diminati.

Terakhir, terima kasih banyak atas semua dukungan dengan semangatnya. Saya sangat menghargai itu semua :'3


	8. Jimin's Love Story II

_Gummysmiled's 4_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **SCHOOL TIME!**

Hari kedua Jimin ga sekolah gaes. Untung aje lagi tanggal merah, jadi geng kecebong bisa jagain si embul di rumahnye. Syukurlah doi cepet sembuh, soalnya Jimin makan banyak banget. Selama doi sakit, doi jadi makan yang macem-macem. Mulai dari coto Makassar, tempoyak, pempek, kerak telor, sate Padang, makanan dari Sabang ampe Merauke Jimin cicipin semua. Nyusahin sih, tapi kalo yang minta si embul, siapa sih yang bisa nolak? Bhak.

Sekarang, Jimin lagi di dapur rumahnya nih gaes, bareng mamih Seokjin nih, ngebantu doi masak makan siang buat geng kecebong. Ortu Jimin? Dah berangkat kerja tadi pagi.

"Mih." Jimin manggil.

Seokjin gak noleh ke arah anaknya yang manggil doi. Lagi fokus motong bawang cuy. "Ape?"

Jimin ngehela napasnya. Keknya si embul masih banyak pikiran nih. "Kok gua masih ga percaya kalo tuh duo kambing gunung suka ama gua?"

Seokjin ngekek. "Anjir, kambing gunung. Taehyung ama Jungkook?"

Jimin ngangguk males. "Iyoi."

Si mamih senyum malaikat. "Gua bisa buktiin kalo ntu curut bedua suka ama elu."

Si embul ngeliat Seokjin dengan tatapan berbinar. "Beneran mih?"

Seokjin senyum lebar banget. Kek anak teka baru pertama kali naek odong-odong.

"Kita bikin mereka mavok ntar malem. Orang mavok kan ngomongnya blak blakan, jujur gitu." ujar si mamih sambil menyeringai.

Jimin ngangguk-ngangguk setuju. "Hoo.. bener bener. Tapi kita lakuin itu dimana bang? Trus dapet minumannya dari mana?"

Seokjin ngibasin tangannya cucok. "Itu sih gampang, keleus. Rencananya dah ada di kepala gua, tinggal eksekusinya doang."

Seokjin ama Jimin menyeringai kek serigala. Anjay, duo serigala. Untung gak goyang dribble.

Gak sadar aja ntuh duo emak-anak kalo ada seseorang yang ngedengerin alias nguping pembicaraan mereka dari tadi.

' _Hoo.. gitu yah. Oke, gua juga punya rencana kalo gitu. Khekeke.._ '

.

.

.

"Makanan dataaaa~ng!" suara cempreng makhluk terimut di geng kecebong menggema di rumah luas itu, bersamaan dengan bebauan surga yang menyeruak dan bikin ngiler, sebut aje makanan.

"Yey makaaannn!" Hoseok ama Taehyung langsung ngebanting stik PS mereka dan lari secepat kilat ke meja makan.

Yang laen geleng-geleng aja ngeliat kelakuan nih dua kecebong.

Setelah semua duduk manis di meja makan, makan siang pun dimulai.

Tiba-tiba…

"Jimin, sini gua suapin, aaak.." Yoongi nyuap nasi ke Jimin yang langsung disambut dengan semangat oleh si embul.

Ngeliat itu, Taehyung dan Jungkook so pasti pengen ikutan. Gak mau kalah ama makhluk pucat nan kerempeng itu gaes.

"Mbul, nih, aaak.." Sekarang Taehyung nyuapin Jimin soto Bandung kesukaannya.

Bukannya buka mulut, eh Jiminnya malah cemberut. "Gak mau. Kuahnya gak manis."

Mendengar itu, Taehyung serasa ada petir nyambar kepalanya dan dia berubah jadi kera sakti. Njir.

Jungkook dengan sigap nuangin kecap banyak-banyak ke kuah sotonya sendiri, terus doi ngarahin sendoknya ke arah Jimin.

"Nih, Chim. Nyam nyam."

Jimin natap sendok itu gak suka. "Gak mau. Kuahnya gak pedes."

Para tetua cuman geleng-geleng liat kelakuan si manja.

Mendengar itu, Taehyung langsung ngasih sambel banyak banget ke sotonya sendiri, terus ngarahin sendoknya ke Jimin.

"Aaaak~"

Jimin monyongin bibirnya. "Gak mau. Kepedesan."

Jungkook menyeringai senang. Ia nambahin sedikit sambel ke kuah sotonya, dan nyuapin Jimin lagi.

"Aaak, Chim."

Jimin ngerutin dahinya. "Gak ah, kenyang. Kalian habisin tuh makanan kalian. Kan kasian bang Seokjin udah capek capek bikinin sotonya. Ya gak, mih?" si embul nyari dukungan.

Seokjin langsung ngangguk cepet-cepet. "Yap, habisin. Kalo enggak, elu bedua gua jadiin makan malam."

Taehyung ama Jungkook nelen ludah kasar. Akhirnya mereka nyuapin makanan mereka ke mulut mereka masing-masing, dan…

"ANJIR, ENEK BANGET!" mereka nyemburin makanan masing-masing. Idiw.

Jimin senyum imut. "Enek? Enak kali. Habisin yaah.."

Geng kecebong pada ketawa ngeliat Taehyung ama Jungkook yang terpaksa ngabisin soto mereka yang rasanya gak karuan.

"Eh, ntar malem ke rumah gua yok." Tiba-tiba si mamih kecebong nyeletuk, bikin semua atensi beralih ke doi.

"Mo ngapain?" Namjoon natap si mamih heran.

"Gua baru dapet kiriman buku resep seribu satu bikin jus enak. Pengennya sih ntar malem elu elu pada nyicip jus buatan gua. Mau?" Seokjin ngasih senyuman malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Gratis nih bang?" Anjir si Hoseok. Langsung tajem kupingnya kalo denger sesuatu yang gratisan. Dasar jombloh.

Si mamih ngembangin senyumannya, "Ya gratis dong."

Jimin ngelirik si mamih yang kek ngasih senyum kode kodean gitu ke doi.

"Chim mau~~~"

Ngedenger si embul tercinta mereka bilang gitu, Taehyung ama Jungkook langsung deh ngomong, "Gua ikut." hampir bersamaan.

Yoongi cuman ngangkat alis, kode kalo dia juga mo ikut.

Terakhir si papih Namjoon. Entah kenapa doi rada curiga gitu gaes, ga biasanya pujaan hatinya ngundang orang ke rumah. Tapi ngeliat Seokjin senyum angelic kek gitu, Namjoon jadi pengen nyanyi, 'Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga di hadapanku.. eeeaak.'. Njir, lagu siapa tuh.

"Oke, gua juga." Akhirnya Namjoon mau juga.

Si mamih en embul tersenyum imoets, kek Dijah Yellow.

' _Step pertama… berhasil!_ '

.

.

.

Jam tujuh malem. Seokjin ama Jimin berhasil ngubah dapur si mamih jadi kek semacem mini bar gitu.

Sambil nyapu, Jimin nanya ke mamih kecebong. "Bang… kalo Taehyung ama Jungkook beneran suka ama gua… gua harus ngapain?"

Seokjin noleh ke arah adek kesayangannya. Jimin keliatan lagi galau berat gitu gaes. Duh duh duh.

Si mamih ngehela napas, trus nepuk nepuk pundak Jimin. "Elu harus mantepin hati elu buat milih salah satu dari Yoongi, Taehyung, ama Jungkook."

Jimin natep mata yang lebih tua, trus nunduk sedih. "Yah, kalo gua bisa, bang…"

"Pasti elu bisa dong." Seokjin nyubit pipi si embul.

"Ha~h… gua gak mau bikin Taehyung atau Jungkook sakit hati, bang. Gua sendiri juga masih agak bingung dengan perasaan gua ke bang Yoongi." Jimin melirih sedih.

Seokjin senyum. Rasanya kek lagi nenangin bocah lima tahun yang takut masuk sekolah gegara gurunya mirip setan.

"Eh, sini dengerin gua baik-baik."

Jimin ngedongakin kepalanya. Nampak kedua mata bulan sabitnya yang rada berair.

"Hati itu selalu jujur, gak pernah bohong. Dan perasaan itu bagaikan air. Bening. Cerminan dari keinginan elu." Seokjin ngusep-ngusep rambut yang lebih pendek.

"Trus hubungannya apa, bang?" Jimin nyusut ingusnya.

"Ya gua juga gak tau. Yang jelas, siapapun yang elu pilih nantinya, itu adalah wujud dari hati elu sendiri, elu jatuh sama siapa."

Jimin akhirnya senyum, walopun doi sendiri masih ragu. Tapi seenggaknya doi udah tenang sekarang.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, para kecebong datang ke rumah Seokjin dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Hoseok yang duluan masuk ke rumah si mamih kecebong.

"Eh, embul. Cepet banget elu dateng ke sini." kata Hoseok, yang bikin Jimin senyam senyum.

"Hehehe. Mo bantuin bang Seokjin nyiapin bahan-bahan, bang. Kasian kan kalo doi nyiapin semuanya sendirian." kata Jimin alesan. Yaeyalah, masa doi bilang 'ya jelaslah gua dateng cepet, kan gua mo bantuin mamih gua bikin elu elu pada mavok'.

Hoseok yang emang dasarnya gampang dikibulin langsung ngiyain aja, trus doi langsung jalan ke dapur dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

Yoongi pun nongol. Dia nyempetin buat ngehampirin Jimin dulu nih gaes.

"Hai, Chim. Elu cantik banget malam ini."

Oh yeh. Muka Jimin merah kek pantat bayi abis denger gombalan yang gak ada seninya sama sekali itu. Ini bener-bener gak biasa gaes. Masih inget, kan, Jimin yang marah ama Taehyung en Jungkook yang ngegombalin doi? Kok sekarang Jimin malah kek nerima aja digodain Yoongi?

"Ish. Apaan sih bang Yoongi. Udah sana, duduk." Jimin ngibasin tangannya. Yoongi terkekeh ganteng, trus pergi nyusul Hoseok.

Taehyung nongol. Begitu ngeliat Jimin, doi langsung lari ke arah si embul sambil rentangin kedua tangannya, kek di pilem-pilem India.

"Jiiiimiiiiin~~"

Plak!

Jimin nepok jidat Taehyung, sampe makhluk yang lebih tinggi terdiam di tempatnya dengan muka derp.

"Ah elah, udah sana, ke dapur." Jimin ngusir, Taehyung pura-pura nangis kek anak teka abis dicipok pedopil.

Jungkook pun muncul. Entah kenapa di mata Jimin, Jungkook ganteng banget malam ini. Adeh.

Sama kek dua orang sebelumnya, Jungkook ngehampirin Jimin.

"Malem, Chim." Jungkook nyapa.

Jimin ngerutin dahinya, sebelum mukanya lagi-lagi memerah kek lagi nahan boker. Eh kagak ding. Doi memerah gegara Jungkook megang tangan kanannya lembut, trus tau tau dicium gitu ama si gigi kelinci.

Bhak!

Muka Jungkook kena tabok tangan Jimin yang doi cipok.

"Heh! Ngapain elu pake cium cium tangan gua? Lu kate gua emak elu ape? Sarep lu!" Keluar deh betawinya Jimin.

Jungkook yang teraniaya pun hanya bisa nyusut ingus dan pergi nyusul Yoongi, Hoseok, ama Taehyung.

Terakhir Namjoon muncul. Jimin sebagai anak yang baek langsung nyambut papih kecebongnya.

"Halo, Chim. Bang Seokjin mana?" Namjoon nanya.

"Ada tuh di dapur sama yang laen. Nyusul yok." Jimin ama Namjoon jalan ke arah dapur.

Di sana, terdapat empat makhluk yang duduk manis di kursi, dan seorang makhluk cantik yang lagi berdiri dengan nampan di atas tangannya.

Namjoon terpana. Seokjin malem ini bener-bener—

Tak!

"Adeh!" Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya saat sendok makan menyapa jidatnya mesra.

"Ngapain ngelamun kek sapi ompong? Cepet duduk! Atau gua lemparin pake sendok lagi nih?" Seokjin ambil ancang-ancang kek atlet lempar lembing profesional. Bedanya ini bukan pake lembing, tapi sendok logam yang gua yakin pasti sakit kalo kena jidat.

Oleh karena itu, Namjoon lari terbirit-birit dan duduk manis di atas kursi yang tersedia, sebelum calon istrinya yang galak itu melakukan KDRT ke dia.

"Okeh, karena semua udah dateng, gua bakal ngebagiin jus buatan gua. Elu semua wajib nyicip dan ngasih pendapat nanti." jelas Seokjin yang diangguki kecebong yang laen. Btw, urutan duduk mereka dari pertama itu Hoseok, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi, dan terakhir Namjoon.

Seokjin tersenyum puas. Trus doi mulai ngebagiin benda bernama jus itu ke masing-masing geng kecebong.

"Nih, jus terong belanda buat Hoseok." Seokjin naruh segelas 'jus terong belanda' berwarna merah gelap itu.

"Bang, gua ga bakal jadi terong-terongan kan habis minum ini?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah minta digampar.

Seokjin masang muka sinis. "Tampang lu dah kek cabe, gak bisa dijadiin terong."

Hoseok manyunin bibirnya.

Lanjut, si mamih jalan ke arah Taehyung. "Jus cranberry buat Taehyung."

Taehyung ngerutin alisnya ngeliatin gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah seger di hadapannya. "Yakin ini jus? Kok kek sirup Marjan?"

Tak!

Seokjin ngejitak palak Taehyung napsu. "Apaan dah lu. Mana ada gua make sirup Marjan. Lu kate mo lebaran? Dasar."

Taehyung cengengesan doang.

Seokjin lanjut jalan ke arah si pangeran bungsu geng kecebong, Jeon Jungkook Puspito Wardoyo Bolobolo.

"Jus pisang buat Kuki~" Seokjin naro gelas berisi cairan berwarna kuning cerah.

Jungkooklah yang ngasih reaksi paling wajar dan manly, gaes. "Makasih, bang."

Seokjin lanjut jalan ke arah Yoongi. "Jus blackberry buat Yoongi."

Yoongi ngerutin alisnya. "Yakin ini jus? Kok kek pipis kuda?"

Plak!

Seokjin dengan rempongnya ngegeplak pala Yoongi. "Kurang ajar."

Lanjut, doi jalan ke arah cogan yang sering di-couple-in ama dia oleh geng kecebong, meski sebenarnya mereka kaga ada hubungan istimewa. #hiks

"Terakhir, jus stroberi buat Namjoon." Seokjin ngasih tambahan wink maut ke Namjoon. Alhasil, si papih klepek klepek.

"Okeh, karena semua dah dapet, yok diminum diminum!" Seokjin ngangkat gelas berisi cairan berwarna beningnya, Jimin juga ngangkat gelas berisi cairan kuning ngejreng di tangannya.

Semua korban pada minum tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun.

Diam-diam, Jin ama Jimin perlahan menjauh dari dapur demi mengamankan diri.

"Bang, itu beneran minuman beralkohol? Kok kek jus beneran sih?" Jimin nanya. Sedikit ngintip ke arah temen-temennya yang mulai nampak keliyengan abis minum 'jus' yang dikasih Seokjin.

Si mamih kecebong menyeringai. "Emang mirip jus, tapi semuanya minuman beralkohol, kok. Yang di Hoseok itu namanya Bloody Marry. Yang di Taehyung itu namanya Cosmopolitan. Yang di Jungkook itu Pina Colada. Yang di Yoongi itu Black Russian. Yang di Namjoon itu Daiquiri namanya." jelas Seokjin panjang lebar.

Jimin ngerutin dahinya, "Wow, bang. Elu dapet darimana ini semua?"

Seokjin mesem mesem. "Ada deh. Dapet dari salah satu pemilik bar yang deket ama gua."

Jimin ngangguk-ngangguk aja. "Yang di tangan gua ini ga ada apa-apanya kan bang?" tanya si embul curiga.

Seokjin mendengus doang. "Ye kagaklah say. Itu jus jeruk. Di tangan gua cuman Sprite doang."

Jimin ngangguk ngangguk lagi. "Oke. Kita liat aja gimana jadinya mereka…"

"Khekeke.."

Duh duh duh, berasa kek mafia aja nih duo emak-anak kecebong. Seharusnya mereka sadar kalo Yoongi udah tau semua rencana mereka, dan lagi, seharusnya mereka tau si kecebong albino itu tahan mavok.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu. Dengan woles atau dengan bodohnya, lima kecebong itu pada nenggak habis minuman di depen mereka. Yoongi gak terpengaruh sama sekali gaes. Doi cuman pening dikit, trus mulai ngeliatin para adek kecebongnya yang mulai ngigau gak jelas.

"Eh, wese jongkok—hik, lu tau kenapa kambing punya jenggot?" tanya Taehyung dengan mata setengah mejem setengah kebuka. Sebenernya gua bingung gaes, soalnya Taehyung mavok gak mavok tampangnya tetep aja sama. Tapi keknya nih cebong atu beneran gak sadar deh.

Jungkook masang tampang mikir yang sayangnya keliatan kek orang nahan sembelit. "Ya kalo bang Yoongi—hik, yang jenggotan—hik, kan makin mirip kakek-kakek jadinye."

Taehyung ngekek. "Halah, gaje lu—hik."

Yoongi ndengus kesel.

Tiba-tiba doi ngedenger dua suara yang mendekat, suara si mamih dan anak kesayangan geng kecebong. Yoongi cepet-cepetan akting doi lagi tidur, tapi sambil masang kuping juga.

Seokjin ama Jimin tiba di deket Hoseok.

"Bang, ngapain kita harus bikin bang Hoseok, bang Yoongi ama bang Namjoon mabok juga?" tanya Jimin polos. Wah, nih anak minta diculik emang.

"Ya gak papa. Gua pengen ngeliat wajah derp mereka kalo lagi mavok wkwkwk." Seokjin nyengir setan, Jimin ikutan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar…

"Kkkhh.. Wuji.. elu imut banget sih—hik!"

Dua cocan itu kompak noleh ke arah Hoseok.

"Hah? Wuji? Wuji siapa?" tanya Seokjin bingung. Hoseok punya gebetan gak ngomong-ngomong nih?

Jimin masang tampang mikir. "Wuji… Wuji… Woozi kali, yah, bang?"

Yoongi langsung najemin pendengarannya. Inget, doi gak mavok dan doi denger semuanya gaes. ' _Hoseok? Demen ama adek gua? Hoseok yang kek kuda setengah jadi itu?_ ' Kampret emang si Yoongi.

Seokjin ngangguk semangat. "Hohoho, leh jadi leh jadi. Lagian, Hoseok ama Woozi kan emang satu tempet kerja? Weh, memungkinkan tuh."

Jimin nyengir seneng. "Iya bener, bang! Besok kita interogasi bang Hoseok wkwkwkwk."

Seokjin ngangguk setuju. "Kan, ada untungnya gua bikin mereka mavok semua."

Dua cocan itu melangkah ke arah Taehyung. Jimin mendekat ke arah temennya yang konon katanya sakti mandraguna itu—karena bisa bahasa lutung.

"Taehyung…"

Taehyung ngedongak, nunjukin tampangnya yang gak karuan kek gado-gado.

"Eh… elu yang bintang iklan ganteng dikit cekrek itu, kan?" kata Taehyung gak jelas.

Jimin _sweatdrop_. Kampret bener nih cebong atu.

"Ini gua Park Jimin, dodol." Jimin nahan hasratnya buat nempeleng Taehyung.

"Oh, Jimin? Hik—elu cantik banget malem ini.. hehehe—hik!" Taehyung ngigau lagi, tapi kali ini Jimin blushing jadinya. Duh ileh, embul.

"Gua mo nanya. Elu suka ama gua—"

"YAP! Bener banget—hik. Gua suka, nggak, gua cinta ama elu—hik! Jimin yang manis—hik—walopun kutu buku, pake kaca mata dan manja—hik! Gua sayang banget ama elu~"'

Jimin terdiam. Tiba-tiba Seokjin bisik di kupingnya. "Kan… gua bilang juga apa."

Jimin ngangguk lesu. Dua cocan itu lanjut jalan ke arah Jungkook yang syukurnya jauh lebih normal dari Taehyung.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook ngedongak dikit, ngerespon panggilan lembut dari sosok yang rasanya doi kenal.

Jimin bisa liat Jungkook ngerutin dahi. Matanya merah gaes.

"Ngngng.. siape ye?"

Anjay, Jungkook ketularan betawinya Jimin.

Si embul elus dada aja. Apaan yang jauh lebih normal coba?

"Gua Park Jimin, coeg." kata si embul kesel.

Jungkook ngangguk ngangguk kek orang lagi ngedugem. "Hoh.. ngape—hik?"

Jimin nggigit bibirnya. "Emm… Kuk, elu suka yah ama gua?"

Jungkook terdiam. Sepasang matanya yang memerah natep Jimin lurus.

"Khekekek.. tau aja lu—hik.. hahahah.. gua emang suka kok ama elu—hik! Cinta malah.. wkwkwk.. alay bat dah gua, hahahah!"

Seokjin geleng-geleng. "Sarap nih bocah."

Jimin ngangguk setuju. Mereka lanjut jalan ke arah Yoongi. Penasaran mo ngeliatin muka derpnya si kecebong albino.

"Ngngng.. Jimin~"

Dua cocan itu terdiam.

"Jimin~ cantik banget sih… hik! Jangan sakit lagi, yah? Gua—hik—khawatir banget ama elu.."

Igauan Yoongi malah bikin hati Jimin makin dag dig dug ser. Setelah doi ngedenger pengakuan cinta—secara tak sadar—dari dua cogan sekelasnya, kini doi harus ngedenger Yoongi yang ngigauin doi.

Jimin diam, nunggu.

"Gua… cinta… elu, hik!"

Seokjin nepuk-nepuk pundak Jimin. Nih bocah walopun tampang nerd gitu tapi keimutannya kek magnet gitu ye, bisa narik tiga cogan sekaligus. Kan kampret.

"Seokjiiinnn~~"

Dua cocan yang gak mavok itu langsung noleh ke arah Namjoon yang keliatan paling parah tampangnya. Keknya papih kecebong kita bener-bener gak tahan alkohol deh.

"Seokjin~ hik! Kenapa sih, elu gak peka peka?—hik~ Gua capek tau nungguin elu…"

Kini giliran Seokjin yang mematung, gak tau harus ngapain. Jimin juga gak nyangka.

"Seokjin, _my princess_ … _I really love you_ ~"

Jantung Seokjin berdegup kencang, kek lagi lomba marathon 17 Agustusan.

' _Namjoon…_ '

"Bang Seokjin—"

"Jimin. Biarin aja mereka. Gua mo masuk kamar dulu. Lu kalo laper bongkar aja kulkas. Kalo ngantuk ke kamar tamu aja. Gua tiba-tiba capek. Duluan ye." Seokjin tiba-tiba aja pergi dari dapur, ninggalin Jimin yang kebingungan dengan lima makhluk yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Heh?" Jimin cuman bisa natep punggung si mamih yang makin menjauh. Sepasang mata kecilnya beralih ke Namjoon yang mulai ngorok.

"Grookkk~ Seokjin… Nggrooookk~ _My princess_ ~"

' _Eh buset bang Namjoon. Tapi kok bang Seokjin malah kek kaget dan agak gak nyaman gitu yah, habis tau bang Namjoon ternyata nyimpen hati ama doi? Hmm..'_ pikir Jimin.

Yoongi? Hanya bisa terus pura-pura diem kek malin kundang yang dikutuk jadi batu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Udah senin aja nih gaes. Syukur, Jimin dah bisa masuk sekolah lagi kek biasanya. Gak ada yang salah sih dengan hari ini, kecuali….

"Bang Seokjin!" Hoseok yang manggil Seokjin dari arah meja kantin markas geng kecebong.

Dan Seokjin yang noleh dengan males ke arah enam orang yang lagi natep dia aneh.

"Apaan?" tanya Seokjin gak minat. Doi baru aja beli susu kotak di kantin.

"Gabung, yok!" kali ini Jimin yang tereak.

Seokjin melamun bentar. Trus doi ngedongak. "Kagak, ah. Gua ke kelas dulu. Ciao."

Si mamih pun melangkah pergi dari kantin, ninggalin temen-temen segengnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Jimin mikir keras. ' _Apa jangan-jangan ini…_ '

'… _gegara Namjoon yang ngigau dia suka ama Seokjin?_ ' Yoongi mikir hal yang sama dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **-A. N.-**

Heyo ledis en jentelmen~~! Lama tak jumpa :') Duh, epep ini udah berminggu-minggu dianggurin, wkwkwk. Ada yang masih setia nungguin gua dan epep ini? Kalo ada, monggo unjuk gigi :v

Ah, gua minta… bagi yang berkenan review chap ini, tolong sampaikan rasa greget dan kesel kalian (kalo ngerasa gitu) terhadap gua yang lama apdet epep ini :D Contohnya : "Eh anak ayam, darimane aje lu? Habis bertapa dimane? Ngeselin bat sih, dah bikin orang jenggotan kek kambing nungguin apdet skul taim.." XD

Yaws! Chap ini masalah si mamih cantik dah muncul. Kenape ye, doi malah ngejauhin geng kecebong? Apa gegara Namjun? Apa ada alasan yang laen? Hmm..

Dan masalah nama-nama minuman beralkohol.. plis! Gua ga tau sama sekali kadar alkoholnya tinggi apa rendah, bisa bikin mavok apa gimana, gua ga tau sama sekali :'v maafkannn :'v

Ah, buat yang rikues ke gua, sebenernya gua udah mencantumkan gua ga nerima rikues dalam bentuk apapun. Gua cuma bisa nampung ide dari para pembaca, dan kalo ada kesempatan yang mendukung, gua bakal berusaha buat nulis.

Kalo ada yang mo ditanyain, monggo klik tombol PM dan ngobrol :3 boleh nanya apa aja, asal jangan umur gua ama ending SCHOOL TIME! :v

Last, makasih banyak buat dukungannya, sobat! Terima kasih banyaaak~~


	9. Parents' Problem

_Gummysmiled's 4_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **SCHOOL TIME!**

Di siang hari yang panasnya bikin ketek basah (dan bau asem) karena keringat, geng kecebong lagi nungguin si mamih geng di depen gerbang sekolah. Udah seperempat jam sejak bel pulang, tapi sampe sekarang Seokjin gak muncul-muncul. Jadinya, mereka nungguin doi sambil sibuk ngipas-ngipasin badan.

"Chim, bagi es cendolnyaa~" Si Kuda mulai gangguin si endut yang sedang minum es cendolnya dengan khidmat.

"Gak mau. Beli ndiri." Jimin pun mengamankan es cendolnya dari sosoran Hoseok yang udah monyong-monyongin bibir.

"Pfft~" Yang laen pada nahan ketawa.

"Panas gile. Haus pulak nih. Mana duit udah sekarat." ratap Yoongi. Sedih kali abang kita yang satu ini.

Melihat si abang ketjeh yang kek gitu, embul jadi kesian nih. Ya doi kesian aja liat muka Yoongi yang persis kek tukang becak yang abis narik. Badannya keringetan, bau apek lagi.

"Nih, bang. Es cendol Chim." Jimin dengan polosnya nyodorin es cendolnya ke Yoongi, yang mana ngebuat tiga orang (Jungkook, Taehyung, terutama Hoseok) di sana melotot.

"Ah, _thanks_ , Chim." Yoongi dengan khidmat minum es cendol punya Jimin (sambil nyeringai dikit kalo diliat bener-bener).

Mungkin isi kepala Hoseok sekarang adalah si embul yang jadi jahat banget sama doi dan pilih kasih ama si abang pucet yang mirip kura-kura di geng mereka.

Tapi isi kepala si gigi kapak dan alien Pluto laen lagi gaes.

' _Chim gua tersayang… INDIRECT KISS AMA BANG YOONGI?!_ '

Sontak, dua semprul itu tereak, "BIBIR JIMIN UDAH GA PERAWAN!"

"Apa?!" Itu Jimin yang njerit—oh, ditambah ama mamih Seokjin yang akhirnya datang setelah seribu lima ratus detik mereka nunggu.

Semua pada noleh ke arah Seokjin yang keknya khawatir banget ama anak embul imut kesayangannya.

"Itu, Bang, Bang Yoongi nyium bibir Jimin—"

" _HELL_?!" pekik Yoongi histeris.

"Hoi, fitnah lu!" Yoongi nelen ludah saat Seokjin natap doi kek macan betina kelaparan.

"Hiks, bibir Chim gak perawan lagi, hiks~" Jimin malah ngomporin dan memperkeruh suasana.

"Udahlah, gak usah drama deh. Buang-buang waktu gua aja. Gua balik dulu."

Semua pada natap punggung lebar Seokjin dengan mulut kebuka lebar.

"J-Jadi yang dia sok-sokan kaget itu apaan?" tereak Jungkook kzl.

Hoseok ikut-ikutan, "kirain doi mo bakar Bang Yoongi apa gimana, lah, malah ketus gitu."

Jimin ngangguk imut, "Tapi keknya Bang Seokjin tau elu bedua pada ngibulin dia."

Jungkook ama Taehyung manggut-manggut.

"Mungkin doi lagi kesel sama seseorang?" kata Yoongi, dan geng kecebong langsung menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang emang sedari tadi gak gua kasih part buat ngomong.

"Apaan? Gua dari tadi kan gak ngomong." bales Namjoon gak minat. Mukanya masem enek gitu.

"Hoo.. iya juga. Bang Namjoon kan gak ngapa-ngapain. Masa Bang Seokjin marah gitu aja?" kata si Taehyung yang bikin mereka semua pada mikir.

"Ho'oh, bener. Gua jadi penasaran doi kenapa." dan omongan Hoseok bikin mereka semua terdiam.

Seokjin mulai aneh semenjak mereka minum jus bareng di rumah doi. Ga tau kenapa, sekarang si mamih jarang ngerumpi lagi ama geng kecebong, bahkan lebih suka misahin diri kalo geng kecebong lagi ngumpul. Contohnya ya kek tadi.

"Apa gua sadap aja ya hape Bang Seokjin?" celetuk Jungkook.

Geng kecebong natap Jungkook berbinar-binar, seakan baru dapet ilham yang membuka jalan pikiran mereka.

"Apaan dah. Pokoknya, habis ini langsung ngumpul di rumah Chim, trus gua bakal ngorek semua medsos dia buat nyari tau masalahnya." jelas Jungkook dengan senyum lebar ala ala _hacker_ Anonymous.

Mereka semua nyengir bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Keenam kecebong berkumpul di rumah Chim. Di ruang tamu, mereka udah pada sibuk mantengin laptop Jungkook yang emang udah diprogram yang aneh-aneh biar bisa nge- _hack_ atau nyadap orang. Mereka duduk tenang, posisinya Jungkook duduk di karpet dengan laptop di hadapannya, Jimin duduk di sebelah kiri doi, Taehyung di sebelah kanan doi, Yoongi duduk di tengah Hoseok dan Namjoon di atas sofa.

Sekarang Jungkook lagi ngutak-atik laptopnya. Mukanya serius banget, sayangnya ekspresinya kek lagi nahan boker.

Jimin yang imut entah kenapa ga bisa ngelepasin pandangan matanya dari Jungkook nih gaes. Eak. Dan, ga tau kenapa lagi nih, doi jadi merah gitu pipinya abis liatin Jungkook segitunya. Ih Chimchim, emesh deh.

"Kanda tau Kanda ganteng, Dinda. Dinda gak usah ngeliatin Kanda kek gitu juga. Toh aset Kanda hanya untuk Dinda seorang." Jungkook ngegombal sambil noel dagu Jimin.

"Anjirr!" Taehyung noyor palak Jungkook sadis.

"Semprul lu." Yoongi ikutan noyor palak Jungkook dari atas.

Jiminnya cuman ketawa jaim aja kek putri raja.

"Udah, udah. Fokus. Sekarang, coba lu ngelacak data panggilan Bang Seokjin aja, Kuk." Namjoon merintah dengan serius.

"Siap, Bang." Jungkook langsung ngutak-atik laptopnya, kerja.

Hoseok ngerutin dahi, "Emang kenapa ama data panggilan doi?"

Namjoon noleh ke arah Hoseok dengan muka masem. "Gua curiga aja, ada kontak Bang Seokjin yang punya hubungan sama dia."

Kini gentian Taehyung yang ndongak natap Namjoon gak ngerti. "Hubungan yang kek gimana maksud lu, Bang?"

Namjoon menghela napas. Kek orang frustasi gitu. "Gua curiga aja Bang Seokjin punya pacar, atau orang istimewa, atau apalah gitu, yang bikin doi jadi berubah belakangan ini."

Taehyung ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti.

Dan Yoongi tiba-tiba nyeletuk, "Kenapa lu penasaran sama hal itu?"

Namjoon kek terperanjat gitu habis denger pertanyaan Yoongi.

Ditambah ama Jungkook, "Iya. Kenapa Bang Namjoon mesti curiga? Emang kenapa kalo Bang Seokjin punya pacar?"

Akhirnya mereka semua terdiam. Suara Jungkook yang tadi sibuk ngetik program entah apa di laptopnya gak terdengar lagi. Mereka semua noleh natap Namjoon dengan pandangan bermakna sama.

"Lu suka ama Bang Seokjin?" dan perkataan Hoseok mewakili isi kepala lima kecebong lain.

Namjoon nelen ludah. Doi dalam posisi bener-bener tersudutkan nih gaes.

"Udah, jujur aja kali, Bang. Masa ama kita-kita aja ditutupin sih, masalah orang yang disuka doang. Kita kan sahabat, Bang." Jimin make jurus bujuk rayu imut ajaran mamihnya.

Yang laen pada manggut-manggut setuju aje.

Akhirnya si babang jenius ngangguk dengan pasrah, kemudian ngaku. "Iye iye. Gua emang udah lama suka ama Bang Seokjin. Doi tuh tipe gua banget."

Semua pada nyengir bahagia. Entah kenapa, seneng aja liat kapel mamih papih mereka. Yah, namanya juga fudanshi.

"Iyaa, mamih tuh orangnya baik, lembut pula. Huhuhu, mamih… Chim kangen~" si embul mulai mewek. Efek sekarang mamihnya sering nelantarin dia hiks.

Jungkook ngelus ngelus rambut Jimin modus, dan tangannya secepat kilat ditepis ama Taehyung yang sigap kalo gebetannya mulai digrepe grepe saingan.

"Jadi gegara itu lu khawatir kalo Seokjin berubah karna udah punya pacar apa tunangan gitu?" tukas Yoongi.

Namjoon ngangguk dengan muka galaunya. "Iya, Bang. Gua ga mau aja kalah sebelum berjuang dapetin doi. Ntar kalo gua udah naruh harapan besar buat Bang Seokjin, eh taunya doi dah punya calon suami."

Geng kecebong pun terdiam. Sebelum—

"ANJIR, drama bener dah! Akakakak~"

—trio maknae ngetawain si babang.

"Cem sinetron ae si abang, eak." Nih kata si bungsu setan.

"Takut di PeHaPe-in nih yee~" Ini si embul.

"Ditunggu ye Bang, undangannya." Ini omongan Taehyung, dan si alien dapet gamparan gratis dari Namjoon.

"Nah, biar tau kepastiannya, enak kita cek semua dulu." Hoseok si kuda bijak menengahi.

Yang laen pada manggut manggut sambil nyengir.

Tangan Jungkook mulai ngetik dengan cepat. Bahasa program menuhin seisi laptopnya dan hanya doi yang ngerti. Akhirnya, muncul juga data panggilan Seokjin selama sebulan terakhir.

"Weh… Coba liat deh. Bang Seokjin banyak nelpon dan nerima telpon dari satu nomor yang sama." kata Jungkook.

Geng kecebong sontak majuin kepala dan merhatiin isi laptop si bungsu.

"Eh iya ya. Bener-bener! Ini keknya mereka sering banget saling telpon-telponan!" Hoseok mulai heboh sendiri.

"Mana nelponnya tiga kali sehari. Kek makan obat ae." tambah Taehyung sambil geleng-geleng.

Jimin noleh ke Namjoon, "Ini bukan nomor elu, kan, Bang?"

Namjoon geleng. "Bukan. Nomor gua telkomsel. Ini kan nomor tri."

Yang laen manggut manggut.

"Berarti siapa dong yang nelpon Bang Seokjin sesering ini?" pertanyaan Jungkook bikin mereka semua terdiam.

"Yang jelas orang itu pasti holang kaya. Bang Seokjin make telkomsel kan? Tri ke telkomsel kan mahal." Taehyung nyeletuk.

Yang laen pada noleh ke Taehyung dengan muka datar.

"Plis deh, Tae. Gak penting." kata Jimin frustasi ama temennya yang satu ini.

Taehyung cengengesan ae.

"Eh eh. Keknya gua kenal nomor ini deh." Yoongi yang dari tadi diem akhirnya buka suara.

Mereka semua pada noleh ke Yoongi.

"Kalo ga salah… ini nomornya…" Yoongi mikir keras. Geng kecebong pada natep Yoongi penasaran.

"Jin Hyosang! Iya, gua inget bener. Ini nomornya Hyosang!" Yoongi histeris, dan satu geng pun ikut histeris.

Kenapa mereka histeris?

Yah, Jin Hyosang itu temen sekelas Seokjin dan Yoongi yang paling tajir seangkatan senior. Mobilnya Mercedes-Benz yang SLS AMG. Kalo jalan ada _bodyguard_ yang ngikutin. Kalo makan gak pernah di kantin sekolah, selalu beli makanan resto yang _high class_. Tajir bener sih emang, cuman geng kecebong jelas gak akan ngerestuin hal itu. Kenapa? Karena—

"Yang bener aja, Bang?" Hoseok nanya.

Yoongi cepet-cepet ngeluarin hpnya dari saku dan segera ngecek kontak Hyosang di hpnya.

"Tuh, bener, tuh!" si Yoongi nunjukin kontaknya Hyosang, dan bener aja. Nomor yang tertera di hp Yoongi sama dengan yang di laptop Jungkook.

Semua pada masang muka gak percaya. Bengong kek sapi ompong.

"Yang bener aja, Bang? Bang Hyosang saingan gua?" Namjoon nyaris teriak.

Yoongi ngangguk yakin.

Yah, alasan utamanya adalah Hyosang itu saingan Namjoon dari jaman geng kecebong masuk SMA. Dulu Hyosang anak OSIS, dan Namjoon pernah ditantang mecahin soal gitu. Soal yang butuh analisis, dan Namjoon bisa nyeleseinnya. Eh, Hyosang malah ngeremehin Namjoon dan bilang kalo itu cuman gegara beruntung doang. Gak cuman itu, Hyosang itu arogan banget. Jungkook dulu pernah mo ngambilin buku Hyosang yang jatoh dari tasnya. Namanya juga adek kelas, mesti sopan santun gitu kan di hadapan yang lebih tua. Eh Hyosang bukannya terima kasih, doi malah ngelap bukunya pake saputangan. Jelaslah Jungkook jengkel. Emang kuman di tangannya bisa bikin orang tetanus apa?

Dan yah, bisa dibilang masing-masing geng kecebong—kecuali Seokjin—pernah ngalamin hal buruk yang berkaitan dengan Hyosang, bahkan Yoongi yang notabenenya adalah temen sekelasnya.

"Adeh, ini buruk banget." lirih Jimin. Rasanya gak terima aja mamih kesayangannya deket-deket ama orang yang doi gak suka.

Namjoon menghela napas, padahal dalam hatinya doi khawatir banget kalo gebetannya bakal digebet orang.

"Coba cek yang lain, Kuk. BBM apa Line gitu." Namjoon ngasih komando.

Jungkook manggut-manggut. Doi kembali ngutak-atik laptop dan gak lama, muncullah riwayat _chat_ di salah satu medsosnya Seokjin.

"Lah lah lah. Ini bukannya Bang Hyosang?" Taehyung heboh, nunjuk salah satu riwayat _chat_ Seokjin.

"Anjir! Buka, Kuk, buka!" Jimin ikutan heboh.

Jungkook malah natap Jimin. "Buka? Jangan di sini, Dinda, ntaran aja. Banyak orang nih."

"Najisss!" Jimin nggeplak palak Jungkook sadis.

Setelah kapok, Jungkook akhirnya ngebuka riwayat _chat_ mamih mereka dengan Jin Hyosang.

.

 **Jin Hyosang** : Hai, Jinnie. Udah makan malam?

 **Seokjin Kim** : Haii~ Udah kok. Kamu sendiri?

 **Jin Hyosang** : Udah, barusan aja. Lagi apa?

 **Seokjin Kim** : Lagi baca buku resep nih :3 mo coba-coba bikin masakan baru heheh

 **Jin Hyosang** : Weh mantep. Kapan kapan masakin aku ya :D

 **Seokjin Kim** : Kamu yang dimasak gitu? XD

 **Jin Hyosang** : Gak lah~ masakin makanan gitu buat aku :3

 **Seokjin Kim** : oke bos :D tapi bayar yaaa

 **Jin Hyosang** : Bayar pake cinta aja gimana :)

 **Seokjin Kim** : aih kalo gitu ga usah bayar deh :v

.

"Anjirr! Gak nyangka gua anjir!" Jungkook heboh.

"Anjirr! Pake aku kamu anjir!" Hoseok heboh.

"Anjirr! Mamih gua nih anjir!" Jimin heboh.

"Anjirr! Bayar pake cinta anjir!" Yoongi heboh.

"Anjirr! Emot pacmannya ucul deh." Ini Taehyung.

Yang lain menghela napas.

Hoseok garuk-garuk palak frustasi. "Sumpah deh. Bang Seokjin bahkan gak pernah nunjukin kalo dia ternyata deket ama Bang Hyosang."

Yoongi ngangguk setuju. "Bahkan di kelas mereka kelihatan biasa aja. Gua juga ga pernah ngerasa mereka ada apa-apanya."

Trio maknae manggut.

Tiba-tiba, lima ekor kecebong itu serempak noleh ke arah Namjoon. Dan si babang jenius kita ternyata lagi natap kosong ke arah laptop Jungkook.

"Yeah, _dude_. _This is not good_." Jungkook angkat kedua tangan, nyerah ama keadaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya di sekolah pas jam istirahat, geng kecebong ngumpul di kantin. Mereka bikin siasat, gimana caranya biar mereka tau cerita yang sebenarnya dari Seokjin. Lagi-lagi, si mamih gak gabung sama mereka pas istirahat. Kata Yoongi, doi lagi ngerjain tugas di kelas.

"Gua ga ngerti kenapa Seokjin ngomong gitu, padahal tugas yang dikasih Pak Joko dikumpulnya minggu depan. Jarang jarang doi kek gitu." Yoongi gusar sendiri.

"Mamih emang rajin sih orangnya, tapi gak sebegitunya deh." tambah si embul sedih. Gak cuman si papih yang sedih, si embul juga sedih ditelantarin mamihnya gini.

"Apa lagi alasannya kalo bukan buat ngindarin ngumpul." kata Jungkook sebelum nyeruput susu kotaknya.

"Kalo emang doi ngindar, apa yang salah coba?" Hoseok nanya, dan mereka semua terdiam dan mulai mikir.

Jimin tiba-tiba dapet ilham, ' _Mungkin aja ini gegara Bang Seokjin denger pernyataan cinta Bang Namjoon waktu itu kali ya… Kan habis denger itu, doi tiba-tiba pergi ke kamarnya. Hmm~ Terus… Bang Seokjin juga ngasih macem-macem minuman beralkohol ke yang laen, dan itu katanya dapet dari pemilik bar yang deket sama doi…'_

Jimin tiba-tiba tersentak kaget gitu, bikin yang laen ikutan kaget.

"Kenapa, Jim?" Namjoon nanya.

"Errr… Bang Yoongi, Bang Hyosang tuh punya bar yah?" Jimin nanya dengan polosnya, bikin yang lain—kecuali Yoongi—makin kaget.

"Bukan Hyosang sih, bapaknya doang. Cuman sekarang jadi doi yang ngurus gitu gegara bapaknya sibuk." jelas Yoongi.

Muka Jimin tiba-tiba sumringah tapi doi cepet-cepet ngatur mimik mukanya. "Oooh gitu."

"Emang kenapa, Chim? Kok tiba-tiba nanya gitu?" kata Jungkook.

"Gak papa. Cuman gua pernah denger aja Bang Hyosang punya bar gitu." kata Jimin boong dikit.

Yang laen pada manggut-manggut.

"Apa gini aja deh. Mungkin masalah Bang Seokjin ada di antara kita. Maksudnya, ada salah satu dari kita yang sebenernya Bang Seokjin hindarin. Jadi, sebagian dari kita harus interogasi Bang Seokjin dan nanya ke dia." Tiba-tiba Namjoon nyeletuk.

"Bisa jadi. Leh ugha tuh." Taehyung nyahut.

Yang laen pada setuju aja.

"Oke kalo gitu. Karena Jimin kesayangan Bang Seokjin, jadi elu harus interogasi Bang Seokjin sebaik mungkin, Jim. Tanya apa masalah dia." kata Yoongi serius.

"Oke, Bang." Jimin nyanggupin.

"Dan gua rasa kalo Jimin sendiri mungkin gak bisa ngebujuk Bang Seokjin buat cerita. Jadi, Taehyung, ikut Jimin." kata Yoongi lagi.

"YES! Hahahah!" Taehyung tereak seneng sambil meluk Jimin tanpa aba-aba.

Jungkook langsung masang muka kecut sekecut-kecutnya. "Guanya, Bang?"

Yoongi ngehela napas pasrah. "Yodah, lu juga."

"YEAH!" Jungkook nyaris tereak dan gentian Taehyung yang masang tampang kecut.

Jimin cuman bisa diem dengan muka merahnya.

"Kalian tanyain hubungan Seokjin ama Hyosang, kalo perlu sampe ke akarnya. Gua, Hoseok, ama Namjoon bakal nunggu informasi dari kalian dan nyusun rencana selanjutnya."

Geng kecebong pada menyeringai. Merasa jadi gangster kali.

Yah, moga moga babang Namjoon gak lama lama patah hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **-A. N.-**

Hai semuaaaa~

Pertama aku minta maaf pada para pembaca karena udah bikin kalian nunggu selama hampir 3 bulan buat apdetan ff ini. Kalo kalian tanya, lagi-lagi ini masalah _mood_. Kadang ada saatnya aku ngerasa kehilangan gairah buat ngetik, apa lagi ff kesayanganku ini yang mungkin bakal lebih dari 12 chapter :3 Yah, diharapkan kesetiaannya dalam nunggu lanjutan FF ini XD

Dan aku bahagia banget, makin lama makin banyak yang baca ff ngaco ini.. aduh makasih banyak. Makasih banget deh.. udah mau meluangkan waktu ngereview ff ini, nge-follow/favorite, dan nyemangatin aku tanpa capek.. Makasih banyaaaakkk :'D

Kalo ada yang mo bincang bincang silakan PM ya XD

Baiklaaah…

Monggo klik kotak 'Review' dan sampaikan isi hati kalian ya XD


	10. Parents' Problem II

_Gummysmiled's 4_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **SCHOOL TIME!**

.

.

P. S. : Hyosang itu Kidoh ex Toppdogg yah. Mungkin dah pada tau semua, doi sohib kentelnya Jin semasa trainee :3

.

.

Siang ini guru guru SEMPAK pada rapat. Hamdalah bagi siswa siswi yang males belajar cem trio maknae kecebong, karena mereka dapat melaksanakan misi mulia mereka langsung hari ini. Misi apakah itu? Bagi yang lupa silakan baca lagi chap sebelomnya.

Jadi, maknaes ucul geng kecebong lagi otw kelas Seokjin ama Yoongi. Tanpa permisi apa ngucapin salam mereka masuk gitu aja ke dalam kelas 12-B. Kakak kakak pada ngenalin mereka semua sebagai gengnya Seokjin-Yoongi. Coba aja kalo gak unyu, mungkin dah disepak dari kelas.

Pas masuk, Jimin langsung lari ke bangku si mamih. Empunya lagi sibuk belajar padahal ga ada guru. Jungkook ama Taehyung liat liat sekitar. Sesuai rencana, Yoongi bakal kabur dari TKP selama masa pemeriksaan dan Hyosang lagi ga ada di kelas.

Tiga cebong unyu langsung ngerubungin si mamih geng. Yang paling embul udah rempong mo duduk mepet ke emaknya.

"Lu bertiga ngapain ke sini? Ntar Pak Junaedi patroli mampus dah." peringat si Seokjin. Keliatan banget gelagat mo ngehindar dari para bocah. Buktinya dia jadi sok sok gak peduli adek adek tercinta maen ke kelasnya. Biasanya juga pada kongkow. Biasa, emak-emak.

Taehyung ambil inisiatif duduk di meja Seokjin. "Kita mo nanya sesuatu ama elu bang, dan harus dijawab dengan cara saksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya."

Seokjin menghela napas. "Sawan nih anak."

"Serius bang. Kita bela-belain datang cuman buat nanya ini sama Bang Seokjin loh." kata Jimin sambil natap si mamih ala anak kucing minta makan.

Sebenernya ada hawa napsu buat ngegoreng bocah bocah ini pake tepung krenyes, tapi karna Seokjin merasa dirinya adalah warga negara yang baik dan taat pada undang-undang jadi dia nahan keinginan nista tersebut dan memilih untuk tersenyum tamvan.

"Iya, iya. Mo nanya apa emangnya?" kata Seokjin (pura-pura) lembut. Doi mulai ngerasa ga nyaman aja. Pan dia sebenernya lagi ngehindarin geng kecebong.

Jungkook yang dari tadi mingkem akhirnya buka suara. "Kenapa bang Seokjin jarang ngumpul lagi?" tembak si bungsu.

"Iya. Bang Seokjin juga jadi sering di kelas aja." tambah Jimin.

 _Bull's eye_. Seokjin diem, tapi otaknya cepet cepet nyari alasan yang paling masuk akal buat jawab pertanyaan para ucrit.

"Gak kenapa napa sih. Lu tau sendiri kan, dikit lagi mau ada ujian nasional, ntar ujian masuk universitas, segala macemlah. Gua pengen fokus belajar dulu biar dapet hasil yang baik." Seokjin ngasih senyum pengertian, dalam hati bangga ama kemampuannya ngibulin adek adek imut.

Serempak, para bocah merengut. Dikira gampang kali mo nipu mereka.

"Oke ngerti, tapi bang Seokjin ga perlu ngehindarin geng kecebong juga kan?" Duar, Taehyung tepat sasaran.

Seokjin jadi gagu seketika, mulutnya megap megap kek ikan lele. "S-Siapa yang ngehindar? Kan gua dah bilang, gua mau belajar—"

Jimin nambahin, "Emangnya kita ganggu apa? Kan ga perlu diemin kita kita juga, bang. Bang Seokjin jadi aneh banget belakangan ini." Yap, teros, sikat habis si abang.

"Bang Seokjin keliatan banget menghindar. Jujur aja kali bang. Kita sedih tau kalo Bang Seokjin gini." kata si bungsu.

Mereka semua pada diem. Seokjin nunduk dalem trus pundaknya bergetar gitu.

"Njir, nangis kan!" bisik Taehyung rada keras.

Taehyung ama Jimin kompakan pada ngelirik Jungkook dengan tatapan ular kelaparan.

"Apaan lirik lirik?" balas Jungkook sinis. Tapi akhirnya nyerah juga doi habis dipelototin mereka berdua. Akhirnya doi nepuk nepuk pundak Seokjin.

"Bang, kita ga marah kok sama Bang Seokjin. Jangan nangis dong." kata Jungkook, trus balas melototin Taehyung, minta pertolongan.

Si alien ikut-ikutan, "Kalo Bang Seokjin gini terus, gua jadi ga tenang ngajar bahasa lutung ama anak-anak. Gua kepikiran Bang Seokjin mulu."

Jungkook Jimin masang muka datar. Si embul nyeret Taehyung ke belakang sebelum doi ngomong lagi.

"Kita kan bisa jadi tempat ceritanya Bang Seokjin. Kita mau dengerin kok bang. Bang Seokjin ga perlu mendem sedih sendiri." Si embul ngelus-ngelus pundak si mamih.

Seokjin akhirnya ngangkat kepala dan manyun, "Gua ga nangis bego. Lu semua alay deh."

Mereka bertiga pada nyengir lega.

"Nah sekarang Bang Seokjin cerita aja. Jangan diem mulu." bujuk Taehyung. Hamdalah bisa ngomong yang bermutu juga nih bocah.

Seokjin menghela napas. Doi natap adeknya atu-atu sebelum mulai cerita.

"Gua dijodohin ama Hyosang."

Dan Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook nyaris kena serangan jantung. Hampir aja Jimin teriak, cuman bibir sekseh ama hidung minimalisnya mesti ditabrak ama tangan bau terasinya Seokjin. Biasa, emak-emak.

"Dijodohin?" Bocah ucrit nanya serempak.

Seokjin ngangguk ngangguk lesu. "Iya. Udah semenjak kami SMP sebenernya. Dan habis lulus ini, kami mau merit."

" _WHAT_?!" Nah kali ini mereka bertiga ga bisa nahan jiwa orang hutan mereka. Untung kelas lagi pada ribut juga, jadi ga ada yang protes ke mereka.

"Iya. Awalnya gua ga terima, sampai sekarang gua juga rada gak rela. Gua rasa Hyosang ga cocok aja sama gua. Dia baik sih emang, romantis juga. Cuman perilaku dia ke orang lain bener-bener bikin gua malu. Dia orang kaya, gua sederhana aja. Doi sarapan fettucine gua nasi uduk. Doi makan siangnya lasagna nah gua bakmi ayam lima rebu. Doi makan malam pizza nah gua indomi. Doi jajannya di Starbak nah gua di kantin aja beli bakwan 5 gua bayar 4 rebu. Doi ngemilnya sosis, nah gua coki coki."

Entahlah, Jimin Taehyung Jungkook rada simpati juga dengernya. Tapi geng gengan mereka emang sering nyolong bakwan apa gorengan di kantin sih.

"Awalnya emang berjalan biasa biasa aja. Cuman semenjak gua liat Namjoon untuk pertama kali… entahlah, gua ngerasa berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya gua mikir, 'ada ya orang sesempurna dia? Ganteng, jenius, ga sombong' dan gua rasa deg degan mulu kalo deket sama dia. Apalagi habis kita gabung ke OSIS dan bikin geng. Rasanya gua pegel senyum terus tiap liat dia." Seokjin perlahan nundukin kepalanya.

"Tapi Hyosang akhirnya tau. Dia tau kalo gua mulai deket ama dia, mulai jarang makan berdua aja, mulai lirik lirik dia. Dan akhirnya Hyosang ngelarang gua deket-deket kalian lagi, tapi gua ga mau. Gua marah ama dia dan karna dia ga mau gua diemin akhirnya dia ngalah, dengan syarat gua ga boleh sama sekali berinteraksi terlalu berlebihan ama Namjoon. Akhirnya waktu gua undang kalian minum di rumah gua, gua tau kalo Namjoon suka ama gua. Dia bilang dia cinta ama gua. Dan… dan gua—hiks.."

Yah bagus. Mamih kita nangis.

Para kecebong langsung heboh.

"Eh eh jangan nangis bang. Cup cup cup, ntar Tae beliin bakwan kesukaan bang Seokjin oke?" kata Taehyung.

Jimin tahan aja buat ga nyekek ntu makhluk.

"Jangan nangis dong, bang. Malu ama umur." Jungkook nasehatin.

' _Ah ini juga sama begonya._ ' Sabar ae Jimin mah.

"Ssshh.." Jimin cuman ngusap ngusap punggung lebar emaknya dan itu berhasil bikin Seokjin lebih tenang.

"Gua ngejauhin kalian karna Namjoon. Gua takut gua ga bisa nahan perasaan gua kalo terus deket deket dia. Gua takut gua jadi pengkhianat dalam keluarga gua yang udah erat banget tali persahabatannya ama keluarga Hyosang. Gua juga ga punya hati buat bikin Hyosang lebih kecewa dari ini." kata Seokjin sedih sambil ngusek ngusek matanya yang berair.

Maknae kecebong pada ngehela napas. Tau gini kenapa ngga dari dulu mereka ngehibur abang tertua mereka ini kan. Kasian si mamih, diem diem nyimpan masalahnya sendiri.

"Sabar yah bang. Hati ga akan salah memilih kok." Taehyung nyeletuk, yang otomatis bikin si gigi kapak dan embul noleh ke arah dia dengan tatapan gak percaya.

"Siapapun yang jadi pilihannya nanti, itulah yang hati kecil bang Seokjin mau karena rasa tak pernah bohong." Lanjut Taehyung.

' _Yeee.. agen kecap Bango nih keknya._ ' kata yang laen dalam hati.

"Bang Seokjin _stay strong_ yah. Kita tuh ga boleh menghindari masalah. Masalah tuh adalah teman. _Trouble is a friend yeah trouble is a friend oh oh._ " Jungkook malah nyanyi.

Jimin nepok jidat aja. Sebelom doi kehabisan stok kesabaran dan ninju dua bocah gila itu, dia buru buru ngambil alih suasana.

"Kita hadapi masalahnya sama-sama. Bang Seokjin ga perlu nutup-nutupin apapun dari kita. Kita pasti bakal selalu ada buat Bang Seokjin." Akhirnya si embul menutup siraman rohani dadakan ini.

Seokjin ngusap ngusap matanya unyu. Dia ngelus rambut adeknya sayang. "Makasih ya mbul, Kuk, Tae."

"Siap Bos!" Bocah bocah pada kasih hormat anak pramuka.

Tiba-tiba hape Jungkook bunyi. Tanda ada panggilan masuk. _Ringtone_ nya lagu Girl's Day Something. Ahay.

Rupanya si Yoongi yang nelpon. Gegara si tukang marah yang nelpon buru buru deh diangkat ama si dedek.

"Wassap bang—"

"JEON JUNGKOOK! Lo dimana hah?!"

"Ya gua di kelas elu lah bang. Bareng Chim, Taehyung sama Bang Seokjin juga—"

"CEPET KE KELAS 11-A SEKARANG! NAMJOON DIKEROYOK HYOSANG!"

"Watdepak?!"

Dan sambungan itu tiba-tiba aja terputus. Mereka pada saling tatap menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan horor.

"MAMPUS! NAMJUN KAN GA BISA KELAHI!"

Tanpa nunggu komando, mereka berempat langsung lari secepet Flash ke kelasnya Hoseok ama Namjoon. Dalam hati mereka dagdigdug banget, khawatir ama keadaan Namjoon. Dan bener aja, kelas 11-A dari luar kedengeran ribut banget. Bahkan suara kursi yang dilempar kedengeran keras banget.

Empat kecebong langsung masuk dan bener aja. Di sana, orang yang belakangan mereka ketahui adalah tunangan mamih mereka alis Hyosang bin Jin sedang berdiri dengan muka merah dan tangan yang berdarah. Hoseok ama Yoongi yang diem diem bisa bela diri sedang dalam posisi _defense_ nya dalam ngelindungin Namjoon (meski muka mereka ga luput dari luka luka), jaga jaga kalo Hyosang mau mukul Namjoon lagi. Dan di pojok kelas, ada Namjoon yang babak belur di sana sini. Pipinya biru dan darah netes dari bibir dan hidungnya. Rasanya badan doi ga ada yang selamat dari hantaman Hyosang.

Seokjin yang kaget banget sontak lari ke dalam, padahal bisa aja Hyosang ngamukin dia juga.

"BANG SEOKJIN!" Trio maknae teriak khawatir dari pintu kelas. Jungkook langsung lari masuk buat ngebantu Namjoon. Jimin awalnya juga mo ikut-ikutan masuk, tapi Taehyung buru-buru cegat si embul.

"Taehyung minggir! Gua mo bantu Bang Namjoon!" Jimin berusaha ngelepasin tangannya yang dicengkeram kuat sama Taehyung.

Si alien geleng-geleng kuat.

"TAEHYUNG! LU RESE!"

"Sssshh." Taehyung naruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Jimin, maksa buat si imut itu diam. Jimin yang digituin langsung melototin Taehyung dengan matanya yang berair.

"Denger, Chim. Elu ga bisa kelahi, dan lu tau Hyosang kan? Liat, dia sendirian doang tapi Bang Namjoon, Bang Yoongi ama Bang Hoseok udah babak belur gitu. Gua ga mau liat elu luka luka kayak mereka." Nasehat Taehyung lembut.

Jimin meraung, "Kan gua cowo! Gua mo bantu dan gua ga masalah luka luka gitu!"

"Tapi gua mau ngelindungin elu! Gua ga suka liat lu luka luka!" bentak Taehyung ngebuat si embul terdiam dan nunduk.

Taehyung ngehela napas. Ini bener-bener buang waktu tapi dia juga ga bisa liat Jimin sedih gini.

"Denger. Chim bisa bantu dengan nyiapin obat-obatan oke? Kita bakal selesein ini secepatnya." kata Taehyung trus doi ngecup hidung Jimin bentar, sebelum lari buat nahan Hyosang yang hampir nyerang Jungkook.

Jimin nelan ludah. Mukanya meraaaah banget dan doi langsung lari ke UKS buat ngambil beberapa obat.

Sementara itu…

"Heh bocah! Ga usah ikut ikutan lu!" Bogeman Hyosang nyaris ngehantam pipi Jungkook sebelum ditangkis keras sama Taehyung.

"WOI! Lu kerasukan, bos? Eling!" Taehyung nendang perut Hyosang. Kena, tapi kakinya ditarik dan Hyosang ngebanting Taehyung gitu aja.

"TAE!" Semua pada kompak teriak. Anak-anak kelas 11-A yang laen mulai keluar berhamburan nyari guru.

" _Shit._ " Taehyung ngusap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Hoseok maju lagi meski dia tau badannya udah sakit semua. "Setan! Lu ga bisa nyakitin adek gua!"

Tinju Hoseok berhasil dihindari Hyosang dan gentian anak itu nyikut perut Hoseok sampe dia jatuh di lantai.

Seokjin mulai histeris, "HYOSANG! STOP!"

Yoongi ketawa sinis, mulai nyerang Hyosang lagi. "Lu udah ngambil sahabat gua, lu kekang dia cuman karna dia tunangan lu, lu pikir Seokjin budak lu? Bangsat!"

Yoongi nendang kaki Hyosang dan berhasil buat Hyosang jatuh. Sayangnya orang itu lebih gesit. Dalam posisi duduknya, dia nendang kaki Yoongi tepat di tulang kering sampai Yoongi ambruk.

Seokjin mulai nangis. Dia benci Hyosang dan kali ini dia gak mau ngemis ke Hyosang. Tapi adek-adeknya dalam bahaya dan minta maaf sama tunangannya adalah hal yang paling tepat saat ini. Jadi Seokjin lari ke arah Hyosang yang masih terduduk lalu bersimpuh di belakang orang itu dan meluk pinggang Hyosang sambil nangis di punggungnya.

"Hyosang berhenti. Udah." Seokjin nangis kejer. Bisa doi rasain napas ngos-ngosannya Hyosang yang keknya lagi berusaha ngatur emosinya.

Jungkook yang belum K.O langsung ngampirin Namjoon. Jimin tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu dengan kotak P3K. Hampir aja kebiasaan njeritnya kambuh pas liat geng kecebong pada babak belur dan Seokjin nangis sambil meluk Hyosang. Jimin nelan ludah. Baru ditinggal bentar dah pada ambruk semua. Akhirnya doi jalan di pinggir pinggir demi ngehampirin Taehyung yang merem—keknya udah di awang-awang.

"Tae, Tae? Jangan pingsan, dong… Gua ga kuat kalo disuruh gendong lu ke UKS, hiks…" Jimin nangis sambil goyang goyangin lengan Taehyung.

"Mana ada _Princess_ gendong _Prince_ …" kata Taehyung yang tiba-tiba ngebuka matanya dan senyum lemah kek di drama-drama.

"Tae! Hiks—" Jimin langsung meluk kepala Taehyung dan nenggelemin kepalanya ke rambut si alien. Yang dipeluk senyum penuh arti.

"Ssshh… Jangan nangis yah. Ayo bantu yang lain ke UKS." kata Taehyung sambil ngusep-ngusep punggung sempit Jimin.

Si embul cepet-cepet negakin badan dan ngusap air matanya. "Iya, gak nangis kok ini."

Taehyung senyum aja. Terus Jimin mapah dia. "Kuk, bisa tolong bantu Bang Namjoon kan?" Jimin nanya ke Jungkook yang ternyata dari tadi melamun ngeliatin interaksi mereka berdua.

"Eh b-bisa kok." Jungkook langsung sigap mapah Namjoon dan ngikutin Jimin ama Taehyung yang udah jalan duluan.

Hoseok dengan sigap mapah Yoongi yang dikhawatirkan patah tulang di kaki. Yoongi ngelirik Seokjin yang masih nangis dan meluk Hyosang.

"Elu bisa milih. Dia atau kita." kata Yoongi tajem. Terus mereka pergi ninggalin kelas 11-A yang kek kapal pecah. Hanya ada Hyosang dan Seokjin di sana. Anak 11-A gak ada yang berani balik ke kelas setelah situasi pasca perang dunia ketiga meletus.

Hyosang muter badannya. Seokjin langsung nutupin mukanya pake tangan dan lanjut nangis. Hyosang cuman natap Seokjin tanpa berniat ngomong sepatah katapun.

Seokjin sekuat tenaga nahan isakannya dan berusaha ngomong. Suaranya parau banget. "Maaf, Hyosang. Cuman kamu bener-bener ngancurin perasaan aku saat ini."

Hyosang meluk Seokjin erat. Doi ngusap rambut Seokjin sayang. Tapi yang namanya karakter ga bisa diubah. Sekali sombong tetap sombong. Sekali egois tetap egois.

Hyosang nempelin dagunya ke kepala Seokjin, "Sekarang kamu ngerti kan ini salah kamu? Kamu sendiri tau kalo aku gak suka kamu deket deket mereka. Apalagi Namjoon. Kenapa kamu gak pernah merasa cukup? Apa sih yang kurang? Kamu bilang ke aku, kamu merasa kurang apa. Kamu gak perlu bergaul sama orang kayak mereka—"

"—Aku gak pernah dapet kelegaan sama kamu. Bahagia dalam hidup aku gak pernah datang dari kamu. Kamu cuman mau aku sama kamu, nyatanya apa? Kamu ngancurin perasaanku. Makasih banyak." sela Seokjin.

Hyosang terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berenam terdiam dalam UKS. Jimin, satu-satunya yang gak terluka, sibuk mondar-mandir ngobatin temen-temennya. Untung nih anak aktif di PMR, jadi masalah kek ginian mah gampil. Mulai dari Namjoon, Hoseok, Jungkook, Taehyung dan terakhir Yoongi. Setelah diperiksa, hamdalah Yoongi gak patah tulang. Cuman kaki pucatnya jadi memar biru gitu. Yang lain pada istirahat—luka mereka ga begitu parah soalnya, kecuali Namjoon yang udah dikasih pertolongan pertama terlebih dahulu—sedangkan Jimin lagi sibuk ngompres kaki Yoongi telaten.

"Emang istri idaman."

Jimin sontak mendongak, ngeliat Yoongi yang keknya bergumam gitu. "Kenapa, Bang? Sakit, yah?"

"Nggak kok." Yoongi senyum aja.

Helaan napas kasar terdengar dari kasur paling pojok, tempet Namjoon baringan. Mereka sontak menoleh ke arah si jenius dalam geng. Pas diliat, Namjoon lagi mandang atap. Tatapannya sedih bercampur putus asa gitu.

"Gua ga ngerti. Dosa apa gua jatuh cinta ama seorang Kim Seokjin yang terlalu sempurna? Dosa apa gua sampe ngalamin patah hati separah ini?" Dan untuk pertama kali mereka ngeliat seorang Kim Namjoon yang kece dan jenius meneteskan air mata.

"Dosa apa gua sampe ketemu enam orang idiot di sekolah paling aneh sepanjang sejarah?" Yoongi tersenyum.

"Dosa apa gua sampe bisa ngerasa hidup kek drama gini?" Hoseok ikutan senyum.

"Dosa apa gua sampe hobi kongkow sama orang sarap?" Jungkook nyengir lebar.

"Dosa apa gua sampe bisa jadi guru bahasa lutung di sekolah yang memperkenalkan gua sama yang namanya _the real friendship_?" Taehyung nyengir lebih lebar lagi.

"Dosa apa gua sampe kenal sama orang-orang gila yang nerima gua apa adanya dan rela nemenin gua yang _nerd_ dan ga menarik ini?" Jimin ngucek matanya yang berair.

"Dosa apa gua sampe dikasih sahabat yang otaknya jungkir balik tapi serunya ga ketulungan?" Namjoon akhirnya senyum.

"Bang Namjuuuuun!" Jimin langsung nyerbu dan meluk Namjoon. Hoseok ikut-ikutan meluk, ditambah ama Taehyung disusul ama Jungkook.

Yoongi ngeliatin aja sambil senyum kecil.

"Halah, sini aja kali Bang. Pelukan aja gengsi." Jungkook dan mulut pedesnya memang selalu minta ditabok.

"Kapan-kapan." Yoongi naikin sudut bibirnya, ketawa ala bos.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, keadaan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, gaes. Sekarang ganti geng kecebong yang gak tertarik buat nyari tau sesuatu tentang Seokjin. Mereka jadi seakan terbiasa ga ada Seokjin di sekitar mereka. Bahkan di kantin Seokjin sempet lewat di depan geng kecebong, tapi mereka bahkan gak ngajak Seokjin bicara.

Kalo kalian nanya, Seokjin sedih bro. Sedih banget malah. Tapi Hyosang langsung narik dan ngajak doi makan di kelas. Lebih higienis katanya.

' _Higienis bapakmu._ ' Seokjin kesel. Doi sebenernya mau ngumpul sama geng kecebong, tapi Hyosang bahkan gak ngijinin doi pergi jauh jauh.

Hari ini Seokjin diem mulu. Doi yang biasanya rajin nanyain Hyosang 'dah makan?', 'capek yah?' dan semacemnya cuman diem aja. Hyosang bisa ngerasain itu. Akhirnya doi mutusin buat ngajak Seokjin ke taman sekolah dan duduk di bawah pohon berdua.

"Kamu kenapa diem terus?" Hyosang nanya dengan lembut. Dia ngusap pipi tunangannya yang dari tadi murung terus.

Seokjin gak bales. Nunduk dalam. Tapi tiba-tiba air matanya ngalir gitu aja.

Hyosang langsung gelagapan, "Jinnie, kenapa nangis?"

"Aku pengen kita udahan. Gak akan ada bahagia dalam hubungan ini. Dari awal kita memang gak cocok," Seokjin natap langsung ke mata Hyosang.

"Maaf. Bahagiaku ada sama teman-teman aku."

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi hari ini guru rapat gaes. Maklum, anak kelas 12 kan dikit lagi mo ujian, jadi banyak persiapan gitu. Kali ini para abang yang nongkrong di kelas para dedek kecebong.

Pada gosipin acara prom night yang bakal diadain buat pesta perpisahan sekolah.

"Keknya gua harus nyari pasangan buat prom night lah." Yoongi tiba-tiba ngomong.

Jungkook ama Taehyung langsung ngerapat ke Jimin—masang posisi sigap. Waspada aja kalo kalo si kecebong albino mau nyulik embul mereka diem-diem.

Hoseok nyeletuk, "Gua ajak Woozi boleh kan, Bang?"

Mereka berlima langsung noleh ke arah satu-satunya kecebong yang mirip kuda di sana.

"Wow, Bang Hoseok! Akhirnya!" Taehyung nepok nepok pundak Hoseok ganas.

Yoongi langsung kecut mukanya. Yang lain ngakak ae.

"Yodah. Asal jangan aneh-aneh." Dan ini ngejutin gaes, Yoongi ngucapin kalimat keramat. Doi ngerelain adeknya pergi ama Hoseok!

"Weh, bang! Akhirnya lu restuin Woozi ama Hoseok!" Namjoon ngakak sendiri. Cebong yang lain ikut-ikutan ngegodain.

"Apaan yang ngerestuin njir? Kan gua cuman ngijinin adek gua pergi ama Hoseok!" sembur si kecebong pucat kzl.

"Cieh calon kakak ipar~" ini kerjaan Hoseok.

"Gengs!"

Tiba-tiba mereka semua diem. Serempak, geng kecebong noleh ke arah pintu kelas dimana mamih mereka berdiri di sana.

Seketika senyum mereka pudar ngeliat Seokjin. Tapiiii, Seokjin ga patah semangat gitu aja. Doi langsung beralih natap Yoongi dengan mata berair.

"Yoon. Gua udah milih. Gua milih kalian." kata Seokjin dan masih hening aja yang lainnya.

Seokjin ngucek matanya lucu. "Gua serius kok."

Yoongi yang pertama bangkit dari bangku dan ngelempar senyum kecil ke arah si mamih. "Sini peluk."

Seokjin nyengir dan langsung lari meluk temennya yang paling ngerti dia. "Maaf. Maafin gua."

"Lu ga salah kok." Yoongi nepuk nepuk pundak Seokjin.

Pas mereka selese pelukan, tiba-tiba Jimin nyerbu ae. "MAMIIIIHHH!"

Seokjin meluk adek kesayangannya erat. "Embul imut."

Jimin ngelepas pelukannya kemudian nyengir bahagia. Dari balik punggung Jimin, ada Namjoon yang sabar nunggu giliran buat acara peluk pelukan.

Sebagai anak yang tau diri dan berbakti pada orang tua, Jimin cepet-cepet nyingkir dari mamihnya.

Namjoon ketawa liat muka Seokjin yang udah merah. Nahan nangis tuh.

"Njun!" Seokjin langsung meluk Namjoon kenceng banget sampe yang dipeluk sesak napas. Ini ular piton apa manusia coba.

"Gua nyesel ga bilang ini dari dulu. Tapi sampe kapanpun ini ga akan berubah. Gua ga perlu ngomong ini di depan orang banyak kan?" Namjoon ngelus rambut Seokjin sayang.

Seokjin ngangguk kuat. "Gua tau kok."

"ACIEH MAMIH PAPIH!" Entah darimana dapetnya, Taehyung tiba-tiba aja nebar confetti dan jerit jerit kek tarzan. Eh lupa, doi kan lutung yak.

"Aseekk yang udah resmi cuy! Pajaknya mana pajak?" yang gak lupa ama makan so pasti Hoseok.

Yoongi cuman senyum kalem aja. Dalam hati doi bahagia gaes. Biasa si albino sok kece.

Jimin sibuk nangkep nangkepin confetti yang terbang di atas kepala. Emesh deh.

Jungkook menghela napas, lega banget deh pokoknya. Meski gak diungkapin pake kata-kata, maknae kecebong ini sebenernya merasa bersyukur banget bisa punya temen-temen segila dan seasik geng kecebong. Lagi, matanya gak berhenti merhatiin gerak gerik Jimin yang masih sibuk nangkepin confetti diam-diam. Seiring senyum manis itu merekah, Jungkook ikut menarik sudut bibirnya, dan tanpa suara, dia ngucapin, " _I love you._ "

 **Parents' Problem : END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **-A. N.-**

Halohalohalooo~

Maaf saya apdet malem malem gini ToT Dah banyak yang nagih nagihin apdetan skul taim dan tadaaa XD wkwkwkwk. Thanks to kakak kesayanganku kak PikaaChuu, the one and only—my love Park In Jung, my partner in crime DhivaPJM, semua reader tersayang yang gak capek ngasih dukungan dan nagih apdetan epep ini, siapapun yang mau baca dan nyempat nyempatin ngereview rongsokan ini, makasih banyaaaak :3 Sayang semua~

P.S. : Meski tersirat dan ndak saya kasih bagian khusus, keliatan jelas yah Hyosang udah nyerah ama mamih Seokjin :3 dan buat yang nanyain ending skul taim di chapter berapa, saya rasa 3 atau 4 chapter lagi keknya. Silakan PM saya kalo mo ngobrol, jangan sungkan sungkan. Saya gak makan orang kok :3


	11. Curious Maknae(s)

_Gummysmiled's 4_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **SCHOOL TIME!**

.

.

P. S. : Sebelum saya kena semprot readers mohon baca author note dulu ya x'D

.

.

Gak terasa semester ganjil baru aja lewat. Perasaan cepet banget gitu yak. Sekarang Jimin lagi desak-desakan di depan papan pengumuman yang terpampang kertas dengan deretan nama siswa yang gak tuntas KKM ujian semester kemaren. Hari ini pengumuman remedial dan Jimin bertugas buat ngecek nama-nama geng kecebong yang ikut ujian remedial.

"Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin." Jimin nyipitin mata, susah payah maju ke depan. Badan bantetnya dari tadi udah dizholimin sama anak-anak yang lebih tinggi. Hampir aja dia mati sesak napas gara-gara dihimpit manusia-manusia bejat yang sayangnya gak punya simpati ama orang kurang tinggi (bukan pendek, oke) kayak Jimin.

"Oke... Fisika, gua ada, Jungkook ada, Taehyung ada." Jimin nengok kertas di sebelah.

"Kimia... Gua, Jungkook, Taehyung." Jimin ngangguk-ngangguk. Lanjut ke kertas di bawahnya.

"B. Indo... Gua lagi, Jungkook lagi, Taehyung lagi."

Jimin rasa idungnya gatel saat ternyata hampir satu per tiga dari semua mapel yang diujikan ada nama doi, Jungkook plus Taehyung. Gak kaget kok, emang udah langganan dari SMP. Cuman yang males tuh ntar Namjoon bakal komen kek gini.

' _Elu dari pelosok mana? Bahasa Inggris aja kaga bisa._ '

Atau Yoongi bakal bilang, ' _Elu gak pernah masuk SD-SMP ya?'_

Dan untungnya Hoseok bakalan ngebela mereka kayak gini, ' _Yang penting mereka bisa dance._ '

Ditambah mamih mereka yang bakal ngomong, ' _Yang penting mereka unyu, gak kek kalian muka om om._ '

Jimin senyum-senyum sendiri. Terus doi ngelirik ke kertas yang lain. Berbanding terbalik ama yang remedial, itu daftar peraih nilai tertinggi satu angkatan.

Kelas 12 ada Do Kyungsoo, abang pendiem yang satu angkatan ama Bang Seokjin.

Terus kelas 11 ada Kim Namjoon, so pasti. Abang mereka ini otaknya kebangetan dah, encer kayak ingus.

Dan temen seangkatan trio maknae, Jung Yoon Oh aka Jaehyun. Rival sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya Jungkook di manapun dia berada. Asal bukan bidang akademis mah Jungkook selalu di depan Jaehyun, cuman kalo udah ngomongin pelajaran sih... Ah sudahlah.

"Mantap jiwa.." Jimin geleng-geleng aja. Jimin sih bukannya gak mau usaha gaes. Dia tuh udah belajar ampe tengah malem, cuman semua pelajaran pada mantul gitu, gak masuk ke otak. Hiks.

"Om telolet om~"

Jimin langsung noleh.

 _Telolet?_

Ada geng-geng cabe seangkatan doi yang cekikikan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tiga nama peraih nilai ujian tertinggi.

"Telolet apaan yak?" Jimin gak ngeh sobat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Jungkook lagi sibuk ama klub basketnya. Emang lagi ada pengumuman remed sih, tapi dengan seenak jidat dia udah mengutus si embul untuk ngecek namanya. Sebenarnya gak usah dicek sih, anaknya sendiri udah langganan remed, dah hapal mapelnya juga.

Balik ke klub basket. Sekarang Jungkook lagi latihan nih. Lusa ada turnamen ngelawan sekolah sebelah, jadi doi mesti bikin persiapan dulu.

Fokus ke latihan dulu. Bola lagi di tangan Jungkook. Dengan gesit doi ngelewatin _guard_ yang hadang jalan. Tapi gak semulus yang Jungkook harapin, ada Jaehyun (musuh bebuyutan Jungkook) yang ngeblok, dan Jungkook bahkan gak bisa ngoper bola ke Mingyu yang udah lambai-lambai. Maksa ke depan juga gak mungkin.

Akhirnya dengan nekat Jungkook nge- _shoot_ bola meski posisinya kurang menguntungkan, _three point shoot_. Dan—

"YES!"

AHAY! JEBRET! INDONESIA BERHASIL MEROBEK GAWANG LAWAN—

Salah lapak bung, bukan sepak bola ini.

Jungkook jingkrak-jingkrak alay pas bolanya masuk ke ring. Ceritanya nyombong ke Jaehyun gitu.

"OM TELOLET OM!"

Jungkook otomatis noleh ke tribun penonton. Ada rombongan _cheerleader_ lagi sibuk _fangirlingan_ , sekarang malah dadah-dadah genit ke doi.

"Hah?" Jungkook ternyata gak tau juga gaes.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung hari ini lagi ada sesi pemotretan buat majalah sekolah. Sebenernya Taehyung kita ini _multitalent_ gaes. Udah ganteng, fasih bahasa lutung pula. Sayang otaknya kebalik.

"Oke, Tae, pandangan ke bawah. Dagunya angkat terus tunjukin leher, ngerti?" Ketua tim majalah, si Jihyo, sibuk ngasih pengarahan.

Kalo urusan gini mah Taehyung udah khatam. Doi masang pose yang disuruh Jihyo, dan—

Cekrek!

"Bagus, improvisasi sendiri yoh." Jihyo ngangguk-ngangguk puas ngeliat hasilnya.

Taehyung nyengir ganteng.

Cekrek!

Taehyung ngibas poni.

Cekrek!

Taehyung ngangkang.

Cekrek!

"Om telolet om!"

Taehyung noleh, denger suara nista kek nahan napsu gitu. Terlihatlah kumpulan cewek yang bisa kita asumsikan sebagai fans-fans Taehyung. Beberapa juga murid Taehyung yang minta diajarin bahasa lutung padahal niat aslinya nyabe ke cebong ganteng kita.

"Telolet?" Taehyung juga gak mudeng gaes.

"Toilet kali ya? Terus ngapa ngomong ke gua kalo mau ke toilet? Emang gua jamban?" Taehyung pun kambuh lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Trio maknae kecebong unyu mengadakan pertemuan, katanya sih rapat darurat gitu, pas habis pulang sekolah. Tanpa abang-abang kecebong mereka. Dengan dalih pengen latihan _dance_ bareng, mereka ngumpul di markas mereka—kantin sekolah yang udah kosong melompong.

"Gaes, hari ini gua denger kata-kata aneh." Jimin selaku yang paling tua di antara trio maknae membuka rapat mereka.

"Iya gua juga." Jungkook ngangguk.

"Iya gua juga." Taehyung manggut.

Jimin ngelus-ngelus dagu sok serius. "Gua belum pernah denger kata-kata itu sebelumnya."

"Iya gua juga." Jungkook ngangguk.

"Iya gua juga." Taehyung manggut.

Jimin sabar mah.

BRAK!

Si embul mukul meja kantin dramatis. Doi majuin kepala, yang otomatis diikutin Jungkook ama Taehyung. Kepala mereka membentuk lingkaran dan saling deketan.

"Kalian punya pikiran yang sama ama gua?" bisik Jimin curiga.

Dua bocah lainnya ngangguk.

"Oke kalo gitu, kita sebutin sama-sama." perintah Jimin.

"Satu..."

Jungkook nelan ludah.

"Dua..."

Taehyung nahan napas.

"TIGA!"

"OM TELOLET OM!" teriak mereka bertiga pake urat.

"WAH SAMA!" teriak mereka lagi heboh.

Jimin lanjut ngelus-ngelus dagu, "Gua denger itu pas liatin papan remed tadi, cewe-cewe pada neriakin itu."

"Gua pas latihan basket tadi, cewe-cewe pada neriakin itu." kata Jungkook.

"Gua pas pemotretan majalah tadi, cewe-cewe pada neriakin itu." kata Taehyung.

Mereka memicingkan mata, saling mengirim telepati yang hanya mereka yang ngerti.

' _Lu tau telolet itu apa?_ ' Jimin nanya.

' _Ga tau mbul, kan tadi dah bilang._ ' bales Taehyung.

' _Mungkin lagi tren kali sekarang?_ ' Jungkook ngasih pemikirannya.

"Hmm..." Mereka bertiga sama-sama bergumam.

"Tanya Bang Namjoon aja kuy." Jimin nyaranin.

Tapi Jungkook langsung gak setuju, "Jangan Bang Namjoon lah. Doi kan kudet banget." kata si maknae kejam.

"Tanyain Bang Seokjin ae. Doi cepet tau yang begituan kan biasanya." usul Taehyung santai.

"Oiya, gak kepikiran gua. Tumben otak lu jalan, Tae. Coba gua pc ah." Jimin langsung ngeluarin iPhone 7 _matte_ _black_ -nya. Nge-pc Seokjin di line.

 **CHIM95** : Bang

 **Seokjinjinjin** : paan

 **Seokjinjinjin** : belom pulang lu betiga?

 **CHIM95** : Lom

 **CHIM95** : Om telolet om apaan bang

 **Seokjinjinjin** : oh itu

 **Seokjinjinjin** : lagi ngetren itu mah sekarang

 **CHIM95** : Ih tau gua. Artinya apaan

 **Seokjinjinjin** : katanya sih kek semacem _notice me senpai_ gitu. Sebenernya bunyi klakson bus apa truk gitu, anak kecil banyak bilangnya telolet. Kalo di kuping gua sih lebih ke tenonet daripada telolet

 **CHIM95** : Ga penting bang

 **CHIM95** : Kenapa mesti om coba

 **Seokjinjinjin** : ya kan yang bawa truk kan cowo. kalo cewe ya tante telolet tante

 **CHIM95** : Garing bang. Oke makasih lah

 **Seokjinjinjin** : awas aja lu ama jungkook ama taehyung ke pinggir jalan terus tereak om telolet om

 **CHIM95** : LOH KOK TAU

 **Seokjinjinjin** : AWAS AJA LU KALO BIKIN MALU

.

Dan trio maknae menghilang secepat kilat dari kantin setelah mendapat pencerahan dari langit.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pinggir jalan deket lampu merah...

Ada tiga anak masih berseragam putih abu-abu pada pake kalung kardus bertuliskan tiga kata.

"OM TELOLET OM!" teriak mereka nyaring saat truk kuning melintas di depan mereka.

Untung om om yang bawa truk peka ama trend anak-anak jaman sekarang yang suka ga berfaedah. Jadi dia nurut aja bunyiin klaksonnya.

TELOLET TELOLET.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

-Author note-

7 bulan. Oke saya tau saya campakin FF ini 7 bulan dan cuman di bayar 1,2K _words_. Maaf banget, maaf maaf maaf. Dari awal saya bilang genre saya bukan humor, jadi kalopun garing sebenernya saya udah berjuang buat ngelawak (?) xD

Ini FF pertama saya yang genrenya humor, jadi berat banget buat nyari bahan lawakan. FF ini tuh ibaratkan banting stir, saya anaknya kaku dan gak bisa bercanda, cuman kadang saya punya pikiran bodoh yang kalo gak dibikin FF tuh sayang dibuang.

Terus mood. Lagi lagi mood masalahnya. Mood untuk ngetik itu ilang muncul. Apalagi FF ini, istimewa di mata saya. Berat untuk sekedar 'ngelanjutin alur' dan nyelipin humor di situ. Tapi saya akan berusaha gak nyerah.

Faktanya, saya udah berkali-kali bilang ke dua senior saya kalo saya akan discontinue FF ini. Mereka setuju apapun keputusan saya, tapi dalam hati rasanya sayang sekali kalo FF ini gak dilanjut. Jadi maaf kalo saya biarkan FF ini terluntang-lantung begitu aja, saya usahakan ke depannya gak separah kemaren.

Maaf juga AN ini terkesan berlebihan, saya cuman ingin ngasih penjelasan aja, dan saya sayaaaang banget sama pembaca yang gak henti-hentinya nunggu, nantiin, dan ngasih dukungan ke FF ini. Makasih banyak, kalian luar biasah.

 _Last but not least,_

 **OM TELOLET OM**

Artinya : Gaes review donggg


End file.
